Subidón
by Selesme Cari
Summary: Capítulo 4: Ren Tao se convirtió en un exitoso y famoso diseñador de modas, tiene como pareja al apuesto actor inglés Lyzerg Diethel, entonces ¿Por qué llora dormido? /Universo Alterno/
1. El Baile

_**Disclaimer:**_** Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei (lo digo mientras limpio el pedestal en que lo tengo), yo sólo he tomado a sus chicos para esta historia. **

**_Advertencias:_ Parejas de todo tipo: Heterosexual, Shonen Ai, quizás algo de Shoujo Ai.**

* * *

**Subidón**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 1**

"**El Baile" **

_**Amaras a quien no te ama por no haber amado a quien te amó.**_

La pista estaba llena de parejas que gustosas -y alguna que otra enamorada-danzaban abrazados. La banda de música tocaba alguna melodía romántica, el ambiente se sentía cálido, sin duda alguna se trataba de una noche mágica. La noche de graduación, la última noche que estarían en esa escuela. Seguramente después no se volverían a ver.

Sentado en un rincón del salón, sosteniendo un vaso de refresco y con la mirada al suelo, se encontraba: Manta Oyamada. El pequeño joven lucía bastante elegante, saco blanco y pantalón negro, corbata del mismo color que el pantalón y con el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

A pesar de lo "mágico" de la noche, Manta no estaba muy entusiasmado. Al principio se había dicho a sí mismo que no iría, pero su mejor amigo terminó convenciéndolo de ir:

"_Será muy divertido"_ le había dicho con una gran sonrisa, Manta dudó pero finalmente accedió.

Y si terminó accediendo fue porque, después de todo, sería la última noche que estaría con sus amigos, tal vez no volverían a estar todos juntos en mucho tiempo… tal vez no volvería a verla a ella… la causante de su tristeza en esta noche y en todas las noches anteriores y seguramente por venir.

El pequeño cabezón se encontraba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más. Una joven de larga cabellera azul, le miró preocupada y sin dudarlo se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás aburrido? –la voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No, no es eso –respondió sin muchas ganas.

-¿Entonces? ¡Ah, ya sé! Tus tontos amigos te dejaron aquí solito… ¡Iré a buscarlos! –la jovencita se puso de pie.

-No, Pilika. No es necesario –le dijo Manta, también poniéndose de pie.

-Como quieras -se encogió de hombros- ¡Pero al menos mi hermano me las pagará!

La joven de origen ainu y cuyo nombre era Pilika Usui volvió a sentarse. Así que Manta, la imitó y también se sentó.

-¡De veras! ¿Dónde se habrá metido Horo Horo? Hace unos momentos estaba aquí conmigo–Manta se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-De seguro fue a buscar algo para tragar.

-Es lo más probable –Manta rió bajito.

Pilika sonrió, al menos había conseguido levantarle el ánimo.

-No puedo creer que Yoh te dejará solo –la joven de cabello celeste cruzó los brazos con aire reprochante.

Manta no dijo nada, sólo dio un trago a su refresco.

Pilika clavó su mirada en la pista: Yoh Asakura -el mejor amigo de Manta Oyamada-bailaba con una muy sonrojada Tamao Tamamura, y su sonrojo era tan grande que su rostro se camuflajeaba fácilmente con su cabello color rosa.

-Tamao está en su nube –soltó la chica sin pensar.

Manta sin proponérselo, apretó el vaso, rompiéndolo.

-¡Lo siento! –la joven se avergonzó.

Manta sonrió con gentileza:

-Soy yo quien ha roto el vaso.

-Manta, para nadie es un secreto lo que sientes por Tamao.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-Has tratado de ocultarlo, pero me temo que es un secreto a voces.

Manta la miró incrédulo.

-Me sorprende que Yoh esté bailando tan contento con ella, sabiendo que su mejor amigo la quiere.

-Yoh jamás me haría daño.

-Entonces, ¿por qué él…?

Pilika no terminó de hablar, ya que la canción que sonaba anteriormente, había terminado. Por lo tanto, Yoh y Tamao regresaron a su lugar.

-Hola Pilika, ¿divirtiéndote? –Yoh le habló con una gran sonrisa.

-No más que tú –la ainu frunció el ceño.

-¿Manta que haces aquí sentado? ¡Saca a bailar a alguien!-Yoh le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

La música había vuelto a sonar, una nueva canción se dejó escuchar.

-Esa canción me encanta…-murmuró Tamao con aire soñador.

Yoh, Manta y Pilika la miraron. La penosa Tamao, se sonrojó. ¡¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?!

Pero, los tres jóvenes no lo notaron, estaban prestando atención a la canción.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Yoh, mientras su mirada se dirigía a Manta, éste tragó saliva… ¡Conocía esa mirada de Yoh! ¡Algo tramaba!

-¿Ya ves, Manta? ¡Baila con Tamao! –Yoh le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿Qué?! -Manta se puso muy rojo.

-¿Dejarás que se pierda su canción favorita? –Yoh fingió mirarlo con reproche.

-N-no… claro que no… ¿bailas? –Muy nervioso, le extendió la mano a Tamao.

-Con mucho gusto –sonrió gentilmente ella.

Los dos chicos se fueron. Yoh y Pilika no se movieron, hubo un largo silencio, que sólo fue roto por la exclusiva risita de Yoh.

-No te entiendo –soltó Pilika.

-Es una linda melodía –dijo volviendo a reír.

-¡Yoh! –el menor de los gemelos Asakura la había exasperado.

El semblante Yoh se tornó serio, muy serio.

-Oye… ¿A dónde fueron Anna y Ren? –le preguntó sin hacer a un lado su repentina seriedad.

-¿Eh? –la ainu parpadeó.

-Hace unos momentos estaban en la pista y ahora han desaparecido.

-Supongo que Anna fue al tocador…

-¿No estará con Ren, afuera?

Pilika lo miró intrigada, no era normal que Yoh se mostrará tan serio.

La ainu buscó con la mirada al popular entre las chicas, Ren Tao. ¡Y lo encontró! Ren estaba parado frente a la mesa de bocadillos, discutiendo con Horo Horo -el hermano mayor de la joven-: Al parecer el ainu le había arrebatado al chino uno de los bocadillos.

-No. No está con ella –le dijo Pilika sin dejar de ver a los dos chicos discutir.

-¿Cómo sabes?

Pilika no le respondió. Siguió con la mirada a su hermano y a Ren, quienes habían dejado de discutir y se alejaban rumbo a otra parte de la escuela.

-Porque se acaba de ir con mi hermano rumbo a la alberca.

-¡¿Van a nadar en pleno baile de graduación?!

-¡Claro que no! Supongo que buscan un lugar más tranquilo, sin tanto ruido, para poder platicar.

-¡Ah! Ya entiendo… ¿Y tú, Pilika?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Qué hacías con Manta?

-¿Eh? Pues yo estaba descansando y lo vi aquí solo y pues…

-Es verdad. Esta noche te la has pasado girando y girando ¡Pareces trompo! Todos los chicos de la escuela te han invitado a bailar-el joven soltó otra risilla.

-No todos. Con él que yo quiero bailar, aún no me invita.

El rostro de la jovencita se entristeció. Yoh la miró con asombró y algo de compasión.

-Pilika… no sabía que tú… ¡Con gusto te sacaré a bailar!

Pilika le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciéndole un chichón.

-¡No me refería a ti!

-Ayyy… era una broma –se quejó, sobándose la cabeza.

Un apuesto joven rubio se les acercó.

-Pilika, prometiste que bailarías conmigo esta noche –el chico rubio le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Ya que –la joven se encogió de hombros.

Aún sobandose, Yoh sonrió mientras veía a la chica y a su nueva pareja de baile caminar hacia la pista.

-Esa niña si que tiene pegue –rió divertido una vez más.

Esa noche Pilika se había esmerado en su aspecto personal. Ya era de por sí, una de las chicas más bellas de aquella generación y esta noche se había propuesto a sí misma lucir mejor que nunca.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo, color blanco. De tirantes y con un atrevido escote en "V". Su largo cabello azul, no estaba lacio como de costumbre, tenía unos graciosos rizos.

Nuevamente la música había cesado. Otra canción estaba por empezar a sonar. Yoh se puso de pie.

-Debo buscar a Anna –dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

* * *

Sin duda alguna, un buen lugar para enterarse de los chismes es el baño.

Y éste en ese momento estaba bastante lleno: Unas retocando su maquillaje, otras esperando su turno de usar alguno de los inodoros, mientras que algunas otras platicaban mientras esperaban a alguna amiga.

-¿Viste con quien llegó Anna Kyouyama? –preguntó una chica recargada en la pared, en su voz hubo indignación.

-¿Qué si lo vi? ¡Claro que lo vi y toda la escuela también lo vio! –le respondió su amiga, mientras se lavaba las manos.

-¡Es el colmo! Todo el año estuvo pegada a él como un chicle, impidiéndonos cualquier acercamiento…Y ahora, hoy que es la última noche ¡También hace lo mismo! ¡Siempre lo acapara! –expresó una tercera chica, cerrando con brusquedad su bolso de mano.

-Eso a mí no me importa. Con Anna o sin Anna… esta noche le declararé mi amor –dijo una cuarta, mientras remarcaba sus labios con un labial rojo.

-¿Y cómo harás eso? ¡Parece su perro guardián! –ahora habló la joven que había iniciado la platica.

-Lo sacaré a bailar y en plena pista se lo diré –respondió ahora utilizando su labial para dibujar un corazón en el espejo del baño.

-¡Que envidia! ¡Quisiera tener el valor para decírselo! Pero, sólo pensar en que me rechace… -dijo la joven del bolso, ahora apretándolo.

-No es culpa nuestra. Esa niña Kyouyama nunca dio oportunidad de que lo tratáramos, si no fuera por ella… tendríamos más esperanzas –la chica que se había lavado las manos, ahora se la secaba con un pañuelo.

-Nada de eso importa, ya. Hoy es nuestra última oportunidad y yo la voy a aprovechar –la joven del labial, ahora escribía un nombre dentro del corazón que había dibujado.

-¡Ojalá tengas suerte!

-¡Sí, dale su merecido a esa pesada de Anna!

-¡Qué vea que él no es suyo!

-Gracias, sabré hacerlo bien –dijo sonriendo desafiante, al mismo tiempo que echaba el labial en su bolso.

Las cuatro chicas salieron del baño, aún cuchicheando.

Dentro, sólo quedaron dos jóvenes, paradas frente al espejo. No habían dicho ningún comentario, pero sí habían escuchado todo.

La más alta y de largo cabello lacio color azul, fijó su vista en el corazón dibujado en el espejo.

-"Ren Tao" -leyó viendo el nombre escrito en el corazón.

Su amiga batallaba con el rímel que se le había escurrido.

-¿Crees que entre él y Anna realmente haya algo? –apartó la mirada del corazón.

Su amiga no respondió, seguía entretenida con el rímel escurrido.

-Es decir… ¿Crees que sí anden?

Volvió a ser ignorada.

-¡Matty, si no lo conquistaste en los tres años que estudiamos aquí, no lo harás en una noche! –soltó su amiga al estar harta de ser ignorada.

-Asssh…en la noche de graduación, todo puede pasar –guardó el rímel.

-Yo lo dudo. Ya estás como esas ñoñas que creen que al decirle a Ren Tao que mueren por él, les hará caso. ¡Como si fuera a dejar a Anna! –sonrió sacando su propio lápiz labial.

-¿Tú crees que sí andan? –le preguntó, polveándose la nariz.

-¡Eso te pregunté yo a ti! –la miró con fastidio.

-¿A que hora? –Matty se ponía algo de sombra.

-Hace unos momentos…

-No te escuché.

-¡Olvídalo! Estás más interesada en pintarrajearte.

-Ah. Entonces, ¿crees que anden? –ahora se echaba un poco más de perfume.

-Francamente…no me importa –dijo mientras escribía otro nombre en el mismo corazón donde estaba escrito el de Ren.

-¿Y por qué lo preguntaste hace rato?

-¡¿No qué no me habías escuchado?! –estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sí te escuché, es sólo que… lo siento, ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! –cerró su estuche de maquillaje.

-Olvídalo –comenzó a limpiar el espejo.

-¿Y… cómo me veo? –dijo mirándola al fin.

-Demasiado decente para ser tú.

-¡KANNA! –se indignó.

-Tonta. Es mi forma de decir… muy linda.

-En ese caso, gracias. –Matty sonrió.

-Pues, a buscarlo ¿no?

-S-sí… -se empezaba a poner nerviosa.

Ambas amigas salieron del sanitario.

El baño ya estaba completamente vacío… o casi vacío. La puerta de uno de los cubículos se abrió y de ahí salió…

¡ANNA KYOUYAMA!

Tenía la mirada perdida y el entrecejo fruncido… obviamente había escuchado todo lo anterior.

Comenzó a lavarse las manos. Al terminar, miró fijamente el espejo, donde antes había estado dibujado el corazón. Tomó una toalla sanitaria y se secó las manos. Después, salió de ahí.

Había dado tan sólo unos cuantos pasos, cuando sintió que tanto la música como las luces la estaban mareando. Apoyándose de la pared, logró llegar hasta una silla.

Al sentarse, clavó la mirada al piso. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, la piel se le había erizado y su respiración parecía querer detenerse. "Tranquila, Anna" se dijo a sí misma, mentalmente.

-¡Annita!

Alzó la mirada al reconocer aquella voz, sobre todo sabiendo quien era la única persona que le decía así:

Y en efecto, era quien ella creía. De pie, ahí junto a ella y con una gran sonrisa estaba: Yoh Asakura.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! –el joven se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó, sorprendiéndose de que su respiración volvía a la normalidad.

-Bailar.

-¿Y para eso me buscabas?

-Sí.

-Eso a mí que me importa. ¡Ve a bailar y ya!

Yoh sonrió aun más:

-Contigo.

Anna abrió enormemente la boca.

-¿Sí? –Yoh le sonrió con timidez.

Anna se puso de pie. Al hacerlo, se tambaleó un poco. Yoh se levantó a auxiliarla, muy preocupado.

-¡Annita! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy –la joven se apartó de él sin mucho esfuerzo.

Yoh la miró preocupado.

-No pongas esa cara. Sólo debo sentarme –la rubia se sentó.

-Te ves pálida… _más de lo normal_ ¿estás enferma? –el muchacho volvió a sentarse.

-No. Ya te dije que estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-No quiero escuchar más preguntas -se puso de pie-. ¿Has visto a Ren?

Yoh frunció el ceño.

-Yo tampoco quiero oír preguntas –soltó enojado.

-¿Qué? No seas idiota… Bien, lo buscaré yo misma –Anna se dio la media vuelta.

-¡No! ¡Anna espera! –Yoh la tomó suavemente del brazo.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Yo quería decirte algo…

-Ya me lo dijiste… que quieres bailar conmigo, ¿no?

-No… bueno, sí… pero, aparte… es otra cosa…

-Pues dime.

-Yo…

El corazón de Yoh latía muy rápido. ¿Cómo decírselo? Tenerla ahí, frente a él. Con ese hermoso vestido negro y fino envolviendo sus formas femeninas, aquella rubia cabellera recogida con tan sólo unos mechones sueltos. Sus labios ligeramente teñidos de rojo, haciendo contraste con la palidez de su rostro… _quisiera sentir esos labios en los míos_ pensó Yoh suspirando.

-Te quiero Anna.

Anna lo miró asombrada.

La canción que estaba sonando en ese momento iba muy de acuerdo con los sentimientos de Yoh. Una canción que seguramente escucharía para siempre, aunque nadie la estuviese tocando. Una canción que estaría en su memoria eternamente, acompañando el recuerdo de Anna.

-Yo a ti no.

La música se detuvo. De pronto, Yoh ya no escuchaba sonido alguno que no fuera la voz de Anna diciéndole que no lo quería, una y otra vez…

Sin decir nada más, la joven rubia se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.

Yoh estaba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta de que, la canción **sí** había dejado de sonar, y que si la voz de Anna resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, era porque lo estaban transmitiendo en una pantalla gigante…. ¡Repitiendo una y otra vez la parte en que Anna lo había rechazado!

* * *

Del otro lado de la pista, mirando fijamente la pantalla… se encontraba: Hao Asakura, quien se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de desaprobación por lo ocurrido con su gemelo.

-Yoh, Yoh, Yoh… -susurró negando con la cabeza.

Sentada a su lado, se encontraba una bella joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos color verde.

-¿Por qué lo han transmitido? -también miraba la pantalla-. Es humillante…

-Los organizadores del baile lo avisaron, habría gente grabando… ya sabes, para los que quieran el video de recuerdo… -el mayor de los Asakura se encogió de hombros-. Yoh es un descuidado, lo bueno es que ya no verá más a sus compañeros y por lo tanto se ahorrará la vergüenza.

-No creo que a él le importe mucho la vergüenza… ¡Le han roto el corazón!

-Como sea, fue una situación muy humillante. Pero Yoh es fuerte y eso no lo va a derrumbar. Algo tenía que sacar de mí, ¿no? No por nada es mi hermano.

La pantalla se apagó, hubo un abucheó. Los ahora ex alumnos de esa escuela, querían seguir viendo el espectáculo. Pero, como Anna ya se había ido y sólo quedaba Yoh, sin saber que hacer… pues, ya no era tan interesante como para transmitirlo.

-Hao, ¿y tú que harás?

Ante la pregunta de la joven, Hao se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos:

-Seguir el ejemplo de mi gemelo.

La joven abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Le dirás que te gusta?

-Obviamente –le respondió con mucha seguridad.

La joven de ojos verdes sólo bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-¿La ves por algún lado? –Hao no notó el cambio en su amiga.

Su amiga no respondió. Seguía con la mirada en el piso.

-¡Marion! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Marion levantó la mirada.

-¿En que piensas? -la miró con sospecha- ¿Algún amor secreto?

La joven se sonrojó profundamente.

Hao sonrió, triunfante.

-Es eso, ¿verdad? ¡Eres mala, chica! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amigo!

Hao cruzó los brazos y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Marion no dijo nada, sólo estiró el brazo señalando hacía la pista.

-¿Eh? –Hao se mostró confundido.

-Ella… está bailando ahí.

En efecto. Una hermosa chica de ojos marrones y cabello plateado bailaba alegremente entre un grupo de amigos y amigas.

-Es hermosa… -suspiró Hao.

-Y tonta… -murmuró Marion con rabia.

-¿Dijiste algo? –Hao no alcanzó a escucharla.

-¡Que tienes que acercarte! Ve a la pista y baila con ella.

-Pero… ¿cómo? –el apuesto joven parecía algo nervioso.

-Ay Hao… ¡Hasta pareces nuevo en estas cosas! –rió divertida-. De veras que esa niña te ha afectado bastante…

Hao se puso muy rojo.

-Ven, bailemos cerca de Jeanne y sus amigos…-la rubia lo tomó del brazo-. Así harás contacto visual y la sacarás a bailar…

-¿Y qué harás tú? No pienso dejarte sola en la pista.

-Me quitaré antes de que la saques a bailar, claro. Así tendrás excusa, dirás algo como que te dejaron solo en medio baile.

-¿Y a dónde iras?

-No lo sé. A cualquier lado, quizás con Kanna y Matty… ¡Ese es mi rollo! ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-¡Pues a bailar!

-Gracias, Marion –Hao le acarició suavemente el rostro.

El contacto con el joven la hizo estremecer. Nerviosa, se apartó de él y caminó rumbo a la pista, el chico de cabello castaño se limitó a seguirla en silencio.

Una nueva canción había empezado a sonar. Las parejas bailaban tan tranquilamente, parecía que ya habían olvidado el incidente de Yoh.

Hao tomó a su rubia amiga de la cintura, ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Se movían con suavidad, al ritmo de la música. Marion se sentía en las nubes. En ese momento no importaba nada más, no existía nadie más: sólo ella y su amado "amigo" de larga cabellera castaña.

Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Hao, dejándose llevar por el momento. Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a escuchar la canción, mientras sonreía para sus adentros por estar bailando en brazos del moreno.

Parecía ser ella quien cantaba… O más bien, su corazón, el cuál por cierto no dejaba de latir rápidamente; ¡Era tan extraño que Hao no lo notará!

Recordó tantas cosas. Cómo lo conoció, la primera vez que hablaron, las noches que estudiaron juntos para los exámenes, la forma en que Hao le había ayudado a superar todas las decepciones que le habían ocasionado varios de sus ex novios, los paseos, los momentos felices, los divertidos, los desagradables, una que otra discusión, los momentos de tranquilidad…

Recordó la vez que Hao le confesó estar enamorándose de aquella chica situada a un costado de ellos en la pista. Recordó como poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que se había enamorado de él, sin siquiera proponérselo. Recordó el temor que la invadió cuando al fin aceptó sus sentimientos y el dolor que le causó el sentirse no correspondida, tomado la decisión de ocultar su amor, para no perder la valiosa amistad de Hao, que era lo único que él podía ofrecerle…

Instintivamente se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amigo, él no parecía darse cuenta.

Marion se detuvo, debía salirse de la pista antes de que acabe la música. Lentamente se apartó de él y le sonrió. Hao sólo la miró fijamente.

-Buena suerte –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hao sólo sonrió.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la pista.

Hao respiró hondo y caminó hacia la joven de cabellera plateada.

Desde el otro extremo, fuera de la pista, Marion lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Bailas conmigo? –dijo Hao con mucha seguridad y hasta algo de autoridad.

La joven de cabello color plata lo miró dudosa, luego sonrió:

-Encantada.

Aunque lo ocultó muy bien y su semblante seguía frío, Hao se emocionó por la respuesta de la chica.

La pareja comenzó a bailar.

Marion sonrió con tristeza:

-Felicidades, Hao.

Éste la pudo ver a lo lejos y le hizo una señal de triunfo con la mano. La joven le devolvió el gesto sonriendo. Aunque su sonrisa era sincera, no podía evitar sentirse triste; Temió reflejarlo en su rostro y que él lo notara. Así que le hizo una seña con las manos de "te veo después", su amigo volvió a sonreírle en señal de "De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato".

Seguidamente, la joven se dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre la multitud de alumnos que aún no se animaban a entrar a la pista.

* * *

En el agua de la alberca se podía ver la luna reflejada. Aunque había algo de fresco, a él no le importaba. Sólo podía pensar en lo cerca que estaba de aquel joven de ojos dorados.

No se atrevía a mirarlo, porque si el sólo hecho de tenerlo sentado junto a él lo hacía sentir emocionado, agitado, aturdido y muchas otras cosas más, no quería ni pensar en como se sentiría al verse reflejado en aquella majestuosa mirada.

Sin proponérselo, o siquiera darse cuenta se había enamorado de él. Y aunque sus sentimientos al principio le causaban tanto miedo, al grado de negarlos, finalmente terminó por enfrentarlos y aceptarlos.

Había podido ocultarlo muy bien. Había sabido fingir una sana y cálida amistad -aunque a veces sólo se la pasaban peleando-, pero ya no podía más. El silencio lo carcomía, su propio silencio, su cobardía. Debía decírselo, fuese o no correspondido…

Debía hacerle saber sobre sus sentimientos. Y a la vez, conocer lo que el otro sentía.

Bebió un poco de la botella de champaña que se habían robado de la mesa de los bocadillos.

-Deja un poco…- la voz de su adorado tormento lo hizo casi atragantarse.

Apartó la botella de su boca y con un movimiento nada elegante, se secó los restos de la bebida que escurrían por sus labios.

-Tranquilo, hay suficiente para los dos. No soy como tú, no me lo gastaré todo. Yo sí se compartir, Ren.

El dueño de los ojos dorados lo miró fríamente, luego extendió la mano pidiendo la botella.

Sin vacilar, se la dio. El joven de china bebió un poco, con mucha elegancia.

-Aquí se está más tranquilo –dijo al dejar de beber.

-Es verdad –le sonrió su acompañante.

-Y bien, ¿Qué harás ahora que terminamos la preparatoria, Horo?

-¿Ah? Pues…

¿Qué que haría? ¿Además de pensar en aquellos ojos dorados que lo miraban con curiosidad? Ni él estaba muy seguro, había presentado un examen de admisión en una importante universidad, hoy apenas habían salido los resultados. Con alegría descubrió que había sido admitido. Y después de gritar un rato: "¡Estoy dentro, estoy dentro!" le dio la noticia a su hermana menor, Pilika.

Estaba muy contento con la profesión que había elegido, pero… seguramente al chino le parecería una carrera tonta…

Respiró hondo y en espera de una burla lo dijo:

-Estudiaré una licenciatura en gastronomía.

El joven chino lo miró asombrado.

-Dilo si quieres… crees que es una carrera tonta –Horo se encogió de hombros.

-No iba a decir eso, es sólo que… pensé que estudiarías botánica o algo así.

-Dudé entre ambas, pero…

-Te encanta comer –sonrió Ren, divertido.

Horo se puso muy rojo.

-Bueno, no precisamente por eso… ¿Y tú que harás?

Ren bebió otro trago más. Luego le respondió con simpleza.

-Viajaré a Europa.

Horo Horo palideció. ¡¿Qué viajaría a Europa?! ¡¿Se iría a otro continente?! ¡¿Se alejaría así de repente de él?!

-¿A Europa? –trató de que Ren no notara su desconcierto.

-Sí. Ahí estudiaré.

Nunca habían hablado de lo que harían después de terminar la prepa, por eso no sabía que se separarían así, tan bruscamente. ¡Rayos! Debía hacer algo, y pronto. Pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía hacer él?

-¿No me vas a preguntar que voy a estudiar? –Ren parecía no notar su turbación.

-¿Ah? Este… ¿qué vas a estudiar?

-mmm… -bebió un trago más- Diseño de modas.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso se estudia? ¿Y tan lejos?

Ren sonrió de un modo extraño. Le extendió la botella, Horo la tomó y dio un trago ¡Bien que le hacía falta!

-Es probable que no los vea en mucho tiempo –Ren tenía la mirada fija hacia el frente.

-Pero… Ren… ¿Estás seguro de que te quieres ir?

-No pienso quedarme toda la vida aquí. Me gusta viajar ¿Sabes?

Horo bajó la mirada, parecía que Ren no cambiaría de opinión.

-También te extrañaré –el chino lo miró con… ¿ternura?

-Yo… -no podía ocultar lo perturbado que estaba-. No quiero que te…

-Existe el teléfono, el correo electrónico y tradicional, además de muchas otras formas de seguir en contacto.

-Pero… no será lo mismo.

-No te pongas sentimental, Hoto-Hoto -semi sonrió-. Si así te has puesto tú, no quiero ni imaginar en como reaccionaran los demás.

-¿Los demás?

-Sí, a nadie más le he dicho. No me gustan las despedidas.

El de cabello color azul lo miró fijamente, mientras le daba otro trago a la botella de champaña. Tao miró al cielo.

-La luna es hermosa… -exclamó de pronto.

Horo también miró a la luna. Debía hacerlo ahora, Ren Tao debía conocer sus sentimientos… ¡No podía dejarlo ir sin decirle de su amor!

Dio otro trago más. Tomó aire y se puso de pie. Ren lo miró extrañado.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte… no sé como lo vayas a tomar… de hecho yo lo tomé muy mal cuando me di cuenta… pero… eso ya lo superé, he asimilado bien las cosas, ahora estoy más tranquilo… -apretó los puños-. ¡No! Estoy mintiendo… no estoy tranquilo… porque no sé como vayas a reaccionar y estoy peor ahora que se que te vas…

A pesar de estar fuera de el edifico de la escuela -la alberca quedaba en el exterior-, se lograba escuchar la música.

Usui guardó silencio unos segundos… ¿Estaba seguro de decírselo? No, claro que no lo estaba. Pero sentía que debía hacerlo… porque luego, cuando Ren ya no estuviese se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.

Se atrevió a mirarlo, quería ver la expresión de su rostro… algo en su semblante que le indicara si debía continuar o no.

El joven chino lo miraba con atención. No parecía distraído, ni fastidiado.

Horo tragó saliva y apartó sus ojos de Ren. Optó por mirar nuevamente a la luna.

-Yo… tú… me he dado cuenta de que yo… no creo estar confundido, así que no me vayas a salir con que es sólo una confusión… aunque tal vez lo sea… ¡No! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que no es una confusión! No puede ser una confusión, porque ahora que sé que te vas… todo se me está derrumbando…

-Tranquilo. Respira hondo y dime… ¡Que no te estoy entendiendo nada! –el chino ya se había impacientado.

-Es que Ren… tú… yo… ¡assshhhh! –sacudió la cabeza con rudeza.

Ren parpadeó y semi sonrió, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de un modo extraño.

-Sólo dime.

Horo lo miró asustado… ¿Acaso él ya lo sabía? Porque esa impresión le dio.

-Ren... ¿Tú lo sabes? –se atrevió a preguntarle.

Nuevamente aquel brillo en la mirada del chico Tao.

-¿Saber qué? –alzó una ceja con elegancia.

Horo se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Aquellos hermosos ojos dorados brillaban de un modo extraño. Sí, podría jurarlo… el chico ya lo sabía. Entonces, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¡Un reclamo o algo! ¿Por qué fingía no darse cuenta? Y entonces… ¿Aún tenía caso que le dijera?

-Estoy esperando… ¿Me dirás?

Horo Horo respiró hondo. Miró directamente a aquellos ojos dorados… pudo verse claramente reflejado en ellos. Tenía que decírselo… antes de que no vuelva a ver aquella doradez de su mirada.

-Sí. Yo estoy enamo…

¡Un fuerte salpicón de agua los empapó!

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! –dijeron los dos sobresaltados.

En el fondo de la alberca, con una pesa amarrada en el pie estaba…

-¡YOH!

Los dos corrieron en ayuda de su amigo, muy alarmados. Con mucho esfuerzo lograron sacarlo del agua.

Horo le quitó la pesa del tobillo. Ren comenzó a sacarle el agua.

-Nada… no responde –dijo Ren tratando de escuchar el corazón del casi ahogado Yoh.

-¡No digas eso! –Horo estaba muy asustado.

-Parece no tener pulso…

-¡Haz algo! –gritó alarmado.

Ren tomó aire y… ¡Besó a Yoh!

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Horo lo apartó bruscamente del gemelo menor.

-¡Dándole respiración de boca a boca! ¿Qué no ves?

-¿Ah? ¿Era eso? –se avergonzó.

-Cof, Cof, Cof… -Yoh comenzó a despertar.

-¡Yoh! –Horo se alegró.

Yoh sacó un poco de agua.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –el de nacionalidad china golpeó a Yoh.

-¡Ren, no! ¡Si no se murió ahogado, seguro lo matas tú! –gritó el ainu tratando de detenerlo.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?! –Ren estaba MUY molesto.

Yoh no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida.

-No me digas que reprobaste el examen de admisión a la facultad de medicina –suspiró Horo.

-¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡Ese no es motivo para suicidarse! ¡Puedes intentarlo el año siguiente o si no el siguiente, y si tampoco lo pasas pues el siguiente y si sigues sin pasar…pues, mejor búscate un empleo!

A Horo le salió una gota ante lo dicho por Ren… ¿Qué clase de consuelo era ese? Mejor le hubiese dicho: "Mira, Yoh el año que viene seguro sí pasas el examen…"

Yoh los miró. Y de repente, dos hileritas de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Es que… ¡Annita me rechazó!

Horo y Ren se fueron de espaldas.

-No puede ser… primero repruebas tu examen de admisión y luego el amor de tu vida te dice que no… con razón te quisiste suicidar –Horo se levantó del piso.

-¡No reprobé el examen! –Yoh se mostró algo ofendido.

-Ahhh, yo pensé –Horo se encogió de hombros, luego reaccionó-. ¡¿Cómo le hiciste para pasar?! ¡Es uno de los exámenes más difíciles! ¡Además había muchos aspirantes y muy buenos estudiantes, todo lo contrario a ti!

-¿Qué no soy buen estudiante? -Yoh sonrió-. No me subestimes.

-Manta te ayudó a estudiar, ¿verdad? –inquirió su amigo de cabellera azul.

-S-Sí… ¡Fueron varios días desde que solicité la ficha! ¡Ni dormía bien! –Nuevamente las hileritas en los ojos de Yoh.

-¡Te comprendo! ¡Así me pasó a mí! –Horo lo abrazó, también con hileritas en los ojos.

Ren le dio un par de golpes a cada uno.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!

Horo e Yoh se empezaron a sobar.

-¿Cómo está eso de que Anna te rechazó?

De los ojos de Yoh volvieron a escurrirse dos hileritas de lágrimas.

-Le acabo de confesar mi amor y ella me dijo que no me quiere… ¡Buah, Buah, Buah! –lloró sonoramente.

-¿Ella dijo eso? –Ren lo miró incrédulo.

-Sí… eso dijo-Yoh no paraba de llorar.

-Cálmate, Yoh. Tampoco es para tanto –Horo se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Pero ella es toda mi vida! ¡Y me rechazó! ¡Y lo peor es que sólo tengo su lástima! ¡La hubieran oído… en su voz se escuchaba lástima a pesar de haberse comportado tan fría! exclamó con voz dolida- ¡SU LÁSTIMA, SÓLO ESO TENGO! –alzó la voz.

-Y ahora también tienes la nuestra –el joven Tao también se cruzó de brazos.

Yoh estaba bastante mal. Su impecable traje verde, había quedado completamente empapado. Su cabello estaba todo revuelto. ¡Todo él era un completo desastre!

-Ven, te acompañaré a secarte…- se ofreció Horo- y de paso me seco yo, ya que me salpicaste con tu "clavado suicida".

-Está bien –dijo Yoh tratando de calmar su llanto.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste esa pesa? –Horo miró la enorme pesa que antes estaba amarrada al pie de Yoh.

-Del gimnasio.

-Me sorprende que un flacucho como tú haya podido cargarla –Horo se rascó la cabeza.

Ambos chicos caminaron rumbo a los vestidores del gimnasio. De pronto, Horo notó el repentino silencio de Ren. Lo buscó con la vista y lo encontró muy pensativo, con la mirada perdida.

-¿No vienes, Ren? –se atrevió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-No. Tengo algo que hacer –le respondió dándose la media vuelta.

-De acuerdo –Horo suspiró resignado.

Ren caminó en sentido contrarió, regresando al baile.

Horo lo miró irse. No pudo confesarle sus sentimientos. Aunque, lo más probable es que el chico Tao ya lo sabía. Estaba enterado de su amor.

* * *

-¡No puede ser! Lo hemos buscado por todas partes y ni rastro de él –se quejó Matty.

-Relájate, ya aparecerá –le sugirió Kanna.

-¡Es que justo cuando me he decidido a revelarle mis sentimientos se desaparece! ¡Dime si no es frustrante!

-Hmm, pues debe serlo. ¡Oh! Mira ahí viene Ren Tao, preguntémosle si lo ha visto.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacía el joven chino.

-¡Hey, Ren Tao! ¿Has visto a Horo Horo?

Ante la pregunta de Kanna, Ren las miró extrañado.

-¡Responde! ¿Sabes dónde está? –insistió Matty.

-Con Yoh, éste no se siente bien y Horo Horo lo acompaña –les dijo con simpleza.

-¡Ayyy no! De seguro es por lo que pasó con tu novia -soltó Matty decepcionada- ¡Ahora me será imposible hablar con Horo Horo!

Ren quiso soltar un "¡¿Mi novia?!" pero prefirió -por primera y única vez- pasar por alto esa ya monótona forma de referirse a Anna con respecto a él.

Prefirió en cambio hacer uso de su sarcasmo.

-Es una lástima. ¡Ya no podrán hablar de aquello tan importante que le querías decir!

Después de aquel comentario, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó de ellas.

-Es un hígado –exclamó Matty mientras lo veían alejarse.

Kanna no dijo nada. Tenía la vista aún fija en el camino que había seguido el joven chino.

-¿Kanna? –le llamó Matty.

La muchacha no respondió.

-¡Kanna! –le gritó.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada. Este… mejor busquemos a tu Horo. ¡Yo me encargaré de Yoh!

-¡Gracias, Kanna!

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia de donde había venido el chico Tao.

* * *

-Te traje un refresco, Tamao –sonrió Manta.

-Gracias –dijo la jovencita alejando sus pensamientos.

Manta se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te sucede algo? –el cabezón la miró preocupado.

-No. Es sólo que…

-Es por Yoh, ¿Verdad? –el semblante de Manta se tornó serio.

-Sí… -Tamao bajó la cabeza.

-¿Por lo que transmitieron en la pantalla?

La joven asintió en silencio.

-No te preocupes. Yoh es fuerte y superará el rechazo de Anna. Sólo necesita tiempo.

-Pero… ¿No deberíamos estar con él?

-Necesita estar solo. Tú lo viste, quisimos acercarnos y nos evadió.

Tamao lo miraba con atención. Aunque Manta trataba de tranquilizarla, no podía ocultar la preocupación que sentía por su mejor amigo.

El rostro del cabezón se mostró triste al decir:

-Aún así, me preocupa. ¡Nunca lo había visto en ese estado!

-Y con lo que me dijo… -señaló Tamao.

-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a lo de…?

-Sí. A cuando me dijo: "Tamao, el destino es cruel. Amaras a quien no te ama por no haber amado a quien te amo".

-No sé de donde sacó eso Yoh. Estaba muy raro.

-Seguramente lo dijo porque sabe que yo lo quiero y como él no me corresponde… ¿estará pensando que si la señorita Anna Kyouyama no lo quiere es por castigo a no quererme?

-No creo que así sea, estate tranquila.

-Pero, en ese caso… ¿A quién no he querido yo, para estar enamorada y no ser correspondida?

Manta bajó la cabeza con tristeza y algo sonrojado.

-¿Sabes, Manta? Yo estoy comprometida.

-¡¿Tú qué?!-alzó la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Sí. Esta mañana se me fue informado. Mis padres acordaron casarme con el hijo de unos amigos y socios suyos. Así nuestras familias estarán unidas…

-¡Es una locura! ¿Cómo es posible que en estos tiempos aun existan los matrimonios arreglados?

-Y lo peor es que ni siquiera conozco a quien será mi esposo…

-¿Y no puedes negarte?

-No. Como hija única y heredera de mis padres, es mi deber acatar sus órdenes… esa siempre ha sido mi obligación.

-¡Pero aquí hay mucho de por medio! ¡Tus sentimientos!

-Manta, no puedo hacer nada… siempre he sido sumisa y lo sabes bien. Además aunque mi corazón ya pertenezca a alguien más… no soy correspondida… ¡Es mejor que cumpla con el deseo de mis padres!

Manta la miró incrédulo.

-¿Entonces, es sólo porque Yoh no te corresponde que te estás negando la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien a quien en verdad quieras y te quiera? ¿Crees que ya no podrás enamorarte de alguien que no sea Yoh?

-Tal vez… me encariñe de mi prometido.

-¡No, Tamao! ¡Sólo estás escapando! ¡Te duele tanto el desamor de Yoh que has decidido huir cobardemente!

-¡Manta, por favor! ¡Nunca lo entenderías!

-Sólo entiendo que… me has decepcionado -el cabezón apretó los puños, bajando la mirada-. Siempre he admirado aquella fortaleza y coraje que aunque no lo aparentas, tienes. Y ahora me sales con esto…

-Es que yo… entiéndeme, por favor –también miró al piso.

-Lo lamento. No puedo entender nada.

-Cuando cumpla los veinte años, me casaré con aquel que mis padres han dispuesto.

-Si esa es tu decisión… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

-Apoyarme. Manta, eres mi único amigo. A nadie más le tengo tanta confianza –lo miró fijamente.

-¿Te refieres a que a todos les hablas de "Joven" o "Señorita" sin importar que tenemos la misma edad y estudiamos juntos, mientras que a mí me dices "Manta" a secas? –Manta seguía sin querer mirarla.

Tamao sonrió con dulzura:

-No. Me refiero a que eres una personita muy especial para mí.

-Pero no tanto como Yoh… -murmuró.

-¿Hum?

-No, nada. Olvídalo. ¿Y cuándo conocerás a tu prometido?

-No lo sé. Tengo miedo de que sea hasta el día de la boda.

-¿Sabes, Tamao? Yo tengo el presentimiento de que él tampoco está enterado de su compromiso.

* * *

-¿Ya estás mejor, Yoh?

-Eso creo… -el de cabello castaño tenía la mirada perdida.

-Y yo eso espero. ¡Vaya que nos diste un buen susto! ¡Nunca había visto a Ren reaccionar así! ¡Estaba muy alterado y asustado!

-Lo lamento –rió avergonzado.

-Ah, ya olvídalo. Lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores.

-Horo Horo… yo interrumpí algo, ¿Verdad?

Horo se puso muy rojo.

-¿Le ibas a decir lo que sientes por él?

-Ah… sí, eso iba a hacer.

Yoh abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¡Pero no pongas esa cara!

-Pero, me habías dicho que nunca se lo dirías. Y por más que estuve insistiéndote, te mostraste terco en que no. ¿Y ahora me sales con esto?

-Bueno, es que cambié de opinión… ¡Además él ya lo sabe!

-¿Y cómo? ¿Si le alcanzaste a decir?

-No. Justo cuando iba a decirle, tú nos salpicaste.

-Ah, sí –volvió a reír con vergüenza.

-Sólo es una sospecha que tengo. Tal vez estoy equivocado… pero sentí que él sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Y parecía disgustado o asqueado?

-No. Más bien, parecía ansioso.

-¿Ansioso?

-Aunque eso no significa que me corresponda.

-¿Y por qué no?

-No lo sé. Tiene muchas admiradoras y a lo mejor él ya tiene a alguien más en su mente.

-¿En serio tú crees eso?

-Tal vez. ¿Recuerdas nuestras sospechas? Él y Anna pasan juntos mucho tiempo y ahora ella te rechazó…

El rostro de Yoh se ensombreció.

-No me recuerdes eso.

-¡Perdón!

-Pero eso no significa que entre él y la señorita Kyouyama haya algo –rió tratando de darle animo, cambiando completamente su semblante ensombrecido.

-¿Ahora es "la señorita Kyouyama"?

-Estoy dolido.

-De acuerdo, como tú digas –dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

-Horo Horo, tal vez a Ren le guste alguien más.

-No lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un par de segundos, ambos con semblante pensativo.

Tras un largo suspiro, Horo decidió romper aquel silencio. Había algo que debía preguntar.

-Yoh, ¿Por qué él y Hao terminaron?

-¿Cómo quieres que yo sepa?

-Pues, Hao es tu hermano… tu gemelo. ¿No te dijo nada?

-Hao jamás me cuenta sus cosas. Ya sabes como es.

-Pero… ¿Algo que hayas notado? ¿Algo que se le haya escapado?

-mmm, no lo creo. Parecían muy contentos, el uno para el otro. Hao estaba muy entusiasmado, aunque lo disimulaba. Y de pronto… todo acabó.

-Ya veo.

-Y ahora, Hao es novio de Marion.

-¡Él no es novio de Marion!

-¡Como si lo fueran! ¡Siempre están juntitos! –exclamó risueño.

-¿Así cómo Ren y Anna?

Yoh dejó de sonreír y volvió a ensombrecerse.

-Ah… ¡upps! –se apenó Horo.

Kanna y Matty por fin los encontraron.

-¿Qué onda, chicos? ¿Qué hacen por aquí? –la más alta de ellas trató de sonar muy natural.

-¡Ah! ¡Kanna, Matty! ¿Disfrutando la fiesta? –les sonrió Yoh.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasó? –Kanna notó que el menor de los Asakura seguía algo mojado a pesar de tener una toalla.

-Es una larga historia –contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yoh resbaló y cayó a la alberca –les explicó o mejor dicho mintió, Horo.

-Ah… ¿Resbaló?-Kanna lo miró incrédula.

-Soy un poco torpe –y soltó una risilla para sí mismo.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa. Horo Horo, Matty tiene algo que decirte.

-¡Kanna! –Matty se puso muy roja.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es? –Horo parpadeó.

-Este… yo… -la joven estaba muy nerviosa.

-Vayan a otra parte. Yoh y yo no tenemos porque escuchar su plática.

-¿Y por qué no? –Yoh la miró confundido.

-¡Porque no es de nuestra incumbencia! –le dio un cocotazo al Asakura.

-¡Auch! Está bien… - aceptó mientras se sobaba el golpe.

Horo y Matty caminaron rumbo al pasillo de los casilleros.

* * *

La joven no podía ocultar sus nervios. Horo Horo estaba intrigado, ¿Qué sería eso que tenía que decirle?

Matty no podía hablar, temía que al hacerlo su voz sonara como un graznido. Sólo se quitó uno de los guantes y lo apretó con fuerza. Fue entonces que Horo notó su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó el ainu ya preocupado.

Matty no respondió. Miraba al piso tratando de juntar valor.

El joven se dedicó entonces a verla. La joven llevaba un vestido verde, de tirantes, largo con una abertura que dejaba al descubierto demasiada piel de su pierna derecha. Y lo entallado del vestido le daba un toque sensual. "Tiene lindo cuerpo" pensó Horo mientras posaba su mirada en el escote de la chica, descendiendo lentamente por la cintura hasta llegar a la abertura. Sacudió la cabeza con rudeza, seguramente el alcohol bebido con Ren comenzaba a hacerle efecto. ¿O por qué otra razón se sentiría tan acalorado de repente?

-Entonces, ¿qué me ibas a decir? –preguntó nuevamente, apartando cualquier pensamiento atrevido de su mente.

-Es que… no sé si sea buena idea decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no? Matty, es cierto que no somos grandes amigos; pero nos llevamos bien ¿O no? ¡Puedes decirme lo que sea! ¡Con toda confianza!

-Me da pena.

-¿Pena? Que yo sepa no eres penosa.

-¡Pero en esto sí! –dijo alzando la voz, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

Horo Horo miró entonces su rostro. Vaya que era muy linda. Sus pestañas, la nariz tan perfilada, lástima que traía algo de exceso en el maquillaje. "La prefiero al natural" pensó, para sí mismo otra vez. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de Matty cubiertos por el lápiz labial, tan delgados y antojables… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Y eso de dónde salió?! ¿Era él quien había pensado eso? De veras que esa botella de champaña le había afectado. Él no es de beber mucho, sólo bebe en compañía de Ren y no tan a menudo. Pero esa noche era especial y querían brindar… ¡Maldito Ren, ahora por su culpa estaba ebrio! ¿O tal vez no? ¿Por qué el alcohol se le había subido tan rápido? ¿O es qué nunca había notado lo que sexy que es Matty? "¡Ay no! Otra vez lo volví a hacer." Se recriminó mentalmente. "Deja de pensar en cosas sucias" se pidió a sí mismo.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me dirás o no? –soltó, desesperado por lo confuso de sus pensamientos.

-Te lo diré. Pero no sé que pase después… -dijo mientras se volvía a colocar el guante quitado.

-En ese caso, soy todo oídos –Horo la miró serenamente.

Al iniciar aquella nueva canción, las chicas en la pista de baile comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

Matty sintió deseos de gritar, también. Pero no tanto por la canción, sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Horo Horo, tú me gustas mucho.

Horo alzó una ceja.

-Y no hablo de cualquier gusto… me refiero a ese tipo de atracción que te quita el sueño.

Aquel sentimiento que te hace sentir mariposas en el estomago. A eso que llaman… ¿Amor? Sí, es eso. Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Horo Horo.

El joven abrió enormemente los ojos y la boca.

Matty tragó saliva, lo había hecho. Se lo había dicho… ¿Y ahora qué pasaría?

Ambos chicos estuvieron mirándose en completo silencio, Horo aún no cerraba la boca. Matty se sentía bastante nerviosa.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –la voz de la chica lo sacó del trance ocasionado por la sorpresa.

-Eh… sí…

¿Qué podía decirle? Jamás se imaginó que Matty sintiera algo así por él. Es cierto que se llevaban muy bien, pero… nunca se le había cruzado la idea de que la chica estuviese enamorada de él. Al menos que… ¡Sí, eso tenía que ser!

-¡Que bromista eres, no tienes remedio! –dijo con una gran sonrisa y dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Matty se fue de espaldas ante lo dicho -y hecho- por el joven.

En la pista la gran mayoría de las chicas coreaba la canción. Marion estaba sentada en un rincón, aún con un aire de tristeza en su mirada.

A pesar de estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar claramente la conversación que una pareja tenía a su lado derecho.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué has pensado? –preguntó el chico rubio.

-¿Sobre qué? –la joven que estaba junto a él lo miró con curiosidad.

A Marion le pareció conocida aquella voz. Sí, ya la había escuchado antes: Pilika Usui, la hermana menor de Horo Horo.

-Ya sabes… vente a vivir conmigo. ¡Se mi esposa!

Pilika abrió enormemente los ojos.

-¿Tu esposa? Pero si apenas hoy supe tu nombre…

-Yo en cambio sé todo sobre ti. Desde el primer momento en que te vi… supe que eras mi destino.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Tu destino? Eh… lo dudo mucho.

-Por favor, cásate conmigo. Haz terminado la preparatoria… ¿Qué más esperas?

Pilika frunció el ceño. ¿Qué que más esperaba? ¡Pues muchas cosas! El terminar la preparatoria era apenas el inicio… ¿Qué le hacía pensar a este tipo que dejaría todo sus planes sólo para irse con él? ¡Que gran tonto!

Marion se sintió incomoda. No debía estar escuchando aquella conversación. ¿Pero a dónde más iría? Kanna y Matty estaban desaparecidas, Hao seguía bailando con Jeanne. La rubia de ojos verdes no se llevaba con nadie más.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta –insistió el rubio con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-De ninguna manera. Yo tengo otros intereses que van más allá de convertirme en la esposa de algún inútil.

-¡¿Inútil?! ¡¿Pero cómo te atreves?! ¡Yo soy Abner Augusto IV! ¡Uno de los herederos más ricos del mundo!

-¿Herencia? ¿Herencia de presunción? No gracias, yo paso –sonrió con sencillez.

Marion estaba asombrada. Ella sabía quien era aquel chico. Y aunque no era de su agrado, sabía que Kanna había mostrado interés económico en él. No era que su amiga estuviese enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que la enorme fortuna de aquel chico era bastante atractiva, claro que el chico también era apuesto y cualquier niña tonta -como les decía Kanna- era capaz de hacer lo que estuviese a su alcance para satisfacerlo y lograr así un futuro económicamente estable. Marion también sabía que los Usui no contaban con una muy buena estabilidad económica, a decir verdad tenían bastantes dificultades económicas. Pilika tenía una beca, por lo cual debía mantener un excelente promedio. Y la jovencita bien que había sabido conservar ese promedio… incluso hasta llegar a la exageración -en palabras de Matty-. Y la prueba estuvo en que Pilika había sido adelantada un año. Era esa la razón por la cual la menor de los Usui también se estaba graduando esa noche.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Pilika. Yo pude haber solucionado tus problemas financieros.

-Lástima, no me interesa.

El joven se levantó. Sin decirle nada más, se alejó de ella, llevándose su enorme ego pisoteado.

Pilika rió bajito.

-Eres admirable –exclamó Marion.

-¿Eh?

Pilika observó a la joven. Trató de hacer memoria, la había visto antes…Pero, ¿dónde? ¡Ah! De pronto lo recordó. La había visto una o dos veces en compañía de su hermano, de Ren y de aquella chica llamada Matty. Agudizó más la memoria y supo con certeza de quien se trataba: Marion Phauna, la mejor amiga de Hao Asakura.

-Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Creí que eras una más del montón. Ya sabes, de esas niñas tontas y bonitas que piensan que su destino es casarse y tener hijos.

Pilika frunció el ceño.

-¿Esa impresión doy?

-Sí. Pareces algo tonta. Dudaba de que tu inteligencia fuese genuina y que si te avanzaron de grado fue por otras razones muy… distintas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo jamás! ¡Eso sería tan sucio! ¡Yo no soy así!

-Ahora ya lo vi. No eres como las demás.

-¡Claro que no!

-Me agradas –le sonrió.

Pilika se sintió muy incomoda. Era raro ver a aquella chica sonreír. Incluso en compañía de Hao, eran pocas las veces que se le veía sonreír.

Además, "esa chica Phauna sí que es bonita" pensó algo embelesada. Aquel vestido azul celeste -que curiosamente era del mismo color que el cabello de la joven ainu-, le quedaba perfectamente. Era largo, pegado; de tirantes y con corsé. La cintura de la rubia lucía aún más ceñida que de costumbre y eso que de por sí era diminuta. De pronto recordó una conversación con Tamao: "Estoy muy contenta con lo que tengo, es decir me agrada mi cuerpo pero… ¡Como me encantaría que mi cintura fuese como la de Marion Phauna!" se ruborizó al recordarse a sí misma hacer ese comentario.

Sin decir nada más, Marion se puso de pie y se retiró. Pilika la vio partir, tenía el rostro sonrojado y se sentía de un modo extraño.

La canción había finalizado. Anna estaba en un rincón. Después del alboroto por lo ocurrido con Yoh, lo que menos quería era seguir siendo el centro de atención. Así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo, se había ido a refugiar en aquel sitio.

Fue ahí donde Ren la encontró.

-Anna.

Anna lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ren se acercó más a ella.

-¿Rechazaste a Yoh? –le soltó sin rodeos.

Anna sólo alzó una ceja. ¡Vaya! ¡Todos vieron eso! ¡La pantalla gigante sí que había servido al objetivo por la que fue puesta!

-¿Por qué…? –Ren suavizó el tono de voz.

Anna no respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-Tú me dijiste… que te estabas enamorando…

-Y tú supusiste que de Yoh –la rubia por fin habló.

-Y tú no me negaste eso. ¡No me salgas ahora con que no era Yoh!

Anna cruzó los brazos.

-Sí salgo con eso. No era Yoh.

-¿Eh?

-Me estoy enamorando… o más bien ya lo estoy… pero no de Yoh.

-¿Y entonces? ¡No me digas que de su hermano!

-Tampoco. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Somos amigos. ¿Desde cuándo nos ocultamos cosas?

-Lo mismo te pregunto.

-¿Cómo?

-Los últimos meses estuviste saliendo con Matilda Matisse, Marion Phauna y Horokeu Usui.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡Tú lo sabías!

-Salían porque…

-Tú sabes lo que Horo Horo siente por mí.

-Y también sé, al igual que tú… que Matty está muy interesada en él. ¿O no?

-Sí… ¿Y eso qué? ¡No sé a donde quieres llegar!

-Buen triangulo amoroso… ¿O debería decir cuadrado?

-¿Qué?

-Matty quiere a Horo Horo, Horo Horo te quiere a ti y tú quieres a…

-Ya sé a donde quieres llegar.

-Te advertí que no jugarás con fuego.

-Pero, ¿y todo eso qué? No te lo oculté… tú sabías perfectamente bien lo que hacía y porque lo hacía.

-Yo sabía sobre la chica Phauna… pero Ren, ¿desde cuándo comenzaste a ver a Horo Horo de otro modo?

Ren tragó saliva. La rubia había dado en el clavo.

* * *

-¿Piensas qué es una broma? –Matty logró sobreponerse de su primera impresión.

-Sí. ¿Qué no lo es?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! –la joven estaba muy molesta.

-¡No te creo! ¡Apuesto a que entre tú y Kanna han ideado esta jugarreta para burlarse de mí! –dijo divertido, pues creía que era una broma.

-¡No lo es! -gritó Matty- ¡Eres un tonto!

Matty golpeó al pobre Horo Horo, tumbándolo en el piso.

Yoh y Kanna parecieron, atraídos por el escándalo de la chica.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –preguntó Kanna alarmada.

-¿Horo Horo estás bien? –Yoh lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¡El muy torpe cree que es una broma! –Matty se quejó con Kanna.

-¿Y no lo es? –preguntó Horo aun aturdido por el golpe.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Kanna dile!

-No es broma. Matty está muy enamorada de ti.

-¡Wow! ¡Quien lo hubiese pensado! –Yoh estaba muy asombrado.

Horo Horo parpadeó muy rápido:

-Discúlpame… es que… nunca me imaginé que tú… no parecía…

-¡Vaya que eres bruto! –exclamó Kanna.

-¿Por qué otra razón teníamos aquellas citas dobles? –soltó Matty

-¿Citas dobles? –ni Horo, ni Yoh entendían nada.

-¡Sí! ¡Las salidas entre Marion, Ren, tú y yo!

-¿Esas salidas? Pero… ¿qué no eran salidas entre Ren y yo? -de repente se sonrojó ante lo dicho- ¡Quiero decir que yo siempre creí que nosotros nos las encontramos por casualidad!

-¡¿Qué?! -Matty abrió enormemente los ojos- ¡Pero si Ren y tú arreglaban la cita! ¡Ustedes nos decían donde encontrarnos!

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto… ¡Al menos yo no sabía nada!

-¡Pero Ren sí! ¡Kanna, explica!

Kanna suspiró resignada, era hora de decir toda la verdad.

-Resulta que… Ren y yo hicimos un trato.

-¿Un trato? ¿Cuál trato? –Matty se mostró confundida

-Sí… las citas… aquellos encuentros

-Tú me dijiste que Horo Horo y Ren se ponían de acuerdo en donde vernos, luego te decían a ti y tú nos decías a nosotras.

-Fue mentira. Verás… el trato era que Ren te llevaría a Horo Horo si yo me aseguraba de que Marion estuviese presente.

Horo Horo sintió que en ese momento el mundo dejaba de girar, Yoh lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Por qué haría eso Ren? –preguntó el ainu con voz ronca.

-Porque a él le gusta Marion; él ayudaba a Matty contigo y yo lo ayudaba a él con Marion. Ése fue el intercambio.

El corazón del chico Usui se hizo pedazos. ¡Ren lo había utilizado! Aquellas salidas... ¡Realmente no estaba interesado en salir con él! Si aceptaba sus invitaciones o si él mismo lo invitaba, era por otro motivo. Esos encuentros "casuales" con las dos chicas fueron una farsa… Ren lo había usado. Se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos, porque ahora ya estaba seguro: Ren sabía que estaba enamorado de él.

-Horo Horo… -lo llamó Yoh.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, Kanna?! –Matty se mostró muy dolida.

-Lo hice por ti…

-¿Y Marion lo sabe?

-No… ella sólo iba porque te daba mucha pena estar con Horo Horo a solas… eso tú misma le dijiste ¿o no?

-Sí… ¡Pero, era porque yo no sabía del plan tuyo y de Ren Tao!

-Matty… yo sólo quería ayudarte…

-¡No! ¡Ahora me siento tan tonta! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?!

La joven Matisse se echó a correr, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Matty… -Kanna se mostró afligida.

Yoh sólo frunció el ceño. Horo Horo apretó los puños, tratando de evitar que alguna lágrima se le escapara.

* * *

Ya era muy noche. Marion se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela, Hao estaba a punto de retirarse del baile. Llevaría a Jeanne a casa.

-Nos vemos luego, Marion.

-Que te vaya bien.

Hao suspiró mientras veía a Jeanne despedirse de sus amigas.

-Esta noche fue fantástica. Pero es sólo el comienzo –sonrió.

-Conduce con cuidado, es época de accidentes –le pidió Marion con su semblante inexpresivo de siempre.

-¡No me desees tanta suerte!

Hao le dio un beso en la mejilla:

-Después te hablo para contarte como me fue.

-Esperaré ansiosa –murmuró la rubia, con sarcasmo.

Hao no lo notó. Y si acaso lo hizo, prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

Jeanne se acercó, había terminado de despedirse de sus amigas. Saludó a Marion con cortesía y ésta no tuvo más remedio que contestar al saludo. Después de un: "¿Nos vamos, Hao?" La pareja se despidió de Marion. Hao abrió la puerta del coche a Jeanne y la joven subió con delicadeza. Hao agitó la mano en señal de despedida a Marion, ésta sólo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. El coche arrancó y el carro se fue.

Marion, aún sin expresión alguna…se sintió desvanecer. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar aquel amor?

-¡Marion! –era la voz de Matty

Marion se giró hacía la recién llegada. Y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con asombro y preocupación: los ojos de su amiga estaban llenos de lágrimas, con todo el rímel escurrido bajo los parpados.

* * *

Ren se había separado de Anna. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable al haber sido descubierto por su rubia amiga. ¡Increíble! ¿Anna lo sabía? ¿Y cómo? Si él apenas hace unos días lo había descubierto… vaya que esa señorita lo conocía muy bien.

A él siempre le había gustado Marion Phauna, Kanna lo descubrió y llegaron a una tregua. Él ayudaría a Matilda Matisse con Horo Horo, a cambio Kanna le ayudaría con Marion.

Y el plan se puso en marcha, y todo parecía marchar bien. Hasta que, sin darse cuenta… comenzó a disfrutar demasiado de la compañía del Usui. Tanto, que en una u otra ocasión lo había invitado a salir, con o sin Matty y Marion presentes.

Sin darse cuenta, el ainu lo había conquistado. Sin darse cuenta dejó de verlo como un amigo. Sin darse cuenta el chico le había empezado a gustar demasiado, sin darse cuenta… se había enamorado de él.

A pesar de aquel descubrimiento, decidió callarlo. Ni siquiera a Anna se lo había confiado. Era algo tan privado, para él era estrictamente necesario mantenerlo en secreto. No tanto por el hecho de que ambos fuesen hombres, después de todo ya había tenido una relación con Hao Asakura. Era más bien, por el hecho de que fuese de Horokeu Usui de quien se había enamorado, ¿Qué tenía eso de raro? Tal vez era cuestión de orgullo… Fuese lo que fuese, sólo Ren lo sabía.

Se encontraba en la alberca, con la mirada fija en el agua de ésta. De repente su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido al recordar que apenas hace poco, Horo le iba a confesar sus sentimientos, ¿Por que eso iba a hacer, verdad? ¿Y él que iba a responderle? Mentalmente había agradecido al cielo que Yoh les haya interrumpido, aunque también estaba ansioso de que el chico de cabellera color azul le dijera finalmente lo que sentía.

-Ren Tao.

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz femenina. El Tao se giró hacía la dueña de la voz.

Era una joven bastante atractiva, de rizos castaños y ojos verdes. Sus labios estaban muy marcados de un tono rojo. Su vestido demasiado entallado y corto, "Muy corto…" pensó Ren mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza. Se le hacía conocida… ¿Pero de dónde? ¡Ah sí! Era del grupo de teatro, él no pertenecía ahí pero Horo Horo y Hao sí.

Al principio el chino iba a las presentaciones por el mayor de los Asakura, cuando terminaron dejó de asistir, pero Horo había insistido en que lo fuese a ver actuar; Ren -después de hacerse del rogar- accedió a ir a verlo en escena, a pesar de que al pobre Usui nunca le tocó un estelar y siempre le daban los papeles secundarios o en su mayoría los extras.

-Soy Goretti Hanasanai.

-Sé quien eres.

La joven se sonrojó.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

Ren estaba siendo demasiado amable… aunque la verdad, no tenía el menor interés en hablar con nadie.

-Yo… yo…

La seguridad que la joven había mostrado en el baño, frente a las otras tantas admiradoras de Ren, se había esfumado por completo.

-¿Qui… qui… quieres bailar?

Ren alzó una ceja, algo fastidiado.

-No tengo ganas –le soltó en seco.

La joven bien pudo haberse ido llorando o bastante frustrada. ¡Pero ella era Goretti Hanasanai, jamás haría una cosa así! ¡No se rendiría tan fácilmente! Además, con o sin baile debía alcanzar su objetivo.

-Entonces… charlemos un rato –se mostró más segura.

Ren se encogió de hombros. Que ella hable, él fingiría escucharla.

-¿Qué piensas estudiar ahora que terminamos la preparatoria? Porque vas a seguir estudiando ¿verdad?

-Diseño.

-¿Grafico? ¡Que interesante!

-No. De modas.

-¿Ah? ¡Todavía mejor! Entonces, te contrataré como mi diseñador de imagen… jojojo.

-"¿Y ésta qué acaso tiene complejo de Santa Claus?" -Pensó Ren al escucharla reír.

-Eh… ¿Y dónde vas a estudiar eso?

-Europa.

-¡¿Te irás de Japón?!

-Y del continente.

Ren estaba fastidiado. Ni siquiera su hermana o sus padres estaban enterados de aquella decisión, como para tener que estar diciéndole a esta "pitufa" lo que tenía planeado hacer. Bueno, de hecho no importaba ya a quien le decía y a quien no… A quien realmente necesitaba decirle ya lo sabía… y con eso se daba por bien servido.

-Entonces, tengo que hacerlo antes de que te vayas.

-Ajá –Ren no le estaba prestando atención.

-¿No me vas a preguntar que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Ajá, sí.

-Ren…

-¿Hum?

-Me gustas mucho.

La muchacha se le había arrojado a los brazos. Ren ante el contacto se sorprendió bastante.

-O… oye… -el chino se había sonrojado.

La joven lo abrazó con más fuerza, haciendo al joven Tao enrojecer. Se sentía TAN incomodo.

-¡Ren Tao!

Una segunda voz femenina se escuchó. Ren conocía a la perfección aquella voz. Hace apenas algún tiempo, aquella voz lo hacía suspirar y más si por casualidad aquella voz era usada para pronunciar su nombre.

Goretti se separó de Ren y miró de un modo fulminante a Marion Phauna.

La rubia la ignoró, tenía la mirada clavada en Ren. Matty se encontraba detrás de ella.

Sin decir nada, la joven Phauna caminó hasta el chico Tao y…

¡PLAFFF!

Lo abofeteó.

Matty se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Goretti lanzó un gritito. Ren sólo atinó a llevarse la mano en la mejilla abofeteada.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Maldita lunática! –gritó Goretti.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Déjanos solos –dijo Marion con voz firme.

Goretti estaba por lanzarse sobre ella, pero la voz de Ren la detuvo:

-Haz lo que ella dice. Después hablamos.

-¡Pero Ren!

-Después –el chico le lanzó una rápida mirada que la hizo sonrojar.

La joven de los rizos castaños se marchó. Dejando solos a una llorosa Matty, una enfadada Marion y un desconcertado Ren.

-¿Qué clase de personas son tú y Kanna? ¿Cómo pueden jugar así con sentimientos ajenos? ¡Lo que han hecho no tiene nombre!

Ren la observó… ¿De qué hablaba Marion? Miró a Matty y vio en la mirada de la pelirroja, dolor y rabia a la vez. Entonces comprendió todo: El trato entre él y Kanna había sido descubierto.

-Escucha… -Ren trató de buscar alguna explicación razonable que dar.

-¡No escucharé nada! ¡No comprendo como se atrevieron a algo así! ¡Y lo peor es que me siento cómplice!

-Tú no estabas enterada… -la trató de calmar el Tao.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Directa o indirectamente también soy culpable!

-Nuestra intención no era lastimar a nadie.

-¡A mi me ilusionaron! –Matty había dejado el llanto y se unió al enfrentamiento.

-¡Babeabas por Horo, Kanna sólo quiso ayudar! –lanzó el chino

-¡Así como tú babeas por Marion! ¡¿No?! –en la voz de la chica había amargura.

Ren se sonrojó.

-Sí… lo admito –le lanzó una breve mirada a la rubia de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Y por eso me utilizaste?! –esa voz… Ren tragó saliva.

¡Oh cielos! ¿Horo Horo también se había enterado? Ren lo miró con desesperación, el ainu estaba ahí parado, con Yoh atrás de él. Por primera vez vio al menor de los Asakura con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Horo se notaba demasiado dolido.

Ren sintió la enorme necesidad de correr a abrazarlo y desaparecer junto con él.

El bullicio proveniente de la alberca había alertado a todos los presentes en el baile, ya no se escuchaba la música; nuevamente la pantalla gigante proyectaba un nuevo escándalo.

-¡Hermano!-exclamó Pilika con la vista en el plasma.

Tamao y Manta se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el cabezón.

-No lo sé… -Pilika reflejaba la preocupación en su rostro.

En el otro extremo se encontraba Anna. Tenía su semblante serio de siempre, los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la pantalla. Lanzó un suspiro: "Ay Ren…" Se dio la media vuelta y caminó rumbo al escenario del nuevo espectáculo.

* * *

-Horo Horo, escúchame… -el chico chino no sabía ni que decir.

Debía dar una explicación, ¿Pero que explicación podría darle? Todo era cierto, él había utilizado a Horo.

-No hay nada que explicar, Ren. Lo hecho, hecho está –Kanna hizo su aparición.

-¿Kanna cómo pudiste prestarte para algo así? –Marion la miró con reproche.

-Fue por Matty… todo lo hice por ella.

-¡Pero yo nunca te pedí que hicieras algo así! –Matty estaba muy alterada.

-¡No fue necesario que lo pidieras, yo quise hacerlo! –Kanna también hablaba muy alto.

-¡¿Por qué?! –gritó Matty.

-¡Por que yo…! –Kanna se detuvo.

¿Por qué ella qué? Kanna no sabía que es lo que iba a decir. De hecho, ni sabía porque lo había hecho. Matty era su amiga, al igual que Marion. Y a pesar de su carácter algo rudo, Kanna las quería mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ellas dos.

-¡¿Y tú no tienes nada que decir?! –Horo se dirigió a Ren.

-Horo Horo… -Yoh lo miró con preocupación.

-¡Baja la voz! ¡Todos nos están mirando! –Ren notó la presencia de varios curiosos alrededor de la escena.

-Y grabando… -a Yoh le salió una gota al ver a los encargados del "video recuerdo".

-¡Eso a mí no me importa! ¡¿Cómo pudiste Ren?! ¡Tú sabías lo que siento por ti! ¡Siempre lo has sabido! ¡Rayos, que tonto soy!

Los curiosos exclamaron un: "¡Oh!" llenos de sorpresa. Ren se puso muy rojo, no se sabe si por la ira o la pena.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡¿Toda la escuela debe enterarse de tus tonterías?!

-¡¿Tonterías?! ¡¿Lo que siento por ti es una tontería?!

-¡Pues claro que lo es! ¡Todo lo relacionado a ti es una tontería!

Y nuevamente un "¡Oh!". Horo Horo apretó los puños con rabia y dolor.

-Tal vez lo sea… es cierto soy un completo imbécil… un imbécil por haberme enamorado de alguien como tú.

Ren abrió enormemente los ojos, no esperaba que el ainu dijera eso.

-Esto es lo que me merezco… por amar a alguien que no vale nada. No vales nada Ren, para mí lo eras todo... pero en este momento, siento que ya no vales absolutamente nada.

Y otro: "¡Oh!". La quijada de Ren comenzaba a temblar.

-No quiero volver a verte… desde este momento, tú ya no existes para mí.

Dicho esto, el de cabello celeste se dio la media vuelta con intención de marcharse.

-¡Hasta que al fin lo entendiste! –Ren estaba dolido y sintió la necesidad de que el ainu estuviera igual.

Horo Horo se detuvo. Se giró para ver de frente al chino.

-Es cierto, siempre he sabido lo que sientes por mí. Y aunque esos sentimientos eran una molestia para mí… luego logré sacarles algo útil -Ren miró a Horo y luego a Kanna.- Fue que hicimos el trato.

Horo sonrió con amargura. Volvió a girarse en sentido contrario y se abrió camino entre los curiosos, éstos murmuraban a cada paso que el ainu daba entre ellos.

Del mismo camino por el que Horo se había marchado, alguien había llegado: Era Anna.

A paso firme caminó hacia Ren y sin decir nada… ¡le dio una bofetada!

Nuevamente un: "¡Oh!", por parte de los espectadores: tanto los que estaban ahí, como los que veían la escena desde la pista de baile a través de la pantalla gigante.

-¿Anna…? –Ren la miró muy confundido.

-Eres un completo imbécil –fue lo único que dijo la rubia.

-Debemos tranquilizarnos. Esto es algo que se debe hablar con calma y no a gritos –Yoh se puso en medio de los cinco chicos.

Los murmullos volvieron a escucharse: "¿No a él lo rechazó aquella chica?" "¿Cómo pretende solucionar problemas ajenos cuando él no ha podido con los suyos?" "¡Buen consejero sentimental va a ser!"

Yoh comenzó a ponerse rojo de vergüenza.

-BASTA -La voz de Anna se escuchó tan autoritaria como siempre- Esto no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes, así que… ¡LARGO!

En cuestión de segundos todos los curiosos habían corrido rumbo a la pista de baile, incluyendo a los encargados de transmitir aquel escándalo por la pantalla.

Matty, Marion, Kanna, Ren, Anna e Yoh se miraron unos a otros en completo silencio.

* * *

Horo Horo estaba en la pista, tenía una botella de licor en la mano y bebía lentamente. La gran mayoría de los presentes -incluyendo a los recién llegados/correteados por Anna- lo miraban y murmuraban.

-¡Hermano! –Pilika se le acercó, bastante preocupada.

De tras de ella estaban Manta y Tamao.

-Nunca le importé… -la voz de Horo se escuchó ahogada-. Sólo… me usó…

-Hermano… -Pilika colocó una mano en el hombro del ainu.

Ni Tamao, ni Manta se atrevieron a decir algo.

Los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar cuando vieron cruzar a Kanna con paso veloz. De tras de ella iba Marion, al parecer la rubia de ojos verdes la estaba persiguiendo.

Yoh y Matty hicieron su aparición. Con una seña, Yoh indicó a Pilika, Tamao y Manta que debían dejar solos a Horo y Matty.

-Horo Horo… yo… lo siento mucho.

-¿Sentir qué? -Horo sonrió con tristeza-. No es tu culpa… de hecho, creo que no es culpa de nadie.

-Aún así… -Matty bajó la cabeza.

Horo la tomó de los hombros con dulzura.

-Tranquila –sonrió tiernamente.

Matty se sonrojó ante el contacto con el chico.

* * *

Anna tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. El semblante de Ren era inexpresivo.

-¿Y bien? –la rubia fue la primera en hablar.

-Eso quisiera saber yo… ¿Por qué apareces de repente y me golpeas llamándome imbécil?

-Por que eso eres. Tú quieres a ese chico, ¿o me equivoco? –Anna alzó una ceja.

Ren no habló, sólo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-¿Y entonces? ¡Ve y díselo!

Ren tragó saliva ¿Qué se lo dijera? ¿Después de todo lo que pasó? ¿Después de el alboroto ese? Además… Horo Horo había dicho que no quería volver a verlo. El corazón del chico chino se estremeció al recordar aquellas palabras salir de los labios del ainu.

-¡Ren!

Se sobresaltó ante el llamado de Anna.

-Hazlo –le dijo casi en una orden.

Ren sonrió algo temeroso. Se dio media vuelta y a paso veloz fue en busca de Horo Horo.

Anna lo miró alejarse y una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios.

* * *

Horo Horo y Matty reían abiertamente, las mejillas del ainu tenían un leve color carmín, producto del alcohol ingerido anteriormente.

A lo lejos, Pilika lo miraba muy angustiada.

-Nunca lo había visto tan tomado…

-Calma Pilika, él estará bien. Sólo necesita desahogarse –le dijo Yoh con su aire despreocupado de siempre.

-Yo creo que ha bebido demás –Manta cruzó los brazos.

-Yo opino lo mismo –Tamao también estaba preocupada.

Los tres lanzaron un suspiro resignado. Aunque quisieran, no sabían como ayudar a Horo Horo. Tal vez Yoh tenía razón y el joven sólo necesitaba desahogarse, bien dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo ¿No?

-Ren… -murmuró Yoh de pronto.

Sus tres acompañantes dirigieron la mirada hacia el mismo sitio que estaba mirando el menor de los Asakura.

En el otro lado de la pista, se encontraba Ren. Era fácil verlo, ya que aunque aún habían algunas parejas bailando; por lo tarde que ya era, el número de bailarines habían disminuido mucho.

Los ojos dorados de Ren estaban fijos en Matty y Horo Horo. Frunció el ceño al ver que Horo se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven, dejando muy poca distancia entre ambos.

Empuñó las manos y caminó a paso firme hacia la pareja que parecía muy divertida.

-Horo Horo tenemos que hablar.

Horo lo miró algo aturdido, tardó en reconocerlo… el alcohol sí que le había hecho efecto.

-¿Me escuchaste? Tengo algo que decirte.

Horo sonrió con ironía.

-No Ren… vete, yo no quiero –le dijo casi en un puchero.

-Pero yo sí. Ven conmigo –trató de sujetarlo del brazo.

-¡No me toques! –Horo se alejó de él violentamente.

Matty veía la escena con asombro, sin atreverse a meterse. Lo mismo ocurría con Yoh y compañía.

-Horo Horo… -Ren suavizó un poco el tono.

-Déjame. Te dije que tú ya no existías para mí.

-No digas estupideces.

-No son estupideces… quiero que me dejes en paz.

-¡Pero Horo Horo!

-Ya me escuchaste. Ahora… con tu permiso –Horo se puso de pie.

-Escúchame… tengo que decirte...

-¿Vienes Matty? –Horo ignoró a Ren y le extendió un brazo a la chica.

La joven algo sonrojada lo tomó y ambos se alejaron, dejando a Ren ahí solo.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**

_**

* * *

**__**N/A:**_ ¡Ufff! Me quedó bastante largo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. La verdad es que a mí me gustó mucho, mucho. (Eh… pues obvio, yo lo escribí así que me tiene que gustar, jeje). Este capítulo fue como un prologo, los demás capítulos se van a situar unos 12 años después de la noche de graduación. Por lo tanto, creo que estarán algo lentos ya que se verá que ha ocurrido con cada uno de los personajes.

No se dejen llevar por el nombre, no es un _songfic _y como se habrán dado cuenta aquellas personas que habían leído este capítulo anteriormente, lo he editado: ¡Le quité las canciones! ¿Los motivos? Bueno, reglas de la página. ¡Y las reglas hay que respetarlas, aunque no nos parezcan!

.Próximo capítulo:

"**Periodista y Mujer"**

No sé cuanto me tarde en actualizarlo, todavía no actualizo mis demás fanfics y pienso dejar a este en lista de espera, al menos mientras inicio la otra ronda de actualizaciones de mis demás fanfics.

¡Metí demasiados enredos amorosos! Todavía no sé bien quien se va a quedar con quien. Porque además, en los siguientes capítulos van a aparecer más personajes (incluidos el lindo inglesito y el buen chocolatín). ¡Ah, a propósito! Como ya notaron habrá algo de shonen ai (aún no estoy muy segura si llegará al yaoi total o no) pero eso será a partir del tercer episodio. Si tienen algunas sugerencias de quien debería quedarse con quien, ¡Son bien recibidas, es en serio!

¡AH! El título del fanfic ("Subidón") lo tomé de una canción de Fey, dicha canción ya tiene algún tiempo... ¡Pero a pesar de eso me encanta y no me canso de escucharla! Es una canción preciosa (al menos para mí) y si tienen oportunidad de escucharla, escúchenla. Además creo que queda muy bien con la historia, en especial con los sentimientos de cada uno de los personajes.

Bueno, ya mejor le corto. Porque si de por sí este capítulo quedó largo, con las notas del autor me va a quedar aún más enorme.

Me despido, agradeciéndoles por leer mis fanfics. ¡Mil gracias! Sus comentarios me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta el próximo episodio… el cual por cierto, trataré de que ya no esté tan largo.


	2. Periodista y Mujer

**_Disclaimer: _****Los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo pertenecen a Shaman King, que a su vez es una creación de Hiroyuki Takei; a excepción de Yamato Sekawa, Hitomi (la secretaria de Anna) y Goretti Hanasanai (quien también hizo aparición en el capítulo anterior) que son personajes hechos por mí. **

**

* * *

****Subidón**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Periodista y Mujer" **

_**Si es necesario, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Soy fuerte, soy invencible, soy una mujer.**_

Estacionó el automóvil, una vagoneta color vino. Se giró hacía su acompañante: Una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos, piel pálida y semblante inexpresivo: _Anna Kyouyama… _su sola presencia lo hacía embelesar.

-¿Te divertiste? –le preguntó a la dama, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Anna ni siquiera lo miró, se limitó a abrir la puerta del auto.

-¿Me invitas a subir? –pretendió sonar atrevido, sin embargo un sonrojo invadió su rostro.

-Buenas noches –pronunció la rubia sin inmutarse, saliendo del auto.

Sin voltear a verlo, Anna caminó hacia la entrada del edificio donde vivía.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró con algo de pereza. Se quitó el fino abrigo y lo arrojó sobre el mueble. Encendió la luz y seguidamente se quitó los zapatos.

Caminó hasta la cocina y de la alacena cogió un vaso. Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una jarra llena de agua. Se sirvió, para después sentarse en una de las sillas.

Bebió un poco de agua, asentó el vaso sobre la mesa y clavó su mirada en el contenido de la jarra.

"_Estás hermosa"_ recordó al chico de la vagoneta, decírselo horas atrás.

Lanzó un suspiro de fastidio. "Yamato Sekawa" ¿Ese era el nombre? En realidad, no tenía importancia… no volvería a salir con él. No era un chico desagradable… -bueno, tal vez un poco-, "pecaba de encantador" -o al menos así se había descrito él mismo-, sin embargo, no era lo que ella buscaba.

Aceptó salir con él, sólo por insistencia de Shalona -una de los miembros de su equipo de trabajo- , casualmente, Yamato es cuñado de la extravagante dama y había suplicado por conocer a la señorita Kyouyama. Anna se sintió _acorralada_ ante la insistencia de Shalona y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Nunca antes había visto a Yamato Sekawa, hasta esta noche. La primera impresión siempre viene de la vista… ¿no? Pues, a simple vista Yamato es muy atractivo, o eso le pareció a la rubia. Yamato Sekawa, hermano menor del esposo de Shalona. Físicamente, Yamato es un joven pelirrojo, con el cabello cortado al estilo hongo, con dos mechones caídos en la frente, piel blanca, complexión delgada y lleva una arracada en la oreja derecha.

La segunda impresión, viene de la forma en que se comporta una persona ¿verdad? Pues, el comportamiento de Yamato no rebasó las expectativas de Anna: El clásico niño rico, hijo de papi, júnior… o como prefieran llamarle. Durante toda la velada, sólo se dedicó a tratar de impresionarla ¡Lo peor que una persona -en especial un hombre- puede hacer con Anna Kyouyama! Primero, le presumió la Vagoneta color vino… ¡Vagoneta propiedad del suegro de Shalona! luego quiso lucirse con su "alto conocimiento en vinos y demás bebidas", pero a la hora de pedir… tuvo que escoger ella o de lo contrario terminarían tomando agua del tubo.

La tercera impresión… no, no hubo tercera impresión. Anna no se lo permitió, ya había tenido suficiente con esas dos impresiones. Así que en un determinado momento de la "cita", se desconectó de ahí y la atención que le prestaba a Yamato se volvió igual a la atención que se le presta a un letrero de "Prohibido pisar el césped", cuando se está parado sobre éste.

"Yamato Sekawa" no era más que un niño pretensioso… ¿Qué edad dijo que tenía? ¿A qué se dedicaba? -si es que se dedicaba a algo-¿Qué intereses tenía? ¡Quien sabe! Al menos, ella no se dio por enterada.

Se levantó de la silla; tomó la jarra que yacía hasta la mitad, la llenó y guardó en el refrigerador.

Eran las diez de la noche y ella sentía como si fuese de madrugada… ¡¿Las diez de la noche?! ¡Que cita tan mala!

* * *

Cruzó por las puertas de la gran empresa. Esa mañana llevaba puesto una falda negra muy arriba de las rodillas, una blusa blanca de seda y un saco igual negro. Su rubia cabellera la tenía amarrada en una cola y en la mano llevaba un portafolio.

Al verla entrar, todo mundo dentro de las oficinas se le acercó.

-¡Anna! Robert Italy canceló la entrevista ¿Qué hacemos? –le preguntó temeroso un joven de grandes gafas.

-Habla con su representante; Robert tiene fama de ser caprichoso. Pero, su manager es su padre… siempre termina obedeciéndolo.

-¿Y si el manager no acepta?

-Aceptara. Lo que más necesita Robert Italy en estos días, es publicidad. Después del fiasco que hubo con su última película, varias puertas se le cerraron –explicó con simpleza la rubia, sin detener su andar.

-¡Señorita Anna, las fotos se velaron! -ahora una joven de rizos negros y pecas se acercó a la rubia.

-¿Qué fotos?

-Los del reportaje de la boda de Máxima Koint con aquel tenista famoso… ¿Cuál era el nombre?

-Teo Lilcon.

-¡Ese! Bueno ¿Recuerda que la revista fue invitada?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, la invitación estaba dirigida a mí.

-¡Lo siento! Soy muy torpe…

-¿Se veló el rollo de ese evento? –la miró acusadora.

-¡Ayyy! ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¿Va a despedirme? –chilló la joven.

-Si no mal recuerdo, Tony también fue ¿no? Pídele una copia.

-¿Cuál copia? ¿Él también tomó fotos?

-Por supuesto. Era un evento muy importante, mandé a más de un fotógrafo.

-¡Pero era mi reportaje! –se quejó la chica con decepción.

-Y no he dicho lo contrario. Tú encárgate de redactar y que otros se encarguen de tomar las fotos.

-¡Anna, terminé el articulo sobre la senectud! ¿Lo paso a revisión? –una muchachita de cabello castaño hasta la nuca, corrió al alcance de la chica Kyouyama.

-Llévalo más tarde a mi oficina –le indicó en seco.

-¡Señorita Kyouyama! ¡La modelo se enfermó! ¡Hoy es la sesión fotográfica de la portada y ella tiene paperas!

-Que ni se aparezca por aquí, contagiara a todos.

-¿Y qué haremos? ¡Ella era nuestra portada!

-Habrá que buscar a alguien más.

-¿Eh? ¡Imposible! ¡No podremos conseguir a nadie de inmediato! ¡Y la toma será a las dos de la tarde!

-Consigue a una nueva modelo o de lo contrario tú aparecerás en la portada.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡No soy fotogénica!

-Tonterías, eso se arregla con algo de maquillaje.

-¡Mejor llamo a la agencia de modelos!

-¡Anna!

-¡Señorita Kyouyama!

-¡Señorita Anna!

Lo mismo de todos los días… ¡¿Qué acaso ellos no eran nada sin ella?! ¿Acaso son tan…INUTILES?

Ágilmente logró cruzar el pasillo e interceptar al gentío que la llamaba tan insistentemente. Llegó hasta su oficina y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta… su secretaria la llamó.

-Señorita Anna, hablaron del Taller automotriz…

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Mañana al medio día estará listo su auto.

-¿Qué?

-Que mañana al medio día puede pasar por su auto.

-¿Y por qué hasta mañana? –dijo con una venita en la frente.

-Eso me dijeron que le dijera… -la secretaria se puso nerviosa.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…. Anna debía contar hasta mil, sino quería desquitarse con su joven secretaria. ¿Hasta mañana al medio día? ¡No podía esperar tanto! Su auto ya llevaba dos días enteros en el taller… ¡No esperaría ni un día más! ¡A buena hora se le cruzó aquel ebrio en su camino! Ese maldito borracho… el causante de que ahora tenga que lidiar con mecánicos abusivos que tratan de sacarle todo el dinero posible.

¡Ese torpe debería pagar los daños! ¡Pero el muy cretino se dio a la fuga! ¡Ja! "_Pero para echarse a huir no confundió el acelerador con la reversa"_ pensó Anna con notable irritación. ¡Y no era para menos! hace un par de días, un tipo -al parecer pasado de copas- le chocó su preciado Atos color negro. ¿Cómo es que se lo chocó? Pues el muy _imbécil_ –así lo calificó Anna- , echó reversa en vez de acelerar… ¡El auto de Anna estaba detrás de él, así que el choque fue inevitable!

-Comunícame con el taller –ordenó Anna.

-Enseguida –la secretaria tomó una agenda y con nerviosismo comenzó a buscar el número del taller mecánico.

-"_Me pregunto si el seguro de mi auto cubre choques provocados por idiotas" _–pensó Anna mientras abría la puerta de su oficina.

Entró en ella y cerró con fuerza la puerta. Respiró hondo… al fin algo de paz.

-Anna…

Oh no. ¿Ni en su oficina podía estar tranquila? ¿Y ahora…?

-¿Qué? –se giró bruscamente.

De pie, a un costado de su escritorio, estaba la responsable de la cita de anoche: Shalona de Sekawa.

-Recibí el balance de ventas… -comenzó algo temerosa la rubia más grande- Hemos bajado.

-¿Bajado? ¿Qué tanto?

-Déjame revisar… el 60 por ciento.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí… verás, el lanzamiento de la revista "WoManS" nos ha ocasionado bajas en las ventas.

-¿WoManS? ¡Sólo habla de cosas triviales! ¡Desfiles de modas y dietas tontas!

-Pero al parecer, eso es lo que se vende ahora ¡Modas y dietas! –sonrió con nerviosismo la señora Sekawa.

-¡Es ridículo! ¡Siempre hemos sido la mejor revista, la más vendida! ¡No sólo en Japón, sino también en el extranjero!

-Sí, Anna… pero, WoManS ha renovado su _estilo_…

-¿Renovó su estilo? -Alzó una ceja incrédula- ¿Incluyó una nueva dieta? ¿La del "Lagarto"? –pronunció con sarcasmo.

-Eh… no… ¿Del lagarto? ¿Qué dieta es esa? ¿Es buena?

-¿Qué tipo de _renovación_ tuvo? –preguntó haciendo énfasis en renovación.

-Bueno, por ejemplo… en su sección "Lo que es Actual" incluyó todo un reportaje sobre un importante desfile de modas en Londres.

-Desfile de modas en Londres… ¿Qué diferencia hay con cualquier otro desfile? ¿O con su sección de "Como vestir bien"?

-Eh… ¡Fue un desfile espectacular! –exclamó Shalona con ojos soñadores.

-¡Ah! Leíste el reportaje –la acusó Anna.

-No… lo vi en televisión.

Anna arqueó una ceja.

-¿No lo viste tú, Anna? Lo transmitieron anoche… a las nueve de la noche.

-No, no lo vi. A esa hora estaba cenando… más bien, estaba atrapada en un restaurante con el cuñado joven y pretensioso de una ex compañera de trabajo.

-¡¿Ex compañera?! ¡No puedes despedirme! ¿No te agradó Yamato? ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste: pretensioso?

-Sí… eso dije –Anna cruzó los brazos.

-Pues… déjame decirte que él quedó encantado contigo. ¡Está enamorado!

-Claro. Le gusto tanto como su colección de tarjetas de béisbol.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Crees que es muy niño para ti? Mmm… tal vez ¿Te interese alguien mayor? –le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

-No, sería peor. Si tu cuñadito me insinuó que quería dormir conmigo… no quiero ni imaginar que hará un tipo mayor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se te insinuó?! ¡Que irrespetuoso! ¡Le diré a Akira lo que hizo su hermano!

Akira Sekawa, el esposo de Shalona.

-No es necesario, lo ignoré. Obviamente se necesita más que un niño con las hormonas alborotadas, para llevarme a la cama.

-Anna, lo siento tanto. ¡Estoy muy avergonzada! ¡Nunca creí que Yamato hiciera algo así!

-Olvídalo.

-¿Estoy despedida?

-No. No me gusta la idea de meter gente extraña en el equipo, además de que la situación no está como para modificar nada.

-¿Ah? ¿Lo dices por qué nadie más aceptaría ganar tan poco dinero?

-Digamos que admiro tu trabajo y desempeño.

-¡Que mentirosa! Pero, en fin… Si Yamato no fue el indicado ¡Sé quien sí lo será! ¡Mi cuñado Tatsuya! ¡Es el hermano mayor de Akira! Si Yamato te pareció guapo ¡Tatsuya lo es aún más! Aunque, claro que Akira es el más sexy de los tres.

-No me interesa. Seguramente es un anciano.

-¡Pero, Anna! No es un anciano, es un hombre maduro.

-¿Qué afán tienes por buscarme pareja?

-Es que… no me gusta verte tan solita.

-Así estoy bien. Es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada.

-Pero…

-No tengo interés en enredarme con cualquier mediocre.

-¡Pero, Anna! ¿Cómo sabes que serán mediocres? ¿Cómo encontraras al indicado si no lo intentas buscar ¡¿Cómo?!

-Dicen que al amor no hay que buscarlo, que solito toca a tu puerta. Aunque, no creo en esas tonterías…

-¿Lo ves? ¡No crees en eso, porque sabes que hay que salir a buscarlo!

-Yo no tengo que buscar nada… además, el indicado para mí, hace mucho tiempo que apareció en mi vida.

-¡¿De veras?! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho?! ¡Cuéntame todo sobre él! –jaló a Anna del brazo y la sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina.

-Él…

-¿Sí? –la miraba ansiosa.

-Es el chico más maravilloso que jamás haya conocido… nunca podrá haber nadie como él, es único. Bueno… me refiero a su esencia, porque en cuanto a su físico…

-¿No te gusta su físico?

-¡No! ¡No es que no me guste su físico! -se sonrojó- Me refería a que en cuanto a su físico, no es tan _único_…

-Cierto, hay hombres gordos, flacos… eso tienen en común.

-Tampoco me refería a eso.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?

-¿Ah?

-¿Me lo presentarás?

-No.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡No seas mala, Anna!

-Ese chico maravilloso… el "indicado" como tú le llamas, entró hace mucho tiempo a mi vida… pero, así como entró: salió.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo…

-Yo lo dejé ir, porque él…-suspiró- ¡Tal vez no era el indicado! –exclamó repentinamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Acabas de decir que es el indicado! ¿Y ahora dices qué no? ¡Decídete!

-Hace doce años que no lo veo…

-¡¿Doce años?!

-_Doce largos años… y durante estos doce años, nunca he dejado de pensar en él _–pensó con tristeza la rubia.

-Anna… ¿qué pasa? –Shalona la miró preocupada.

-No me hagas caso. Mejor dime… ¿Qué plan se te ocurre para ganarla a WoManS? Recuerda que tu empleo está en juego.

-¡Pero acabas de decir que no me despedirás!

-Y bien puedo cambiar de parecer ¿Alguna objeción?

-No… -respondió nerviosa.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la oficina de Anna sonó.

-¿Qué pasa, Hitomi? –preguntó Kyouyama, oprimiendo un botón al aparato.

-Este… eh… -Hitomi era demasiado nerviosa.

Anna semi sonrió, en otra ocasión se hubiese desesperado por la actitud de Hitomi, pero estaba demasiado nostálgica como para enfadarse con su secretaría: Hitomi le recordaba a una chica que conoció hace mucho tiempo… doce años, para ser exactos.

¡Bueno, ya basta de nostalgia! Se recriminó a sí misma.

-Hitomi no tengo todo tu tiempo ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ah! Discúlpeme, señorita Anna… pero… El taller… ya la comuniqué… el señor Mizuno está en la otra línea.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Pásamelo de prisa!

-S-sí… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Anna esperó un par de segundos antes de hablar con el señor del taller. Shalona la miraba con curiosidad.

Shalona admiraba a Anna. A pesar de su juventud, Anna era una mujer exitosa, segura de sí misma, inteligente, responsable. Estaba muy dedicada a su trabajo, pareciese que en la vida de Kyouyama no existiera nada más que esa revista de la cual era la editora.

Al principio, Shalona se sintió algo ofendida cuando anunciaron que Anna sería la nueva editora… ¿Cómo iba a tener a alguien más joven que ella como jefa? Sin embargo, la disciplina, la audacia, la tenacidad y la dedicación de Anna, terminaron convenciéndola de que no habría mejor jefa que la chica Kyouyama.

Shalona sonrió al ver -y escuchar- como discutía Anna con la persona al otro lado del teléfono. La vio hacer un vano intento por controlar su carácter…

-¡No pretenda verme la cara! ¡No le pienso pagar tanto!-gritó Anna olvidando por completo la compostura- ¡Los voy a demandar y además publicaré su estafa en la revista!

A Shalona le salió una gota… ¿Quién se creía tan valiente como para tratar de robarle a Anna Kyouyama?

-¡Claro que lo haré! ¡No me rete! ¡Aquí quien tiene más que perder es usted! ¿Quiere cerrar su taller? ¡Sería una lástima, porque supuestamente es uno de los mejores! Tantos años de esfuerzo para colocarlo entre los "mejores", echados a la basura.

Shalona no pudo evitar lanzar una risita, Anna la miró severamente.

-"Lo siento…" –murmuró apenada la rubia extravagante.

-Lo quiero para hoy… -meditó unos segundos –. A las cinco de la tarde. Pasaré puntual y más le vale que haya valido los dos días que no lo tuve conmigo.

Anna colgó y suspiró con fastidio.

-¡Eres increíble, Anna! Ya te había visto antes discutir con un plomero, un carpintero y hasta un fontanero… ¡Pero nunca con un mecánico! Realmente no te hace falta ningún hombre, tú sola puedes con todo –sonrió orgullosa la de mayor edad.

Anna se sonrojó levemente. Le incomodaba que la adularan tanto. Se aclaró la garganta y regresó al tema anterior.

-Entonces, dime. ¿Qué se te ocurre? ¡Y no me vayas a salir con un reportaje acerca de un desfile de modas dietético!

-No, claro que no.

Shalona hojeó la revista "WoManS".

-Y además contribuyes en sus ventas, comprándola –Anna le lanzó una mirada acusadora y asesina.

-¡No! Eh… la compré para mostrártela –una gota rodó por su rubia cabeza.

-Dime tu idea, ahora.

-Pues… ¡Claro! -sus ojos brillaron- Escucha esto: "La nueva colección Otoño-Invierno Tao, fue todo un deleite para todas las personas que asistieron al desfile. Las modelos portaron con gracia y elegancia, los famosos conjuntos de la famosa línea de ropa Tao. Desafortunadamente, su revista consentida "WoManS" no tuvo oportunidad de entrevistar al atractivo y Joven diseñador presidente de la famosa línea de ropa…."

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Espera, aun hay más: "El atractivo joven presidente no aceptó contestar ninguna de las preguntas formuladas. Incluso, durante el desfile se dedicó a esquivar a los reporteros y evitó cualquier tipo de acercamiento con la prensa. Esto al parecer, es debido a la polémica que se ha generado en torno a su _unida_ amistad con el actor inglés Lyserg Diethel. Amistad que según rumores y especulaciones, es tan sólo un disfraz para ocultar lo que realmente tienen…."

-Son tan sólo chismes. ¿Y la gente compra eso? ¡Bola de morbosos!

-Aun no termino, Anna.

-Pues date prisa. No veo en que nos puede ayudar a subir las ventas, un chisme sobre un diseñador y un actor inglés.

-Sólo escucha: "Es tan sólo un disfraz para ocultar lo que realmente tienen ¡Un tórrido romance! ¿Y ustedes queridas lectoras qué creen? ¿Existirá realmente un amorío entre el apuesto actor inglés Lyserg Diethel y el sexy diseñador de origen chino Ren Tao? Escribanos, sus opiniones son lo más importante para nosotros…"

-Repite eso.

-"Escribanos sus opinio…

-¡Eso no! ¡Dame acá! –le arrebató la revista

-Ahora te diré mi plan, Anna. ¡Podemos superar a "WoManS"! ¿No lo ves? Mientras esta revista y demás medios de comunicación se esfuerzan por revelar si dicho romance es cierto o no… ¡Nosotras podemos adelantarnos y averiguarlo!

Anna parecía no prestarle atención. Tenía la mirada clavada en el reportaje de la revista, sobre todo en las fotografías.

-El plan es arreglar una entrevista con alguno de los dos, en preferencia con los dos. Les haremos creer que a nuestra revista le interesa hablar sobre la trayectoria del actorcito y sobre la nueva colección otoño-invierno Tao… ¡Y sin que se den cuenta les sacamos la verdad! Yo creo que sí existe un romance entre ellos, en todas partes se les ve juntos, viven en la misma mansión, los dos son muy atractivos… en Europa no es mal visto este tipo de relación…

-Es el presidente… -Anna no escuchaba el parloteo de Shalona.

-¿Anna, me estás escuchando?

-Claro. "Tao", línea de ropa "Tao"… -sonrió con ironía la rubia más joven.

-¿Anna?

-Tengo un par de botas de esa línea, tres blusas "Tao" y un fino vestido de cóctel, también de él… Todo este tiempo, he usado ropa diseñada por él y ni lo sabía…

-¿Ah? La línea Tao es muy famosa en toda Europa. Hace tres años se hizo mundialmente reconocida… tiene a todo un equipo trabajando en ella, pero… sí, todos son diseños auténticos de Ren Tao. ¿Por qué la sorpresa?

-No acostumbro a ver desfiles de moda, ni a leer revistas que traigan reportajes acerca de diseñadores y diseños… Por eso, jamás me enteré de que él… Logró su objetivo –una suave sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Anna.

-¡¿Anna, estás sonriendo?! –Shalona tembló.

-Con razón no se preocupó en escribirme más. Se hizo famoso y olvidó todo lo que dejó en Japón.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Saldré a almorzar.

-¿Almorzar? ¡Aún es medio día!

-Entonces, a desayunar.

Anna tomó su portafolio y su saco negro.

-¡Pero, Anna!

-Regreso al rato.

Salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

-¡Anna! –gritó desesperada Shalona ¿por qué su jefa nunca le decía en que pensaba?

* * *

Estaba en una cafetería, había ordenado una taza de café y un trozo de pay. Sobre la mesa tenía una revista de espectáculos, en cuya portada aparecía la fotografía de dos jóvenes apuestos: Ambos de facciones finas, uno de ojos verdes y el otro de ojos dorados.

Anna clavó la mirada en aquellas pupilas doradas, que permanecían estáticas en la portada.

"_Descuida, Kyouyama… cuando sea famoso te diseñaré un vestido especialmente para ti"_

"_Ren Tao, cuando seas famoso te olvidarás de mí"_

"_Eso nunca pasará" _

"_¿El que te hagas famoso?" _

"_¡No! Me refiero a que nunca me olvidaré de ti" _

Sonrió con burla alejando aquellos recuerdos de su mente. No se había equivocado al decirle que se olvidaría de ella.

"¿Amor Prohibido? ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Por qué negarlo? Ren Tao y Lyserg Diethel, fotografías comprometedoras, página 15"- Leyó pausadamente.

-"_Y además, para variar, está envuelto en un escándalo." _-pensó con ironía.

Ren Tao: famoso diseñador, presidente de la línea de ropa Tao.

No, a ella no le importaba que tan famoso fuera él ahora. No le importaba si estaba en vuelto en un escándalo… él seguía siendo su amigo, el mejor, el único… ¿Verdad? Por lo tanto, tampoco era importante que él se hubiese olvidado de ella.

Dio una probada al pedazo de pay que había ordenado. Miró nuevamente al Ren Tao de la portada… ¡No había cambiado mucho, físicamente! Es cierto que ahora lucía más apuesto. Sus facciones ya no eran las de un jovencito y su mirada daba la impresión de ya no ser un muchachito inmaduro que no sabe hablar sobre sus sentimientos.

Nuevamente la nostalgia la invadió al recordar a aquel Ren Tao, a aquel baile, a aquella época, donde ella también era una jovencita, donde ella y Ren eran amigos, donde ambos se aconsejaban y apoyaban, donde sin importar que ambos estuviesen sumergidos dentro de la confusión y la desesperación, siempre se sonreían uno al otro, dándose ánimos.

Ren Tao había sido un gran apoyo para ella, una fortaleza: su único amigo, la única persona que le había hablado con sinceridad.

Una mañana a dos días del baile, Anna fue la última en salir del salón.

-¡Anna! ¿Todavía sigues por aquí? –una voz conocida retumbó en todo el salón.

Anna levantó la vista de lo que hacía y miró a las recién llegadas: Era un grupito de chicas, al frente estaba una linda joven de rizos castaños y ojos verdes.

-¿Hanasanai? –dudó Anna.

-Llámame Goretti –le sonrió la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? –Anna trató de ser lo más cortés posible.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? -Goretti le contestó con otra pregunta- ¿Es el itinerario? –miró las anotaciones de Anna.

Anna se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-¡Déjanos ayudarte! –ofreció Goretti.

-¡Sí, Anna por favor! –insistió otra de las chicas.

-¡Tú siempre te esfuerzas mucho! –exclamó una tercera joven.

-Como jefa de grupo, hiciste un gran trabajo –se escuchó a una de las chicas de hasta atrás.

-Pero, el año ya acabó. ¡Y necesitas un descanso! –otra le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Deja que nosotras lo hagamos por ti! –brincó con entusiasmo una más.

Anna las miró con desconfianza.

-¡Pero no nos mires así!

-¡Queremos ser tus amigas!

Anna dudó ¿Sus amigas? ¿Desde cuándo estaban interesadas en ser amigas de ella? Durante todo el año sus compañeras –a excepción de Tamao Tamamura, Pilika Usui y las Hana Gumis- la habían despreciado… ¿Los motivos? Simple y sencillamente porque fue nombrada jefa de grupo desde el primer día de clases -Manta se negó al cargo, así que la escogida fue Anna- y por su unida amistad con Ren Tao. En pocas palabras ¡Pura envidia!

¿Se podía confiar en alguien que sólo desea verte fracasar ¿En alguien que sólo siente hacía ti, envidia?

-¿Iras al baile, Anna? –le preguntó una de las chicas.

-¿Ya tienes tu vestido? –preguntó otra.

-¡Que pregunta tan tonta! ¡Es Anna! ¡Claro que lo tiene!

-No lo tengo -respondió la rubia secamente.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero falta muy poco para el baile!

-No pienso asistir al baile –soltó con simpleza la jefa de grupo.

-¡¿Qué?!Anna! ¡Todo el grupo irá! ¡¿Por qué tú no?!

-No me agradan ese tipo de cosas.

-Es una lástima… -murmuró Goretti.

-Deberías ir, aunque sea un rati… -no terminó de hablar, una de las chicas le tapó la boca.

-Si Anna no quiere, no podemos obligarla –lanzó una falsa sonrisa compresiva.

La mirada de Anna mostró más desconfianza ante esto último.

La puerta del salón se abrió: Ren Tao asomó por ella.

-¿Anna, nos vamos?-le preguntó algo fastidiado de esperarla.

Las chicas lanzaron un gritito de emoción. Anna tomó su portafolio escolar y abandonó el salón, acompañada del chico chino.

Las chicas en el salón, comenzaron a murmurar… pero, Anna no alcanzó a escuchar lo que decían.

Ren y Anna llegaron hasta la plaza de la ciudad.

-¿Y por qué no iras al baile? –le preguntó el chico de la tongari.

-Esas cosas son ridículas.

-¿Ni siquiera irás por…Yoh? –le preguntó con picardía.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente.

-Guarda silencio, pueden escucharte.

-¿Y? ¡Que lo sepan todos!

-Te lo repetiré una sola vez más: CA-LLA-TE.

-¡Que genio!

Los ojos negros de la joven se posaron en un hermoso vestido color negro, el cual estaba siendo exhibido en uno de los aparadores.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Ren

-Tal vez.

-Yoh perdería varios litros de baba si te lo viera puesto –le dijo en tono burlón.

Anna le dio un codazo.

-Auch… salvaje.

-Te lo merecías, Tao.

Pronto, Anna perdió el interés al ver el precio:

-No es tan bonito después de todo.

Ren le sonrió dulcemente.

_-_Descuida, Kyouyama… cuando sea famoso te diseñaré un vestido especialmente para ti.

-Ren Tao, cuando seas famoso te olvidarás de mí

_-_Eso nunca pasará

_-_¿El que te hagas famoso?

_-_¡No! Me refiero a que nunca me olvidaré de ti.

-¡Que tierno! –exclamó la rubia con burla.

El celular de Ren comenzó a sonar.

-oh…

-¿Quién es?

-Horo Horo…

Anna arqueó una ceja y curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona. Ren se alejó un poco, al parecer no quería que la joven escuchara su conversación.

Anna entró a una tienda de discos. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al ver a los gemelos Asakura de espaldas a ella, en la misma tienda.

Dudó en saludarlos: Parecían tener una conversación seria, muy seria. Y eso sí que era extraño… Por lo general, la palabra seriedad no está en el diccionario de Yoh y mucho menos en el de Hao

-Tienes que decidirte –le escuchó decir al mayor de los hermanos.

-Lo sé… pero es muy difícil –Yoh miraba con preocupación unos discos.

¿Acaso no sabía que disco comprar? No, no podía ser una simpleza así… era algo más lo que le inquietaba.

-Te ayudaré, Yoh.

-No creo que puedas ayudarme.

-Lo intentaré… mmm… ¡Ah! Una es Tamao y la otra es Anna ¿De acuerdo?

-Eh… ¿Sí?

-Ambas son lindas, ambas te agradan…

-No sé de que sirva esto, Hao.

-Sólo escúchame.

-Está bien…

-Ambas tienen sus ventajas y sus desventajas, pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Por qué hay un pero?

-Sólo puedes decidirte por una… ¡Ese es el _pero_!

-¿Sólo por una?

-Sí… ¿Pues qué esperabas, tonto?

-Eh… ¿Quedarme con las dos? –le preguntó con una gota en la nuca.

Anna no escuchó más, rápidamente salió de la tienda. Estaba muy impresionada… ¿Quedarse con las dos? ¿Con Tamao y con ella? Eso podía esperarlo de Hao, pero no de Yoh. Yoh… ¿desde cuándo estaba indeciso? _"En ese caso… yo tengo todas las de perder"_ pensó la chica con tristeza.

Tamao siempre había sido muy dulce, amable, tierna… ¿Cómo podía Yoh preferirla a ella: una chica fría, inexpresiva y dura?

-¿Anna? –Ren había dejado de hablar por teléfono y estaba de regreso.

-No tardaste –murmuró

-No. ¿Estás bien? –los ojos dorados del chico la miraban con preocupación.

-¿Qué quería Horo Horo?

-Saldré con él está tarde.

-¿Marion y Matty irán?

-No… sólo él y yo –sin proponérselo, se había sonrojado al decirlo.

-Entiendo… -le dijo sin ninguna expresión.

Ren ahora sí que se preocupó ¿Anna no le había hecho ningún comentario burlón?

-¿Segura qué estás bien?

-Sí, tengo que irme a casa.

-Te acompaño.

-No es necesario…

-¿Eh?

-Es que… se te hará tarde y sabes que Horo Horo es impaciente, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti.

-Es un tonto…

-Deberías dejar de jugar con fuego.

-¿Qué?

-Ten cuidado… no se te vayan a salir de control las cosas.

-¿Me estás echando la sal?

-Es una advertencia… Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Ahora eres psíquica?

-No se necesita ser psíquica para darse cuenta…

-¿De qué?

-Del rumbo que están tomando las cosas.

-¿El rumbo qué están tomando las cosas? Anna, me choca cuando te haces la misteriosa.

-Nos vemos.

No le dijo a Ren sobre la conversación entre los hermanos Asakura.

Por lo tanto, el chico chino nunca entendió su cambio de decisión ¡Al día siguiente, Anna le dijo que iría al baile!

Bebió su café. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaba eso. Se había negado a sí misma recordar aquellos acontecimientos demasiados dolorosos para ella.

Yoh Asakura… ¿Por qué a pesar de los años seguía afectándole tanto?

Miró su reloj, era hora de volver a la oficina. ¡Seguramente todo sería un caos sin ella ahí!

* * *

Las tres de la tarde, la sesión fotográfica para la portada había salido bastante bien -para haber conseguido una modelo a ultima hora, las cosas resultaron maravillosas- sólo faltaban algunos últimos detalles, pero ya nada de importancia. A pesar de esto, la presión continuaba para Anna:

La joven y exitosa editora estaba en su oficina, escuchando el molesto parloteo de Shalona. La rubia y extravagante periodista hablaba sobre el nuevo plan para ganarle a "WoManS":

-¡Tenemos que demostrarle a esas engreídas de Wolly y Many Sinclair lo mejores que somos nosotras! Es decir… ¡Nuestra revista!

A Anna no le apetecía prestarle atención, así que optó por contestarle todo afirmativamente.

-¿Sabes qué se me ocurre, Anna? ¡Enviar a Milly! Ella maneja muy bien el idioma inglés… además que es una de nuestras mejores reporteras. Milly podría acercarse al actor y sacarle toda la información que queramos.

-Sí, eso estaría bien...

-Aunque… ¿Qué sería lo más apropiado? ¿Qué se haga pasar por una fan o que llegue a él como una reportera en busca de una entrevista sobre su carrera artística?

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

-¿Qué estaría bien? ¿Lo primero o lo último?

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

-¡Anna no me estás escuchando!

-Sí, eso estaría bien.

-¡Anna!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pasa? –Shalona la miró con preocupación.

Anna la miró dudosa… ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Anna… confía en mí, por favor.

Ante esta _petición_… mejor dicho: _suplica_, Anna accedió a abrir un poco su corazón.

-Cuando iba en preparatoria conocí a un muchacho…

-¿Un muchacho?

-Sí… él me gustaba mucho. Yo trataba de conservar mi actitud fría, mostrarme inexpresiva… pero, con él nunca pude hacerlo. Él veía a través de mis poses, de mi indiferencia…

-¿Y qué pasó con él? ¿Te correspondía? ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías? ¿Se hicieron novios?

El bombardeo de preguntas por parte de Shalona, hizo que Anna sonriera con tristeza…

-Él prefirió a otra…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Tú eres maravillosa! ¿Cómo pudo preferir a otra?

-Ella era todo lo contrario a mí… y él prefirió eso.

-Anna… -Shalona la miró con pena- ¡De seguro era un completo idiota!

-No.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste? ¿Él supo lo qué sentías?

-Él quiso jugar con las dos…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Contigo y con la otra chica?!

-No tuve el valor de echárselo en cara… de decirle todo lo que pensaba de él. Preferí mentirle, decirle que no lo quería… sólo pude hacer eso.

-No logro entender nada…

Anna miraba por el ventanal de la oficina, Shalona se acercó a ella y algo temerosa, colocó una mano en el hombro de la rubia más joven.

-Los hombres son así, sólo quieren jugar con nosotras. ¡A excepción de mi Akira, él es muy bueno!

Anna se apartó suavemente de la mujer junto a ella… Ya había sido demasiada vulnerabilidad por hoy.

-Me voy a casa –anunció mientras tomaba su portafolio.

-¡¿Q- Qué?!

-Creo que ya no me necesitan por hoy, además tengo que ir a buscar mi auto al taller.

-Pero Anna…

-Si hay algún percance, me hablas al celular...

-Pero…

-Y más te vale que no me vayas a hablar por cualquier tontería ¿está claro?

-S-Sí.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana… Anna.

* * *

En el camino a su departamento, recordó que debía comprar algunas cosas en el Súper Mercado. Bien, tendría que ir de compras… ya después pasaría al taller por su automóvil.

Fue cuestión de minutos que llegara al enorme súper mercado y ahora se encontraba en los pasillos del lugar, con un carrito a cuestas y un desgano inmenso.

Espontáneamente, se detuvo en la sección de frutas… Naranjas… _"Las favoritas de Yoh… Yoh…"_ La rubia sonrió con amargura.

La noche del baile, ella se había esmerado en su arreglo ¡Quería lucir muy hermosa! Quería que Yoh sólo la mirara a ella y que olvidará aquella confusión… ¡No estaba dispuesta a compartir el corazón de Yoh con Tamao!

Ren pasó por ella a la hora acordada. El chico chino se veía realmente apuesto, pero parecía algo triste.

-¿Nostálgico, Tao? –le preguntó Anna sin mirarlo.

-No…

-Mentiroso.

-¿Checaste los resultados de tu examen de admisión?

-Sí.

-¿Y bien?

-Estoy dentro.

-¡Que gusto! Aunque… sigo sin poder imaginarte como reportera.

-En unos años lo verás.

-Eso espero.

-¿Dudas qué pueda lograrlo? ¡Que mal concepto has de tener de mí!

-No… no dudo de ti. Sólo espero estar aquí para verte triunfar en el mundo del periodismo.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? ¿A dónde piensas irte?

-Lo sabrás… después.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Anna lo miró inquisidoramente.

-Ren Tao, me dijiste que estudiarías arquitectura… ¿O era mentira?

Ren sólo le sonrió, diciéndole:

-Llegamos al baile, "Cenicienta"

-¿Cenicienta?

-Sí… ¿Cómo conseguiste tu vestido en tan poco tiempo? ¿Unos ratones te lo cocieron o fue tu hada madrina?

-Gracioso… No es el mismo del aparador, pero es bonito ¿No crees?

-En ti, luce hermoso.

Anna le sonrió y al apartar la vista de su amigo, notó al grupito de chicas liderado por Goretti Hanasanai en la entrada de la escuela. Los dos chicos pasaron de largo, Ren se limitó a soltar un seco "Buenas noches", cuando las chicas trataron de hablarle.

Ren y Anna estuvieron bailando un gran rato. Hasta que repentinamente, Ren se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó su amiga.

-Es hora de detenernos.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque de lo contrario, tu querido Yoh no podrá sacarte a bailar.

Anna le dio un pisotón, algo sonrojada.

-¡Auch! –se quejó el chino.

-Mira, ahí está Horo Horo…

-¿Eh?

-Al parecer no se decide entre los bocadillos.

-Es un tonto.

Después de decir eso, el chico Tao salió de la pista directamente hacía Horo. Anna sonrió divertida, su presentimiento cada vez parecía ser más acertado.

Miró a los dos chicos un par de minutos, para después también salir de la pista y comenzar su búsqueda de Yoh. En el camino se encontró con Manta, quien iba al baño. El cabezón la saludó cortésmente y siguió su camino. La rubia siguió la dirección por donde había llegado Manta y rápidamente encontró a Yoh.

La rubia frunció el ceño al ver a Tamao Tamamura sentada junto a él. Se acercó silenciosamente a la pareja, ella sabía que el escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación… ¡Pero los buenos modales pasaban a segundo término si se trataba de Yoh a solas con Tamao!

-¡Es que usted me gusta mucho! –escuchó decir a Tamao y la vio ponerse muy roja.

Anna sintió deseos de golpearla, tomar a Yoh del brazo y llevárselo de ahí. Pero, la reacción de Yoh la dejó helada:

-¿Bailamos? –pidió el castaño a la de cabello color rosa con una tierna sonrisa.

-S-sí… -respondió ésta muy sonrojada.

Los dos jóvenes se adentraron en la pista, sin percatarse de la presencia de Anna a sus espaldas.

-¿Y Tamao e Yoh? –preguntó al regresar Manta.

-Yoh ha tomado su decisión –pronunció ella con amargura.

-¿A qué te refier…?

Manta no terminó la pregunta, pues había reparado en una Tamao muy sonrojada bailando con Yoh.

Anna se dio la media vuelta y corrió al baño: Gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con brotarle y no dejaría que nadie las viera.

Estaba dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño, cuando oyó al grupito de Goretti Hanasanai entrar. Escucharlas hablar sobre ella y Ren, no le causó más que enojo. Y bien dicen que el enojo sumado a la tristeza, es una mala combinación.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse del baile, había sido un error ir. Buscaría a Ren y se despediría de él, no le pediría que la lleve… el baile apenas empezaba y no quería arruinar la noche de su amigo.

Había salido del baño, cuando se sintió mareada y como fuera de lugar: Yoh no la quería a ella, había preferido a Tamao y las chicas de su clase la despreciaban por creerla interesada en Ren.

La única verdad, era que estaba muy sola… Anna Kyouyama estaba sola.

El fuerte sonido de la música y las luces, sólo la hacían sentirse peor… logró sentarse en una silla, con la única intención de que se le pasara el mal estar.

Clavó la mirada en el piso. Su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, la piel se le había erizado y su respiración parecía querer detenerse. _"Tranquila, Anna"_ se dijo a sí misma, mentalmente.

-¡Annita!

Alzó la mirada al reconocer aquella voz, sobre todo sabiendo quien era la única persona que le decía así:

Y en efecto, era quien ella creía. De pie, ahí junto a ella y con una gran sonrisa estaba: Yoh Asakura.

-¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! –el joven se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó, sorprendiéndose de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad, aún sabiendo que él era en gran parte el causante de su mal estado.

-Bailar.

-¿Y para eso me buscabas?

-Sí.

-Eso a mí que me importa. ¡Ve a bailar y ya!

"_Ve y sigue bailando con Tamao… a mí no tiene porque importarme"_ pensó con rabia la muchacha.

Yoh sonrió aún más:

-Contigo.

Anna abrió enormemente la boca. ¿Con ella? Pero… ¿Y Tamao? ¿Qué pasó con Tamao? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿No estaba contento bailando con la chica Tamamura?

-¿Sí? –Yoh le sonrió con timidez.

¿Qué pretendía Yoh? Anna se puso de pie. Al hacerlo, se tambaleó un poco. Yoh se levantó a auxiliarla, muy preocupado.

-¡Annita! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy –la joven se apartó de él sin mucho esfuerzo.

Yoh la miró preocupado.

-No pongas esa cara. Sólo debo sentarme –la rubia se sentó.

-Te ves pálida… _más de lo normal_ ¿Etás enferma? –el muchacho volvió a sentarse.

-No. Ya te dije que estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

¿Y acaso a él le importaba? ¡No! Mejor que la dejara en paz… ella debía largarse de ese maldito baile.

-No quiero escuchar más preguntas -se puso de pie-. ¿Has visto a Ren?

Yoh frunció el ceño.

-Yo tampoco quiero oír preguntas –soltó enojado.

-¿Qué? No seas idiota… Bien, lo buscaré yo misma –Anna se dio la media vuelta.

Sólo se despediría del chico Tao y luego se iría a su casa, donde debió quedarse esa noche.

-¡No! ¡Anna espera! –Yoh la tomó suavemente del brazo.

Yoh la había tocado… eso ya era más de lo que podía aguantar. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así con ella ¿Por qué?

-¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó lo más fría que pudo.

-Yo quería decirte algo…

-Ya me lo dijiste… que quieres bailar conmigo ¿No?

-No… bueno, sí… pero, aparte… es otra cosa…

Bailar con Yoh… eso era lo que ella más quería al llegar al baile. ¡Pero él prefirió a Tamao! ¿Y ahora quería decirle algo? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de Tamao? ¿Y acaso a ella le importaba eso? Sí, sí le importaba… Pero, Yoh no tenía porque saberlo ¿Verdad?

-Pues dime.

-Yo…

¿Por qué no lo decía de una vez? ¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto? ¿Acaso sentía lástima por ella?

-Te quiero Anna.

Anna lo miró asombrada. Se esperaba cualquier cosa… menos que dijera eso. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y la canción que estaban sonando en ese momento, no ayudaba mucho.

"Por Amarte" de Enrique Iglesias ¿Podía haber una mejor canción que describiera tan a la perfección sus sentimientos por Yoh? Parecía que fuese un himno para el amor que sentía… -que siente aún hoy en día- hacia el menor de los Asakura.

Yoh le había dicho que la quería…. A ella, sólo a ella, a Anna. ¡Tenía que decirle que sentía lo mismo por él! Seguramente había sido un mal entendido de su parte, el que Yoh quisiera a Tamao… Sí, eso fue.

Pero…

_-Sólo puedes decidirte por una… ¡Ese es el pero!_

_-¿Sólo por una?_

_-Sí… ¿Pues qué esperabas, tonto?_

_-Eh… ¿Quedarme con las dos? _

La conversación de los hermanos Asakura, hizo entrada triunfal en su mente.

La rubia Kyouyama sintió su corazón quebrarse… ¿Eso es lo que quería Yoh?

¿Quedarse con las dos? ¿Jugar con ella y con Tamao?

La rabia y el dolor se apoderaron de ella… ¡Ahora mismo le diría sus verdades! ¡Lo pondría en su lugar! ¡No jugaría con ella! ¡Y pagaría por haberse atrevido a siquiera pensarlo!

Sin embargo… no pudo. Lo único que logró hacer fue, mentirle:

-Yo a ti no.

Escuchó la música detenerse y vio a la cámara del "video recuerdo" enfocarles.

No pudo más, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ahí. ¡No quería volver a ver a Yoh! Y sobre todo ¡Él no debería enterarse del daño que le estaba haciendo!

-Señorita su turno…

Anna salió bruscamente de sus recuerdos, para toparse con una larga fila de personas detrás suyo, esperando a que avance. Se apresuró en pagar sus compras y salir del edificio.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer, miró su reloj: Faltaba media hora para que fuera a recoger su carro. No andaba un paraguas, así que sólo le quedaba esperar a que la lluvia cesara un poco.

El sonido de un claxon la hizo voltear: Una vagoneta color vino estaba enfrente de ella, con Yamato Sekawa al volante. El joven pelirrojo le hizo una señal con la mano para que se acercara a él. La chica meditó un poco, sólo tenia dos opciones: Esperar a que pasara la lluvia -lo cual significaría perder gran parte de su valioso tiempo- o aceptar que Yamato le diera un aventón -lo cual implicaba tener que soportarlo por un largo trayecto- ¿Cuál opción debía elegir?

No tuvo que pensarlo más, pues la lluvia comenzó a tomar más fuerza y sin darse cuenta, la vagoneta ya estaba a su lado.

Subió al auto sin mucho entusiasmo, Yamato la saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Anna se apartó lo más que pudo de él, poniendo a su portafolio como "escudo protector". El joven Sekawa puso en marcha la vagoneta, Anna sólo miraba por la ventanilla del auto.

-¿Cuándo volveremos a salir? –le preguntó él, tratando de mostrar seguridad.

Anna ni volteó a verlo, incluso no parecía haberlo escuchado.

-Me gustas mucho. Yo sé que soy más joven… eso de la edad sí que es una lata ¿Verdad?

Se detuvo en un semáforo y suspiró. Anna no le estaba tomando ni la mínima atención.

-No sé que le encuentras de interesante el ver las calles mojadas por la lluvia. ¿Por qué no me miras, Anna?

Yamato tomó suavemente del brazo de Anna y la giró hacía él. Anna lo miró a los ojos sólo por un par de segundos, ya que algo más captó su atención.

A la izquierda de la calle, se encontraba un parque, con una gran fuente a unos pasos después de la entrada.

La rubia abrió enormemente los ojos… tal vez se trataba de una visión, pero había un joven arrodillado frente a la fuente, bajo la lluvia y con muy mal aspecto. Aquel joven era…

-Yoh… -pronunció sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Eh? Mi nombre es Yamato, no Yoh –le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sin pensarlo, Anna abrió la puerta de la vagoneta y cruzó a toda prisa hacia el parque. Atravesó las rejas y se acercó a la fuente.

-¡Anna, vuelve! ¡La lluvia aun no para! ¡Anna! –gritó desde la vagoneta, Yamato.

Pero, Anna no le hizo caso. Estaba de pie junto a aquel chico arrodillado… quien tenía las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Yoh…? –preguntó la joven algo temblorosa.

Al escucharla, el muchacho se arqueó y apartando las manos del rostro, se giró a verla.

-Yoh… -murmuró Anna al comprobar que efectivamente, era el menor de los gemelos Asakura.

La muchacha se estremeció… ¿Yoh estaba llorando? Porque lo que cubría las mejillas de Yoh no sólo eran gotas de lluvia… ¡Eran lágrimas!

Indecisa, se acercó un poco más a él. Se inclinó hasta estar a la altura del castaño.

-No pude… -murmuró repentinamente él.

Anna lo miró confundida… ¿De qué hablaba?

-Lo intenté… pero no pude… ¡No pude salvarlo!

Inesperadamente, Yoh se abrazó con fuerza de la rubia y con ese movimiento ambos cayeron. Las rodillas de Anna se rasparon y empaparon, pero ella no le dio importancia… es más, ni lo sintió. Abrazó con más fuerza al joven y éste hundió su cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

Yamato hizo sonar el claxón de la vagoneta… pero, Anna nuevamente lo ignoró.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**N/A:** Como había dicho en el capítulo anterior, a partir de éste, voy a narrar lo que ha sido de la vida de cada uno de nuestros personajes. Comencé con Anna porque… ¡No sé porque comencé con Anna**!**

He revelado el motivo del rechazo de Anna a Yoh, en el baile de graduación… ¿Será cierto que Yoh sólo quería jugar con ella y con Tamao? ¿Y qué le pasó a Yoh que está tan triste?

El próximo capítulo se titulará: _"El Juramento de Hipócrates" _

Si no tengo ningún otro comentario que hacer…. ¡Pasaré a contestar reviews!

_**Miguel: **__¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Me siento muy halagada, emocionada, contenta… Es una mezcla de sensaciones la que sentí al leer tu review! Creo que logré mi objetivo de transmitir lo que estaban sintiendo cada uno de los chicos… los giros que surgieron, fueron inspirados en vivencias personales… ¡Y claro, sumado a una gran dosis de imaginación y sentimentalismo! Jijijiji. ¡Por favor no abandones la historia! Y trataré de no decepcionarte… ¡Pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en esto! _

_**Faye-BurningDeep: **__¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de darle diez mil cachetadas a Ren! ¡Mira que herir de esa manera a Horo! Sobre el rechazo de Anna, espero que este capítulo haya contestado a tu pregunta. ¿Si cumpliré tu capricho? Bueno… sólo puedo decirte que soy fanática del RenxHoro (¿te sirve de pista para saber lo que vendrá después?) y difícilmente me los puedo imaginar a cada uno con alguien más. Aunque el chino parece tener una relación con cierto actor inglés… a ver que se puede hacer al respecto, jeje. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

_**Zeiliez: **__¡Otra fan de Marion! ¡SÍÍÍÍ! ¡Hay que armar un club! ¿No crees? Gracias por leer mi fanfic, me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado… ¡Aunque me sonrojé al leer que decías que mi fanfic te encanta! _

_**Andrea Nefisto: **__¿Cómo ves? Decidí que ya no fueran 15 años después, sino 12 años después… je, para el caso es lo mismo ¡MUCHO TIEMPO TRANSCURRIDO! La pobre Mary va a sufrir un poco más, porque está algo "verde" (mensaje subliminal) que Hao le corresponda. A mí también me gusta leer capítulos largos… aunque debo confesar, que no es mi intención escribir tanto…. ¡Es sólo que una vez que me "inspiro" ya nada puede frenarme ¡Mil gracias por tu review! _

_**Maki Tasui: **__¡Gracias por leerme! Aquí tienes un poquito más… aunque las cosas todavía van pa' largo._

_**Yurika Tao: **__Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, ojalá que la espera haya válido la pena. Sobre Ren y Horo… Soy partidaria de ese par como pareja así que, puedes tener una sospecha de si los dejaré juntos o no. ¿Qué a Pilika le gusta una niña? No se me había cruzado la idea por la cabeza…. ¡Tuve que volver a leer lo que había escrito, para darme cuenta de que esa impresión di! Jejeje, Eso sí que no lo planeé ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! _

_**Vickyng:**__ Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. ¡Me halagas! No tenía pensado en hacer este capítulo tan largo… ¡pero, me dejé llevar y ya viste el resultado! Ojalá te siga gustando esta historia, tal vez por ratos esté algo lenta… pero, quiero dar a conocer lo que ha sido de cada uno de nuestros chicos en todo este largo tiempo. A fin de cuentas, ya no fueron 15 años, sólo 12… jeje, lo sé, aún así sigue siendo BASTANTE tiempo._

_**Bichigangan:**__ ¡Me ha sorprendido que a pesar de no gustarte el yaoi, te hayas animado a leer esto! Me haces sentir muy animada a continuarlo… ¡logré captar tu atención! Y eso es mucho decir, tomando en cuenta que este genero no es de tu agrado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic y por dejarme un review! _

Y creo que estos han sido todos… ¿Me olvidé de alguien? ¡Espero que no! A todos los que están leyendo esta historia y que por el motivo que sea (falta de tiempo, mucha flojera, etc.) no dejaron un review, también les agradezco por leer.

Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por actualizar más seguido, pero a veces me es imposible… Por lo que les pido ¡mucha paciencia! Trataré de no defraudar a nadie.

_¡HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO!_


	3. El Juramento de Hipócrates

_**Disclaimer:**_** Todos los personajes (excepto Reyko Sakamoto, el taxista y la enfermera Shizuka, los cuales son míos) que aparecen en este capítulo, le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei, el creador de Shaman King. **

* * *

**Subidón**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 3**

"**El Juramento de Hipócrates" **

_**Si observo con fidelidad mi juramento, séame concedido gozar felizmente mi vida y mi profesión, honrado siempre entre los hombres; Si lo quebranto y soy perjuro, caiga sobre mí, la suerte adversa.**_

Giró de la perilla y el agua comenzó a caer en abundancia. Atrapó un poco de aquel líquido entre sus manos, para enjuagarse la cara. Giró nuevamente de la perilla y aún con la mirada clavada en el lavabo, se dedicó a escuchar el silencio.

Alzó la cabeza y quedó frente a frente con el espejo… su otro yo, le miraba intensamente desde ahí. Casi pudo ver que su reflejo lo _miraba_ con crueldad: "Fallaste… pudo salvarse, pero tú fallaste…" escuchó a su propia voz reclamarle, desde el interior de su mente.

Aquel reproche mental fue interrumpido por un llamado a la puerta…

-Yoh… -era la voz de Anna.

El aludido se giró hacía la puerta cerrada, clavándole la mirada.

-Te traje unas toallas, necesitas cambiarte de ropa –le dijo la joven fríamente desde la puerta.

Yoh no contestó. La rubia suspiró y esperó inmóvil junto a la puerta. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, pareciese que no hubiera nadie dentro del baño.

La joven decidió entonces, darse la media vuelta. Ya estaba por alejarse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. La muchacha se giró y vio a Yoh de pie, en la entrada del baño, con la mirada perdida y el agua escurriéndole por la ropa.

Anna se acercó despacio a él, le colocó una toalla en los hombros y con otra, comenzó a secarle el cabello.

Yoh parecía no estar, Anna le quitó la camisa y al hacerlo, inevitablemente se sonrojó… Yoh estaba convertido en un hombre muy apuesto.

Suavemente pasó la toalla por el pecho del joven, éste no hizo movimiento ni expresión alguna.

-Debes quitarte los pantalones… -repentinamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo _extraño_ que sonó lo recién dicho-. Te traeré ropa limpia -le dijo tratando de hacer a un lado su bochorno- Espera en el baño, enseguida vuelvo…

Mecánicamente, Yoh regresó al baño y cerró la puerta. Al mismo tiempo, Anna iba entrando a su habitación. La rubia caminó hacía su armario… ¿Qué ropa le daría a Yoh? Comenzó a sacar todo lo que había dentro del closet, debía haber algo que pudiese servirle al joven…

El asombro invadió a su blanco rostro, cuando dentro de su armario, se topó con _algo_ que no veía desde hace cinco años: Eran unos jeans azules y una playera blanca….

_-"Yu Nonaka…"_

Cerró los ojos…

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en aquel nombre…

Abrió los ojos, alejando cualquier recuerdo inoportuno que se quisiera colar en su mente.

Tomó las prendas de vestir y seguidamente se puso de pie. Salió de la habitación sin preocuparse en el caos que había dejado en ella: ropa regada por todo el piso.

Llegó hasta al baño y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

-Aquí está la ropa limpia… -le dijo secamente.

La puerta se abrió y lo único que asomó del baño fue el brazo de Yoh, solicitando las prendas. Apenas las tuvo en su poder, cerró la puerta.

Anna volvió a suspirar… _peculiar forma de reencontrarse con él_.

* * *

Yoh estaba sentado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas.

"_¡Mintió! ¡Maldito asesino! ¡Mentiroso!"_ recordó que le gritaron con profundo odio.

_-"Yo quise… en verdad quise…"_ -pensó mientras hundía el rostro, entre sus piernas, y una lágrima deslizaba por su mejilla.

Hace una semana, su vida era maravillosa: Tenía un gran éxito profesional, era el mejor neurocirujano de todo Japón, "a pesar de ser tan joven…" Poseía una técnica inigualable, la cuál le había permitido jamás fracasar en alguna intervención quirúrgica. Y por ello, tenía la seguridad de que nunca perdería una batalla contra la muerte… _nunca_.

**Nunca digas, Nunca. **

Al inicio de la semana pasada, todo iba perfecto, nada de que preocuparse… incluso había comenzado a sentir que caía en la rutina.

Pero, al llegar el miércoles….

Por ser tan conocido y excelente médico, su nombre era recomendado entre sus pacientes y los conocidos de éstos, lo cual propiciaba a que mucha gente recurriera a él…

Tal vez ese fue el caso… Tal vez así fue como su nombre llegó a los oídos de esos dos buenos hombres… humildes, es cierto, pero no por ello, poco merecedores de un excelente trato.

-Doctor Yoh, el señor Mosuke ya está aquí.

-Hazlo pasar –respondió, mientras se estiraba con cansancio.

Dos hombres altos y corpulentos entraron al consultorio. Tenían facha de ser campesinos, por supuesto que eso no le importó al joven Asakura… a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo notó.

-Buenas tardes… -los señores le saludaron con educación.

-¡Buenas tardes! -el joven médico les sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Cuál de los dos…?

-Soy yo… -le interrumpió apresuradamente, el más moreno de los dos- Mi nombre es Mosuke…

Yoh clavó la mirada en él. Era un hombre robusto, de piel morena y cabellera negra.

-Yo sólo vine a acompañarlo… -murmuró el otro hombre.

Yoh desvió la mirada de su nuevo paciente, para dirigirla al acompañante de éste. Era un hombre más alto, imponente, con rasgos muy marcados y varoniles. Lo que hacía contraste a su físico, era la mirada que poseía… _una muy dulce mirada, incluso triste… _

Pero, lo que más llamó la atención del joven médico Asakura fue el color del su cabello ¿Lila? ¿O era rosado? No, no… ¿Era rosado tirando a lila?

Yoh parpadeó varias veces….

Los dos hombres se sonrojaron, empezando a sentirse muy incómodos.

-¿Doctor? -le llamó Mosuke- ¿Le sucede algo?

-Yo… No puedo creerlo… -Yoh parpadeó otras varias veces más.

-¿Qué no puede creer? -preguntó con brusquedad, el acompañante de Mosuke -¿Acaso le incomoda el tipo de relación que hay entre él y yo? Porque me imagino que acaba de atar cabos y se ha dado cuenta de que él y yo somos…

-¡Amidamaru! –lo acortó Mosuke, abochornado.

-Este sujeto no tiene porque meterse en lo que no le importa… Mejor busquemos a alguien más, en alguna parte del mundo debe haber alguien más capacitado que este "doctor".

-Amidamaru, basta… -le pidió casi en suplica el de cabellera negra.

-¡Pero nos está humillando! -se quejó Amidamaru.

-¡No lo ha hecho! -le contradijo.

-Discúlpenme… -murmuró Yoh, avergonzado -Es sólo que…

-¿Le incomodamos? -preguntó tímidamente, Mosuke.

-¿Incomodarme? ¡No! Yo… -Yoh sonrió apenado-. Cuando dije que "no podía creerlo" me refería a que no puedo creer que exista este color de cabello… -señaló a Amidamaru, que seguía muy molesto.

Los hombres abrieron enormemente los ojos y la boca…

¿Color de cabello? ¿El color de cabello de Amidamaru? ¿Eso era… todo?

Sin poder evitarlo, Amidamaru se echó a reír. Mosuke sonrió con alivio y ternura, mezclados. Yoh sólo se rascó la cabeza, algo confundido.

-¡Ah! Siéntense, por favor… olvidé, pedirles que se sienten -rió nervioso el joven.

La _pareja_ le obedeció y tomaron asiento.

-Díganme… ¿Cuál es el motivo de que estén aquí? -Yoh sonreía tranquilamente.

-Hace un par de meses… -comenzó Mosuke-. Se me fue diagnosticado, un tumor en el cerebro…

La sonrisa en el rostro de Yoh, desapareció. El semblante del Asakura se tornó muy serio…

-Yo… Yo… -dudó Mosuke.

-Nosotros… -le corrigió Amidamaru, transmitiéndole seguridad con su mirada.

-Nosotros… -sonrió con timidez-. Tenemos la esperanza de que usted… que usted, pueda salvarme.

Yoh entrelazó las manos y cerró los ojos, meditando un poco.

-¿Verdad, que usted puede? –le preguntó con ansiedad, Amidamaru.

Yoh abrió los ojos y los miró fijamente. Luego esbozó una cálida sonrisa:

-Por supuesto –les dijo con seguridad.

Los dos hombres se miraron uno al otro, esperanzados y se sonrieron con dulzura. Luego, Amidamaru se puso de pie y le estrechó con fuerza la mano a Yoh…

-Gracias, muchas gracias, doctor….

* * *

Kyouyama encendió el televisor, mientras esperaba a que Yoh saliera del baño.

Ella debía distraer su mente, hacer a un lado la preocupación que le estaba invadiendo… ¿Preocupación? ¿Por Yoh?

_Tus ojos se vieron en mis ojos_

_Y supe desde ese momento que_

_Mis labios y los tuyos _

_También se encontrarían_

_Y que habíamos_

_Nacido para unirnos_

Su atención acababa de ser acaparada por un video que estaba pasando en ese mismo instante, por la televisión.

_Tus ojos se vieron en mis ojos_

_Tus labios y mis labios se conocen_

_Nacimos para unirnos…_

_Una nueva experiencia…_

_Una nueva sorpresa de amor…_

Esta canción… aquella _idol japonesa_... "Iron Maiden". ¿Ese era su nombre artístico?

Anna la conocía como Jeanne.

_Jeanne…_

Aquella jovencita era la más popular del colegio, las chicas querían ser como ella y casi todos los chicos la pretendían.

A la rubia siempre le pareció muy superficial…

Actualmente, _Jeanne_ se encontraba en la cúspide de la fama, su carrera artística había crecido rápidamente, desde su debut en un programa dominical. Y el éxito se debía a su primer sencillo: _"Tus ojos se vieron en mis ojos"_, en la opinión de Anna… ¿Qué clase de nombre para una canción, es ése? Es cierto que la letra no es del todo mala… tiene ciertas partes rescatables, pero… la excesiva repetición de estrofas y aquel ritmo que le acompañan, hacen que no pase de ser tan sólo "una melodía pegajosa"

Ya expresaría su opinión al respecto, en su tan afamada revista. No por nada, ella es la editora ¿no? Todo comentario ahí emitido, es responsabilidad suya…

Y claro, del equipo de trabajo que la secunda…

Desvió la atención del televisor cuando escuchó la puerta del baño, abrirse.

Yoh estaba de pie frente a ella, cambiado de ropa, pero con la misma expresión en el rostro.

* * *

El Asakura fijó la vista en lo que la rubia hacía. Ésta servía con gracia un poco de café en la taza del joven y en la propia.

Cuando terminó de servir, le extendió fríamente la taza. El castaño mecánicamente la cogió.

El muchacho bebió lentamente, mientras que Anna lo observaba en silencio.

Yoh separó la taza de sus labios y permaneció con la mirada en el espeso líquido que había probado.

Una venita comenzó a formarse en la cien de la joven rubia, ya estaba rebasando el límite de su paciencia.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? ¡No has dicho nada en todo este tiempo! Tu actitud comienza a cansarme… -soltó en forma ruda, mientras aporreaba su mano contra la mesa.

Yoh tan sólo le lanzó una mirada vacía, pareciese que la traspasaba. Esto hizo sentir muy incomoda a Anna, así que la joven se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

Esperó unos segundos, antes de volver a insistirle.

-Habla de una vez… -le ordenó secamente.

Escuchó a Yoh suspirar.

-Yo… -la voz de Yoh sonaba demasiado débil.

Un incomodo silencio se apoderó de ambos.

Anna se giró bruscamente, dispuesta a darle fin a esta situación tan irritable para ella.

-¿Tú, qué?

-No pude… lo dejé morir… intenté salvarlo, pero no pude… fracasé… y lo peor de todo, es que le mentí…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿A quién dejaste morir?

Yoh bajó la cabeza, sin aparente intención de responderle.

-¡Responde! –le gritó completamente exaltada.

Anna temía lo peor…

Para que Yoh esté en ese estado, tuvo que haber sido alguien muy importante para él… un amigo cercano, algún familiar, tal vez…. ¿su hermano?

La joven palideció y los pocos recuerdos que su mente aún guarda sobre Hao Asakura, hicieron su aparición.

El mayor de los gemelos, nunca fue de su total agrado… pero, no por ello iba a alegrarse de que algo malo le pasara… Y mucho menos, si eso ocasionaba que Yoh estuviese así.

_-"Yoh… los años sí que le han sentado muy bien…" _

Mentalmente, se regañó a sí misma ¡No era momento para pensar en lo apuesto que se ha vuelto Yoh! Ni en lo varonil de su voz… ni en la profundidad –a pesar de lo triste- de su mirada… ni en su tersa y bronceada piel…

_-"¡Rayos, Anna deja de hacer eso...!"-_ volvió a regañarse mentalmente, mientras cruzaba los brazos para aparentar serenidad.

-Yoh, explícame –le dijo casi en una orden, procurando no mirarlo.

-Su nombre era… Mosuke.

¿Mosuke? Ese no era un nombre conocido para Anna, así que la joven se dio el lujo de suspirar con alivio.

Aun así… Ese tal Mosuke debió ser una persona muy importante para Yoh o de lo contrario, no estaría en tal mal estado.

-¿Era amigo tuyo? –le preguntó tratando de hacer contacto visual con él.

-No, yo… -el joven aferró su mirada al suelo- tenía poco tiempo de conocerlo.

-¿Y entonces…? –Anna lo miró ocultando muy bien su confusión.

-Yo tengo un compromiso con todos mis pacientes. ¿Qué clase de médico soy si fallo a mi promesa de servir fervientemente? –la voz de Yoh sonó con amargura.

-¿Ah? No digas tonterías –la rubia negó con la cabeza–. Dudo mucho que no hayas hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarlo… pero, estas cosas pasan… no siempre se le puede ganar a la muerte.

-¡Pero yo debería ser capaz de hacerlo! -se agitó inesperadamente- ¡He vencido a la muerte muchas veces! ¡¿Por qué esta vez no pude?!

-Siempre hay una primera vez… -le respondió sin perder la compostura.

-¡No en este caso! ¡No debió ocurrir! ¡No tuvo porque haberla!

-¡Pero la hubo! -le habló con voz fuerte- ¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer! Yoh, tu trabajo es brindar atención a la gente que lo necesite, procurarles un mejoramiento… ¡Pero eso no significa que seas todo poderoso!

-¡Tú no entiendes! –le gritó con voz quebrada.

-¡Quien no entiende, eres tú! Sólo te estás recriminando… te estás encerrado en una burbuja… Si ante la primera falla te derrumbas de este modo ¿Qué rayos haces trabajando en esto? ¡Dime!

Yoh la miró de un modo que jamás le había mirado… ni siquiera cuando lo rechazó en aquel baile de graduación.

Anna se estremeció: Una mirada tan fría, no podía ser de Yoh Asakura.

-Eres la menos indicada para opinar… ¿Qué vas a saber tú, de sentimientos? –en su voz había rencor.

Eso sí que dejó sin palabras a la rubia. ¿Qué ella no sabe sobre sentimientos? ¿Quiso decir que ella, carece de sentimientos?

-Vete de aquí… –le dijo recobrándose de la impresión.

-Anna, no quise… -el joven se mostró arrepentido.

-Pero lo hiciste -Kyouyama apretó los puños y lo miró dolida-. Tengo muchos pendientes, me estás quitando tiempo.

-Anna…

Anna caminó hacía la puerta y seguidamente, la abrió.

-Adiós, Yoh.

Yoh la miró con tristeza, luego suspiró. Tranquilamente caminó hacía la puerta y una vez ahí, intentó mirar a los ojos de la rubia, pero ésta no desvió la mirada de la nada.

- Anna… Estoy pasando por lo que seguramente, es el peor momento de mi vida…

-No puedo comprenderlo, ya que no sé de sentimientos-le dijo con sarcasmo.

Yoh sonrió con amargura y salió del departamento.

Anna cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

Desesperadamente, trataba de contener la rabia. ¡Yoh no volvería a afectar en su persona!

Hace doce años le importaba mucho lo que él llegase a pensar de ella, pero ahora no. Yoh podía pensar lo que quisiera, no le importaba. ¡Claro que no le importaba!

Se dirigió al baño con intensión de enjuagarse el rostro. Una vez ahí, se encontró con la cesta de ropa sucia.

Sintió una calidez extraña brotar de su pecho, al ver la ropa húmeda dentro de dicha canasta.

_La ropa de Yoh… _

Miró su reloj: Las cuatro de la tarde. Debía pasar a la tintorería por su ropa, aprovecharía para llevar la ropa del chico…

_¿Llevar la ropa de Yoh a la tintorería? ¿Y por qué lo haría?_

Sacudió la cabeza… mejor se daba prisa o cerrarían el lugar.

¡Momento! ¿Las cuatro de la tarde? ¡No puede ser! ¡Olvidó pasar por su auto al taller! ¡Maldito Yoh Asakura, era su culpa!

Genial...

¿No se supone que él, ya no volvería a afectar en ella?

* * *

Cuando salió del edificio, aún lloviznaba levemente.

Miró al cielo y respiró profundamente. El sonido de un vehículo estacionándose, le hizo desviar la atención del caer de las gotas: Era un taxi algo desgastado, él cual había traído a una joven pareja.

Vio a la joven pareja salir corriendo del carro y -aún apresurados- entrar al edificio.

El conductor del taxi le hizo una seña preguntándole si quería ir a alguna parte… Yoh tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y subir al auto.

Con voz apagada, le dio la dirección a donde debía llevarlo.

_Los caminos de la vida_

_No son como yo pensaba_

_Como los imaginaba_

_No son como yo creía_

Escuchó al conductor subirle el volumen al estéreo.

- _Los caminos de la vida son muy difícil de andarlos, difícil de caminarlos… yo no encuentro la salida… _

Y lo escuchó cantarla en voz alta.

-Me gusta mucho esa canción –comentó el taxista con tono platicador-. Es un himno para mí.

Al castaño sólo le salió una gota en la nuca y trató de sonreírle con gentileza.

-¿La había escuchado antes? –le preguntó el hombre.

-Eh… no. Es la primera vez que la escucho –le contestó sin ánimos.

-En ese caso… ¡Voy a subirle más, para que la oiga bien!

Yoh sonrió conmovido, aquel hombre era bastante peculiar… y le recordaba a alguien.

Su complexión robusta, esa piel morena, su cabello negro… ese tono alegre y desenvuelto.

Era casi idéntico a… Mosuke…

-_Yo pensaba que la vida era distinta, cuando estaba pequeñito yo creía, que las cosas eran fácil, como ayer… _-siguió cantando el chofer.

El joven desvió la atención del taxista que cantaba alegremente. Prefirió mirar por la ventanilla, concentrándose en sus recuerdos…

Recordar su gran error, seguir atormentándose mentalmente por haber fallado… pero, sobre todo… por no haber hecho caso a las advertencias…

Porque, bien que las hubo.

Y la principal advertencia, se la hicieron el viernes de la semana pasada… la misma semana en que conoció a Mouse y a su _amigo _Amidamaru.

-¡Que calor hace! –había exclamado su amigo Manta aquel viernes, después de darle un trago a su bebida.

Yoh le sonrió y seguidamente también bebió de la fresca limonada que algún sirviente les había preparado.

-¿Y bien, Manta? ¿Alguna novedad en tu trabajo?

Manta negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo mismo de siempre, aunque… -se detuvo y bajó la mirada con preocupación.

-¿Aunque qué?

-No, nada… olvídalo –le sonrió tratando de no inquietarlo.

Yoh lo miró pensativo… pero, optó por no insistirle. Ya el cabezón le contaría, cuando siéntese necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Y para cuándo está programada la operación de aquel hombre? –preguntó Manta tratando de cambiar la conversación.

-¿Hombre? –parpadeó el castaño confundido.

-Sí, el tal… ¿Mos-qué?

-¡Ah! ¡Mosuke! –rió divertido por el modo en que su amigo pronunció el equivocadamente el nombre.

-Sí, él… ¿cuándo…?

-El jueves que viene.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Mientras más pronto, mejor.

-Pero, Yoh… ¿Estás consciente de los riesgos que hay con está operación?

-Tranquilo, Manta… Todo estará bien.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres más limonada? –le sonrió tranquilamente.

Manta suspiró con resignación… Yoh podía ser tan obstinado.

El mayordomo de la familia Asakura llegó al jardín -que es donde los dos amigos estaban-, iba acompañado de un hombre rubio.

-Joven Yoh, lo buscan -anunció el empleado.

-¿Y quién, Silver? –parpadeó Yoh, sin notar la presencia de hombre rubio que acompañaba a su mayordomo.

-Soy yo, Yoh… -habló en voz alta el rubio.

-¡Fausto! –exclamó emocionado Yoh.

Un abrazo caluroso, ese fue el modo en que Yoh lo recibió.

Fausto, médico alemán que Yoh había conocido en su época de estudiante.

Todos los conocimientos que Yoh poseía, habían sido obtenidos de la experiencia que el alemán tenía.

Su mentor, eso es Fausto: El mentor de Yoh.

-¿Cómo has estado, Fausto? ¿Cuándo regresaste de tu viaje? –le preguntó Yoh, mientras que con un ademán lo invitaba a sentarse.

-Apenas anoche… lamento no haberte avisado, pero tuve que atender unos asuntos primero.

-No te preocupes… -le sonrió ampliamente- ¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas a Manta?

Fausto le lanzó una profunda mirada al rubio cabezón.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Un chico muy simpático… -murmuró gélidamente.

-¡Ya me tengo que ir, Yoh! –se puso de pie bruscamente, Manta.

-¿Eh? ¿Tan pronto? –Yoh lo miró confundido.

-Sí… es que, sólo me di una escapadita del trabajo… tengo que ver a un paciente a las dos de la tarde, así que mejor me voy –le dijo con nerviosismo.

-Está bien, Manta… el deber es primero –le sonrió con comprensión su joven amigo.

-Hasta luego, doctor Fausto… nos vemos después, Yoh.

Oyamada hizo una pequeña reverencia y después se retiró del lugar.

-Un chico bastante peculiar… ¿En que trabaja? –preguntó Fausto sin apartar la mirada del camino que había seguido el cabezón.

-Es pediatra, tiene un consultorio en la zona norte de la ciudad.

-¿Pediatra? Ah… creí que era ginecólogo.

-¿Manta ginecólogo? ¡No! ¡Él es muy penoso!

-Entonces… ¿Sería la madre de alguno de sus pacientes? –preguntó para sí mismo.

-¿Eh? No te entiendo, Fausto… ¿De qué hablas?

-No, nada -sonrió el rubio alemán-. ¿No me ofreces limonada?

-¡Claro! –se apresuró en servirle.

Fausto observó en silencio como Yoh servía la limonada en un vaso de vidrio.

-Aquí tienes, Fausto –sonrió, mientras le extendía el vaso.

-Muchas gracias.

El alemán bebió lentamente, Yoh sólo lo observó con una gran sonrisa.

-Antes de venir a verte, pasé a la clínica… -comentó el rubio, al acabar de beber.

Yoh se limitó a escucharlo con atención.

-Me dijeron que tienes programada una operación para este jueves…

-Así es. El nombre de mi paciente es Mosuke… es un hombre muy agradable –le sonrió despreocupadamente.

-¿Le hablaste de los riesgos que tiene la operación?

Yoh se llevó una mano a la barbilla con aire pensativo y luego le sonrió tranquilamente.

-No tiene caso alarmarlo.

Fausto lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué? –la voz del médico alemán sonó tosca.

-Será un éxito, no hay de que preocuparse.

-Yoh… -Fausto lo miró severamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –el castaño se mostró confundido.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que te enfrentas con una intervención de esta magnitud. No puedes fingir que no hay riesgos de por medio…

-No estoy fingiendo… realmente siento que no hay ningún riesgo.

-Yoh, estás siendo poco profesional, nada ético…

-Yo no lo veo así… -le espetó con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Tienes que estar preparado para lo que pueda pasar. Y también, es tu deber como médico advertirle a él y a sus familiares de los peligros que hay, de las posibles consecuencias… -luego bajó el tono de voz- para que se vayan preparando, por si algo ocurre...

-No pienso hacerlo, Fausto. _Ellos_ vinieron a mí, en busca de una esperanza…. No me buscaron para escuchar un "Tal vez…"

-Entonces… ¿Prefieres engañarlos que hablarles con la verdad? –el rubio le habló con rudeza.

-No los estoy engañando. La operación será exitosa y ellos dos serán felices…. Podrán vivir tranquilos y juntos.

-¿Yoh, Qué pasa contigo? –su mentor lo miró con preocupación y asombro.

-No te preocupes, Fausto. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien…

_Todo saldrá bien… _

Realmente creyó en eso, cuando lo dijo. En verdad, sentía que todo saldría bien. Él creyó que podía salvar a Mosuke…

No mintió… sólo dijo lo que sentía…

Tal vez ese había sido el error…

Como médico no podía darse el lujo de soñar, tenía que ser lo más realista posible.

Y no lo había sido…

Ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Hemos llegado, joven –le habló el taxista.

Yoh apartó la mirada del leve caer de la llovizna, alejando todo pensamiento recriminatorio por un segundo.

Vio al taxista sonreírle y no pudo más que sentir un nudo en la garganta. En otra ocasión, seguramente le hubiese devuelto el gesto, pero… la culpa lo carcomía, imposibilitándole todo intento de cortesía, comúnmente usada por él.

Se limitó a sacar de su billetera, la cantidad marcada por el taxímetro.

Pesadamente, bajó del vehículo. El taxista puso en marcha su viejo taxi y desapareció entre varios carros, que luchaban por llegar a sus destinos.

Buscó entre sus bolsillos, la descuidada llave color plata. Y entró cansadamente, en la antigua y enorme casona.

-¡Joven Yoh! -Silver corrió hacía él, al verlo entrar- ¡Por fin llega! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!

-"_¿Estaban muy preocupados…?" _-Yoh lo miró confundido- ¿Silver y quién más?

-¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Te marqué al celular y no entró la llamada! ¡¿Y Por qué no entró?! ¡Porque lo apagaste! ¡¿Quieres decirme por qué hiciste eso?!

Esa voz… ese reclamo tan duro…

Sí, era él… su hermano gemelo… Hao Asakura, quizás la única persona -además de Silver- capaz de preocuparse por él, en esa casa.

Yoh sólo bajó la cabeza.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo, Yoh Asakura! –le reprochó su hermano mayor, tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a mirarle.

No le quedó más remedio que mirarlo…

Hao lucía ojeroso, demacrado, abatido… Yoh sonrió vagamente y su mirada se tornó aún más triste: Su hermano tenía problemas propios, problemas que le causaban noches de desvelo…. y sin embargo, estaba ahí, preocupado por él…

-Joven Hao… -Silver había quedado perplejo.

-Lo lamento, Hao… -le murmuró ahogadamente.

Hao curvó los labios en una mueca de hastío.

-Con eso no se arregla nada… -se cruzó de brazos su hermano mayor.

-¡Joven Hao! –lo reprendió Silver.

Hao negó con la cabeza, metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la media vuelta.

Yoh lo observó irse, sin decirle nada más.

Ante la retirada del mayor de los gemelos, el silencio invadió la sala.

Yoh aun tenía la vista fija en el trayecto que su hermano había tomado.

Silver lanzó un hondo suspiro.

-El joven Hao estaba muy preocupado. El doctor Fausto nos habló por teléfono, para informarnos lo que ocurrió en el velorio de… -guardó silencio por unos segundos, dedicándose tan sólo a mirar al joven.

Yoh apretó los puños...

-El doctor Fausto, también nos dijo en las condiciones en las que usted se encontraba cuando abandonó la funeraria y además… estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.

Silencio fue lo único que recibió Silver, por parte de su joven patrón.

-Cuando el doctor Fausto llamó… el joven Hao, aún estaba encerrado en su estudio.

Por primera vez -desde que Silver habló-, Yoh desvió la atención de la nada, para mirar a su mayordomo.

¿Hao había abandonado su encierro… por él?

_-"Su largo encierro… lo abandonó… sólo por mí…"_-una diminuta sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yoh.

Hao Asakura, su hermano, su gemelo…. llevaba aproximadamente dos meses en total depresión. Dos meses en los que no salía de su estudio. Por más intentos de Yoh, de Silver o de la rubia amiga de Hao…- ¿Cuál era el nombre? ¡Ah sí! Marion Phauna…-, éste no abandonaba su encierro.

Yoh estaba preocupado, aunque hacía un vago intento por respetar la _necesidad_ de estar solo, que tenía su hermano.

Secretamente, vigilaba que no hubiese alguna repercusión negativa en la salud de su hermano.

Aunque, lo más probable es que sí la hubiera: Hao no estaba comiendo bien, al parecer tampoco dormía, y había descuidado notoriamente su apariencia…

Pero el día de hoy, Hao había hecho a un lado su encierro depresivo, por él… por su hermano menor… Eso de cierto modo, lo hacía sentir muy dichoso.

Acababa de comprobar, lo importante que era para su hermano mayor. A pesar de que éste nunca lo admitiera.

Silver le sonrió de modo afectuoso. Yoh lo miró fijamente… ¿Acaso su mayordomo leía la mente? ¿O sólo conocía muy bien a los hermanos Asakura?

Yoh cerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír débilmente. Luego, siguió el camino que su hermano había tomado, rumbo a las habitaciones.

* * *

Se recostó en su cama con pesadez. Dejó caer sus manos entrelazadas, sobre su pecho. Y con la mirada en el techo, repasó una vez más los hechos ocurridos en este día.

¿Servía de algo atormentarse? Tal vez no… Pero, no podía evitar seguir haciéndolo.

"_El doctor Fausto nos habló por teléfono, para informarnos lo que ocurrió en el velorio de…" _la voz de Silver, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente….

_-"En el velorio de Mosuke…"-_a completó dolorosamente, en su mente.

Lo que ocurrió en el velorio de Mosuke… lo que ocurrió…

Entró a la funeraria, con el corazón latiéndole agitadamente y con Manta de pie, a su lado. El pequeño Manta se había empeñado en acompañarlo, a penas se enteró de lo ocurrido.

Había poca gente, al parecer Mosuke no contaba con mucha familia.

Oyamada se aproximó al féretro, Yoh no pudo hacerlo. Permaneció detrás de él, tratando de juntar el valor suficiente para poder ver lo que ahora era Mosuke.

-¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?!

Era la voz de Amidamaru y se escuchaba llena de resentimiento.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?! ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Asesino!

Las pocas personas presentes, comenzaron a murmurar, mientras observaban la escena con asombro.

-Amidamaru… yo… -murmuró con voz cortada el Asakura.

-¡Usted nos lo prometió! ¡¿Por qué no cumplió su promesa?!

-No pude…

-¡Nos mintió! ¡Me ilusionó…! ¡Lo ilusionó a él! ¡¿Cómo fue capaz?!

-Esa no era mi intención… realmente, yo creí que…

-¡Cállese! ¡Maldito asesino!

Yoh palideció… _Asesino_… ¿en eso se había convertido?

-¡Maldito! –gritó encolerizado Amidamaru.

El hombre de cabellera color lila, se fue sobre de Yoh, a golpes. Éste no fue capaz de moverse.

Manta gritó asustado, incapaz de poder detener a Amidamaru.

Yoh ni siquiera hacía por defenderse… la demás gente, decidió sólo ser espectadora.

-¡Mírelo! –Amidamaru dejó de golpear a Yoh, para ahora, jalarlo bruscamente.

Amidamaru lo arrastró hasta el ataúd abierto de Mosuke.

-¡Mire como lo dejó! ¡Usted es el causante de que él esté así! ¡Mírelo bien!

Yoh puso resistencia, negándose a mirar.

-¡Le estoy diciendo que lo mire! –insistió con más fuerza aquel hombre, consiguiendo que las negras pupilas de Yoh se posaran en el cadáver de quien fuera su paciente.

-¡Deja a Yoh! –gritaba Manta, mientras temblaba.

Yoh seguía sin poder moverse, ahora con la mirada clavada en el cadáver frente a él.

-¿Por qué? ¡Madita sea! ¡¿Por qué?! –Amidamaru estrelló a Yoh contra una de las paredes.

Manta lanzó un grito aterrador.

-¡BASTA! –se escuchó una profunda voz.

Manta se sintió un poco aliviado al ver a Fausto, tratando de separar a Amidamaru de Yoh. Pero… ¿Podría el alemán impedir que aquel hombre lastimara a Yoh? Amidamaru era mucho más alto y corpulento que Fausto… de hecho, el rubio era demasiado delgado y su rostro tan demacrado no inspiraba mucha confianza de poseer buena salud.

-¡No me detenga! ¡Tengo que hacerlo pagar! ¡Por el daño que hizo! –gritó lleno de dolor Amidamaru.

Tras la brusca intervención de Fausto, Asakura terminó cayendo sentado en el piso.

-Me arrebató lo único que tenía… lo más valioso… él… me lo mató…

La voz de Amidamaru se quebró, a tal grado que sólo se escuchaban salir de él, gruesos y profundos sollozos.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, con mucha fuerza.

Manta se acercó a su amigo, pausadamente. Le extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Yoh la rechazó. Manta, estupefacto, lo vio ponerse de pie.

-¿Yoh…?

El mencionado apretó los puños y con voz muy poco audible declaró: "Lo sé… tan sólo soy un…"

El rubio, enano y cabezón chico, lo vio irse corriendo, sin rumbo fijo bajo la densa lluvia.

Corrió sin rumbo fijo durante un par de horas… aunque, él no sintió el tiempo pasar. Lo único que quería era irse muy lejos, despertar de esa horrible pesadilla…

¿O más bien, huir de una cruel realidad?

Pero, por más que se quiera, no es posible huir de los problemas. Además ¿cuándo ha sido él: Un cobarde incapaz de enfrentar cualquier problema que se le presente?

Yoh Asakura no le huye a las calamidades que puedan aparecer, Yoh Asakura es capaz de enfrentar cualquier catástrofe que se presente… ¡Aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo en pedazos, él era capaz de seguir en pie!

¿O acaso eso ya no era cierto? ¿Se había convertido en un cobarde…?

"_¡Quien no entiende, eres tú! Sólo te estás recriminando… te estás encerrado en una burbuja… Si ante la primera falla te derrumbas de este modo ¿qué rayos haces trabajando en esto? ¡Dime!" _la voz de Anna surgió entre sus pensamientos…

_Anna… _

Había vuelto a verla… después de doce largos años…

Sonrió melancólicamente, al sentir una extraña calidez en el pecho.

Cuando escuchó su profunda -pero, dulce- voz en el parque, creyó estar soñando…

Pensó que tal vez era una jugarreta de su imaginación…

Una burla de su profundo deseo de verla…

Bastó con levantar la vista, para darse cuenta de que no era otra de sus fantasías…

Era Anna, realmente era ella… Anna Kyouyama, estaba ahí, de pie frente a él y con el semblante confundido…

Anna… _su_ Anna…

La chica que le robó el corazón en la preparatoria…

¿Por qué tuvieron que reencontrarse de ese modo? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

Había soñado tanto con volver a verla… le había rogado al cielo, que le brindaran la oportunidad de reencontrarse con ella…

Su petición fue escuchada… ¿Pero por qué de este modo?

Además….

"_Eres la menos indicada para opinar… ¿Qué vas a saber tú, de sentimientos?"_ se recordó a sí mismo decirlo…

¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Anna? ¿Por qué?

No podía echarle la culpa a su estado de animo… sería demasiado patético.

¿Y cómo remediar su error? ¿Disculpándose con ella? Ni siquiera eso había hecho… Debió retractarse, disculparse… pero en vez de eso ¿Qué hizo? ¡Justificarse!

"_Anna… Estoy pasando por lo que seguramente, es el peor momento de mi vida…"_

¿Y Anna que culpa tenía de ello? Él no tenía derecho a desquitarse con ella… y menos, cuando no la ha visto en doce años.

Estaba cometiendo error tras error…

Y vaya que será muy difícil remediar cada uno de ellos… si es que se pueden remediar.

Sin proponérselo, poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

-Ya está todo listo, doctor… lo esperan en el quirófano…

-Gracias, Shizuka –sonrió dulcemente a la linda enfermera.

La joven se sonrojó levemente y con movimientos torpes, se alejó.

El médico cerró los ojos, recordando su charla con Fausto.

Su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente…

"_Sabes perfectamente a lo que te enfrentas con una intervención de esta magnitud. No puedes fingir que no hay riesgos de por medio…"_

Las palabras de su mentor, eran muy ciertas…

Pero… También era cierto que creía en lo que había alegado con tanta seguridad:

"_No los estoy engañando. La operación será exitosa y ellos dos serán felices…. Podrán vivir tranquilos y juntos."_

Y si realmente creía en eso… ¿Por qué ahora comenzaba a dudar? Dudar… Dudando…

¿Estaba dudando?

¿Y por qué hasta ahora?

-¡Doctor!-le hablaron a lo lejos.

Se giró para ver quien le hablaba.

-Doctor… -se acercó agitadamente aquel hombre de nombre Amidamaru.

-Dígame… -le habló con gentileza.

-Yo… se lo encargo mucho, doctor –le dijo Amidamaru con notable preocupación.

No supo que decirle… ¿Debía decirle que estaba dudando de cómo pudiese resultar la intervención?

Miró fijamente los tristes ojos de Amidamaru y pudo ver en ellos, una pequeña luz de esperanza… la ilusión… No, la **fe** en él.

-No se preocupe… -le sonrió ampliamente.

La sonrisa del médico, hizo sentir mucho más tranquilo al humilde hombre.

A paso seguro, caminó hacía la sala de operaciones…

No, no había nada que dudar… no fallaría.

Realmente lo creyó… lo deseaba tanto, que lo creyó.

-Doctor, Doctor… entró en coma, doctor…

Las voces asustadas de las enfermeras, comenzaron a inquietarlo…

¿Qué estaban diciendo?

¿En coma? No… eso no podía ser cierto…

-Doctor se nos va… doctor…

No… no iba a permitir eso…

Mosuke no…

¡No iba a permitirlo!

Las enfermeras lo miraron atónitas, tratar angustiadamente de hacerlo reaccionar…

Vieron su intento desesperado de revivirlo…

-Doctor… es imposible… doctor…

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No! –gritó fieramente.

-No tiene pulso, doctor…

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Él no…! ¡Llamen a cardiología! ¡Dense prisa!

-Pero doctor…

-¡Hagan lo que les digo!

Gritarle a todos los presentes en el quirófano, no ayudó en mucho…

Tampoco todos sus intentos por hacerlo _volver_…

Mosuke había muerto…

Y él no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Mecánicamente abandonó el lugar, conteniendo el aliento y con las manos empuñadas.

Fue caminando sin rumbo fijo…

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba atravesando la sala de espera.

-¡Doctor, Doctor!-lo interceptó en el camino, Amidamaru.

Se detuvo, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo está Mosuke, doctor? ¿Cuándo podré verlo? -le preguntó con impaciencia-. Imagino que cuando despierte de la anestesia… ¿Verdad? –sonrió.

Yoh no pudo ni mirarlo a la cara, simplemente siguió con su camino.

No tuvo el valor de hablar con Amidamaru…

Era su deber decirle lo que había ocurrido….

Y no lo hizo, no pudo decirle a Amidamaru que Mosuke estaba…

Una ruidosa melodía lo hizo despertar de tan profundo sueño…

Un sueño… ¿Tan sólo fue un sueño?

La cabeza le dolía mucho y aquel ruidoso sonido le hacía aumentar el dolor.

Ese sonido… esa melodía alegre…. ¡Claro! Era el tono que había elegido para ponerle a su celular.

Entonces, eso significaba que…

Con desgano, tomó el ruidoso aparato que yacía sobre su cama…

"_Un Mensaje recibido"_

Lo abrió, era un mensaje de su leal amigo Manta. Le pedía… no, más bien, le _suplicaba _que se comunicara con él. En el mensaje también le explicaba que había estado intentando comunicarse con él desde el día de ayer, pero resultó en vano.

Yoh sonrió levemente… ese Manta, siempre tan preocupon.

¿Desde el día de ayer, dijo? Entonces…

Yoh miró por la ventana y sí, efectivamente: Ya había amanecido.

Parecía ser una bonita mañana… Un nuevo día…

"_Hoy es un bonito día, el día perfecto para una operación… ¿no crees?"_ –se recordó diciendo alegremente, un día antes a uno de sus pacientes.

¿A quién se lo había dicho? ¿A quién trataba de darle seguridad con eso?

-Mosuke… -se atrevió a pronunciar en voz baja.

No, no fue un sueño… realmente ocurrió.

El celular en su mano, comenzó a sonar.

-¿Sí? –contestó con la voz apagada.

-¿Yoh? –era una voz femenina la que se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ah, Reyko… -dijo débilmente.

-¿Ah, Reyko? ¿Así nada más? ¡Cuánto entusiasmo! –la escuchó decirle con sarcasmo.

-Ah… es que, me acabo de levantar…

-¿Te acabas de levantar? ¿No fuiste a trabajar hoy? –le preguntó sorprendida.

-No… no me siento…

-¿Estás enfermo?

-No… no es eso… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal Italia? –trató de aparentar estar animado.

La joven no contestó…

-¿Reyko? –se cercioró de que ella aún estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

-A ti te pasa algo… -le señaló con perspicacia.

-Ya te dije que no es nada…

-¿Seguro?

-Reyko, por favor.

-Está bien, lo siento.

-Gracias.

-Ahhhh –suspiró hondamente–. Fue un viaje muy cansado…

-Reyko, tiene una semana que estás allá ¿y a penas ahora te estás quejando de lo cansado que fue el viaje?

La chica rió divertida.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Yoh confundido.

-No me refería al viaje que hice a Italia… Me refería al que hice a Japón –le dijo con tono jovial.

-¿A Japón? ¿De qué viaje a Japón hablas?

La muchacha volvió a reír.

-¡¿Estás en Japón?!

El ruido de unos cuantos cláxones y el ladrido de un perro, no lo dejaron escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Reyko?

-Voy rumbo a tu casa. En menos de una hora, estaré ahí.

-Pero…

-Bye, Bye!

La chica colgó. Yoh suspiró resignado… era una chica muy obstinada y aunque él le hubiese pedido que no fuera a verlo, seguramente no le hubiera hecho caso.

Sin mucho animo, salió de su recamara. Caminó rumbo a la cocina, ya empezaba a tener hambre.

Al cruzar por el estudio de Hao, se detuvo. Se acercó a la puerta, dispuesto a tocarla. Necesitaba hablar con su hermano… y muy probablemente, Hao lo necesitaba a él.

Tal vez nunca habían sido muy unidos… pero, en estos momentos: Se hacían falta el uno al otro.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta, cuando el sonido de unas voces dentro del estudio lo hicieron detenerse.

Era una discusión…

Pudo identificar que una de las dos voces, era de su hermano…

Y la otra… era una voz de mujer…

Sí, tenía que ser la voz de _ella_.

Marion Phauna. La mejor -y quizás la única- amiga de su hermano. Ella y Hao habían sido muy amigos desde la preparatoria, y a pesar de los años, aún seguían siendo muy unidos.

Si son tan unidos… ¿Por qué discutían?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues la puerta del estudio se abrió bruscamente y Marion Phauna salió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No me dejes hablando solo! –gritó Hao desde la puerta del estudio.

Marion ni se molestó en contestarle, lo ignoró totalmente.

-¡Marion! -gritó Hao- Está bien ¡Vete!

Hao desvió la mirada del caminar de la joven rubia y fue entonces que se percató de que su hermano menor, estaba de pie frente a él.

Yoh sólo le sonrió tranquilamente, Hao lo miró de modo analizador y después… cerró la puerta del estudio ¡Dándole con ella en la cara al pobre Yoh!

-Auch… que mal genio… -murmuró Yoh de modo quejumbroso.

Nuevamente suspiró con resignación, luego volvió a sonreír levemente.

Hao lucía un poco más animado. Enojado, sí… pero, más animado a fin de cuentas.

-¡Joven Yoh! –escuchó a Silver gritar.

-Aquí estoy…

-¡Ah! Buenos días, joven Yoh –le sonrió el mayordomo.

-Buenos días, Silver.

-Eh…

Yoh lo vio dudar… seguramente no se atrevía a preguntarle como se sentía.

-Mejor, gracias por preocuparte –contestó a su pregunta no enunciada, pero mentalmente formulada.

Silver se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Está listo el desayuno, Silver? Muero de hambre…

-¡Enseguida voy a ver si ya está listo!

-Gracias, Silver.

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre.

-Oh… -parpadeó Silver.

El moreno mayordomo hizo ademán de dirigirse a la puerta, pero Yoh lo acortó.

-Yo voy… seguramente debe ser para mí.

-¿El joven Manta, quizás?

-No. Es Reyko…

-¡Ah! ¡La señorita Reyko! -exclamó con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cuándo regresó de Italia?

-Al parecer hoy… -murmuró con algo de cansancio.

-No luce muy entusiasmado con su regreso…

-No es eso, sólo estoy muy cansado.

-Entiendo… iré a ver si ya tienen listo el desayuno. La señorita Reyko se quedará a desayunar ¿verdad?

-Seguramente…

Silver volvió a sonreír e hizo una reverencia, antes de partir rumbo a la cocina.

Yoh se encogió de hombros y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

No es que le desagradara que Reyko estuviese de regreso, es sólo que ahora no tenía los ánimos, como para estar con ella.

Reyko… Reyko Sakamoto.

Tenía un año de estar _saliendo_ con ella, llevaban una relación muy sólida. Aunque los constantes viajes de la chica al extranjero, eran un problema.

Pero, no se podía hacer nada. La carrera de la señorita Sakamoto lo exigía así.

Reyko Sakamoto, una famosa estrella en el patinaje sobre hielo. La… -ya no recordaba cuantas veces- campeona en patinaje artístico sobre hielo.

Yoh metió las manos sobre el bolsillo y apresuró el paso. Sabía lo impaciente que era Reyko, así que no convenía dejarla mucho tiempo esperando en la puerta.

Una Reyko enojada era de cuidarse… Aunque claro, la ira de Reyko no era nada, comparada con la ira de cierta chica rubia que conoció en la preparatoria…

_Anna Kyouyama… _

El joven volvió a suspirar, pero ahora fue un suspiro muy profundo…

¡En que hermosa mujer había quedado transformada!

Es cierto que a los diecisiete años era muy bella… pero, ahora toda esa belleza se había triplicado.

Se revolvió el cabello con la mano derecha, no debía estar pensando en otra mujer… ¡Y menos cuando su novia estaba en la puerta!

Abrió la puerta sin mucho entusiasmo, pero tratando de mostrarse contento.

-Yoh…

Esa voz no era de Reyko… Yoh se talló los ojos para asegurarse de no estar viendo mal.

-¿Aaa… Anna?

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –el corazón de Yoh estaba latiendo muy rápido.

-Vine a traerte tu ropa… -le señaló lo que tenía en las manos.

-¡Ah! No te hubieras molestado… yo… eh…

Por alguna extraña razón el moreno se había quedado sin palabras.

La rubia en cambio, parecía muy serena.

¿Tal vez seguía enojada…?

-Anna… ayer, yo…

-Veo que aun traes puesta la ropa que te presté.

-¿Eh? ah, sí… -le salió una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

-Puedes conservarla, no tengo interés en que me la regreses.

-¿Qué? Pero… es tuya, Anna.

-No, no es mía. Por eso te digo que puedes conservarla.

Yoh frunció el ceño. No, claro que no era de ella… era ropa de un hombre, obviamente.

Seguramente de su actual pareja…

-Es todo a lo que vine, adiós.

-Ee… ¡espera, Anna!-se atrevió a tomarla del brazo.

Anna lo miró con su inexpresivo semblante de siempre.

-Yo… si quieres te acompaño –murmuró tímidamente el joven.

-No es necesario, mi auto está estacionado aquí cerca.

-Ah, entiendo –murmuró desilusionado.

-Adiós, Yoh.

Anna comenzó a alejarse.

A alejarse para siempre de él… porque seguramente, la vida no le daría una nueva oportunidad de que se reencontraran.

Apretó los puños, dándose coraje para no dejarla ir.

No podía dejar que se fuera… ¡No ahora que la había vuelto a ver!

Ella era el pequeño -pero muy intenso- rayo de luz que comenzaba a iluminarlo, en medio de tanta oscuridad.

Corrió detrás de ella, logrando darle alcance.

Respiró agitadamente…

Anna no había notado que lo tenía detrás, ella estaba entretenida buscando las llaves de su auto.

-Anna… -tocó suavemente su hombro.

La rubia se sobresalto y giró bruscamente, dándole un bultazo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! –se quejó él.

-¿Yoh? ¡Me asustaste, tonto! Creí que iban a asaltarme…

-Con ese súper bulto, dudo mucho que alguien se atreva… -exclamó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Anna se sonrojó un poco, avergonzada.

-Fue tu culpa -le dijo en su defensa.

-Lo sé… -sonrió ampliamente.

Anna cruzó los brazos, mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Ya eres el Yoh que yo conocí…

-¿Ah? ¿Lo dices por lo de ayer…?

-¿Para que viniste tras de mí?

-Eh… es que yo… ¡Quería disculparme!

-¿Disculparte?

-Anna…ayer… yo no quise decirte eso… yo… soy un completo imbécil.

-Eso es cierto.

-¿Qué no haya querido decirlo?

-No, que eres un imbécil.

A Yoh le salió otra gota más en su nuca.

-¿Era todo? –le dijo la joven algo fastidiada.

-Eh… no… yo… no sé…

-¿No sabes?

-Anna… Anna… Anna…

-Deja de decir mi nombre tantas veces, es irritable.

-Lo siento…es que… aún no puedo creer que seas tú.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido… yo no puedo evitar, sentirme muy feliz.

Anna abrió enormemente los ojos, en señal de sorpresa.

-Agradezco, al que haya permitido que nos volvamos a ver… -le sonrió el chico con dulzura.

Un apenas notable rubor apareció en las mejillas de la rubia.

-Eres un tonto… -murmuró ella, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-Extrañaba que me dijeras eso –sonrió aun más, él.

Kyouyama se estremeció… su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido… y el tonto de Yoh no dejaba de sonreírle, esto estaba mal.

¡Él no volvería a afectar en ella!

Y sin embargo ¡tan sólo con su tonta sonrisita, la estaba derritiendo!

_-"No seas estúpida, Anna… que no te envuelva…"_ –se exigía a sí misma, mentalmente.

_-"Yoh ¿por qué le has dicho eso? debe pensar que estás loco…."_ –se regañó a sí mismo, mentalmente.

-¡Yohito! –se escuchó una voz femenina bastante aguda.

Yoh y Anna se giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra, se bajó de un esplendido deportivo azul.

-¿Rey…ko? –tragó saliva Yoh.

Anna lo miró inquisidoramente.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto! –la dichosa Reyko lo abrazó del cuello.

-Ahhh… Reyko, me ahogas… –trató de soltarse, Yoh.

Anna apretó los puños… tratando de contener algún golpe.

El ladrido de un perro se hizo escuchar.

-¡Oh! ¡Me olvidé de Honey!-sonrió Reyko, mientras soltaba a Yoh.

Yoh trataba de regresar a la normalidad su respiración.

Reyko corrió hacia su deportivo azul y del asiento del copiloto, sacó a un chistoso perro chihuahueño.

-¡Honey, saluda a papito! –Reyko lo puso muy cerca del rostro de Yoh.

-Ahhh… Honey… -sonrió nerviosamente el chico.

"Honey" comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Yoh…

-¡Te está dando besitos! ¡Él también te extrañó, Yohito!

¿Yohito? Anna curveó los labios con desagrado….

-Es verdad… eh… Reyko, te presento a…

-¡Tengo que llevar a Honey al baño! -lo interrumpió Reyko-¡De prisa, Yohito!

Reyko tomó del brazo a su novio.

Con una de sus manos, cargó al chihuahueño; Y con la otra mano, se llevó a rastras a Yoh.

Anna se quedó observando el camino que tomó "la pareja", durante un par de segundos.

Luego abrió bruscamente la puerta de su carro, para subirse, y una vez dentro del carro, lo echó a andar.

-¡Anna! –salió repentinamente corriendo, Yoh.

Pero, ya era tarde… El auto de Anna se había ido.

-¿Qué pasa, Yohito? –Reyko salió detrás de él.

Yoh no contestó, simplemente se quedó viendo a la nada… esperando -o más bien, rogando- que Anna regresara.

**CONTINUARÁ……..**

* * *

**N/A: **Este capítulo sí que me hizo sudar… ¡creí que nunca lo vería terminado! Porque… cuando iba a la mitad ¡Me llegó un bloqueo mental! ¡Casi me da un infarto! Se supone que iba a subir este capí desde la semana pasada, pero… ¡no pude! ¿Y por qué? ¡Porque no podía terminarlo!

¡A este pobre capítulo lo hice y deshice varias veces! Hasta que finalmente, logré dejarlo como quería. O al menos, cumple con lo que tenía planeado en un principio.

La primera parte, la escribí en la escuela (en su gran mayoría, durante clases…jeje), así que si notan que he desvariado un poco (o mucho) ¡culpen a mis maestros que no me dejaban escribir a gusto! (la culpa la tengo yo, debería poner más atención a las clases…jeje.).

Mis motivos por los cuales no había actualizado antes, son:

-Como ya dije antes… ¡Tenía un bloqueo mental!

-Antes de eso… ¡no tenía tiempo! (¡típico de mí, lo sé!).

-Y… ¿lo digo? ¡ugh! A veces, me ganaba la pereza…

Ya dije mis motivos, sólo me queda disculparme… ¡PERDÓNENME POR FAVOR, NO LO VUELVO A HACER! (¡mientes…. luego se te va la inspiración o te cae el tiempo encima y no escribes nada!). Mejor, me disculpo adelantadamente… por lo mucho que me pueda tardar con el siguiente capítulo, uh.

Aunque, tal vez y no tarde mucho… ya que el próximo capítulo, ya está en proceso… Sí, ya empecé a hacer el borrador, algo es algo ¿no?

El título del siguiente capítulo es:

"_**El Diseñador Chino VS El Actor Inglés" **_

El "VS" es cortesía de mi amiga _Aída_.

Me imagino que ya saben sobre quien se va a tratar el próximo capí… (Se me va el aire… ¡escribiré todo un capítulo acerca de él! Debo de estar soñando…) ¿verdad?

Y ahora, pasemos a lo mejor de todo esto:

¡Los Reviews!

_**Faye-BurningDeep: **__¡Querida Faye! ¡La verdad es que sí, pasaron VARIOS meses! Si no recuerdo mal, el fanfic lo subí en septiembre y el segundo capí lo vine a subir hasta febrero… (¿Fue en febrero? a finales, creo). ¡Lamento mucho el demorarme tanto! (Estoy MUY avergonzada) pero, ya explique arriba lo que me pasa. ¡Ah! ¿Qué crees? El siguiente capí es sobe Ren! (Aunque, de eso ya te habrás dado cuenta...jeje). ¡Ahh! Pero, lo que sí te puedo adelantar es que después del capí de Ren (o sea el quinto capítulo), viene el del HotoHoto. Ando trabajando en ambos, sólo hay que tenerme paciencia…jijiji. Comparto tu opinión, Anna no podía fiarse de Yoh después de lo que escuchó… pero, a veces "las cosas no son lo que parecen" ¿o no? Y pues, a mi me ENCANTA armar mal entendidos. Nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que se diera a entender que fue Hao quien murió (aunque eso hubiera sido interesante), pero… no, creo que jamás podría hacer eso (quiero mucho al Hao). Jijiji, yo también acostumbro a adelantarme a los hechos… ¡Me encanta armar posibles teorías! (soy adicta a la especulación), bueno, ya ves que Hao está sano y salvo (claro, haciendo a un lado lo de su crisis depresiva… pos está muy bien, xD) ¡TE ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE! Yo también sufro mucho cuando me quedo sin Internet. ¡Y es indescriptible la dicha que una siente cuando vuelve a tenerlo! Eh… ¿ya somos 2 locas? Jeje ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Ojala también disfrutes este capí. _

_**Caprice:**_ _¡Me gusta tu nick! (xD), es que me trae mucha nostalgia… me recuerda al primer fanfic que escribí en mi vida. Eh… esto no venía al caso. ¿Qué no iba a terminarlo? ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Soy incapaz de dejar inconcluso alguna de mis historias! (Sehhh, como no…. ni tú te la crees, Esme), Bueno… que me tarde en terminarlas, es distinto….juju. Culpo a la escuela de que me haya atrasado tanto en actualizar (para subir el capítulo 2), es que el semestre que pasó, fue de lo más agotador… Y en el que ahora estoy, ugh… PEOR (pero, una debe acostumbrarse ¿no?). Ando aprendiendo a hacerme espacio, a administrar mi tiempo… ¡Mil gracias! _

_**Vickyng:**__ ¡ME SONROJAS! De veras que me haces sentir muy halagada… ¡Gracias, muchas gracias! Lamento MUCHISIMO el haberme tardado tanto la vez anterior (y esta vez, también…) pero, entre la presión de la escuela (el semestre que terminó, lo pase de "panzaso") y otras cosas, pues me quedaba poco tiempo para escribir; y la verdad, a los capítulos de este fanfic, le quiero brindar especial dedicación… ¡Me estoy esforzando muchísimo! (porque siento que aun me hace falta mucha práctica.), le echaré muchas ganas para que mi esfuerzo siga dando frutos ¿Te confieso algo? Yo creí –y sentí- que el capí no había tenido mucha acción y que me había excedido en sensibilidad… pero, me has hecho saber que no fue así (déjame que suspire con alivio…). Sobre el primer capí…. pues, la gran mayoría me lo ha dicho¡estuvo al enredoso! Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que esa era la intención… (xD), sip… para que ya después –conforme avance la historia- se vaya aclarando el asunto. Aunque, en este tercer capí, no se hizo mención del dichoso baile… (Espero eso no repercuta en la historia), si no hice mención, pues fue porque no lo vi oportuno, pues debido a la situación que está pasando Yoh. Debo admitir, que en la gran mayoría de mis fanfics utilizo este tipo de narrador, creo que estoy muy pegada a él… o digamos, estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir de esta forma. ¿Objetivo y claro?¡Eso me hizo sentir muy feliz! Es o que tanto he buscado! Objetividad y claridad son cualidades que todo buen periodista debe tener (y es mi obligación tenerlas, si es que de eso pienso vivir…ugh). ¿Puedo besarte? GOMEN! ¡Me emocioné! (que pena, esme…). ¿De veras, de veritas no te ha aburrido? Si yo siento que a veces me excedo en descripciones y expresiones ¿Te digo algo? Yo siento lo mismo que tú: difícilmente logro creer que alguien pueda estar tan enamorada de alguien por tanto tiempo… y más cuando ni se le ve… son muchos años! y también mucha distancia…. PERO, en mi caso… debo confesar que soy muy __soñadora__ (eh, no la clásica chica que lee novelitas rosa, aclaro…ugh) y me agrada la idea de que un sentimiento perdure por tanto tiempo… se siente lindo creerlo… Aunque, como mi lado realista siempre anda de pleito con mi lado soñador… (Habrá sangre, xD) ¡No dudes de que pronto se sabrá si Anna estuvo tan sola o no, durante este tiempo! Sinceramente, yo no creo que dos personas puedan estar juntas, mientras que una de ellas, esté enamorada de una tercera persona… pero, si nos enfocamos a lo que se ve diariamente (o al menos, en lo que yo he visto…) sí hay esa posibilidad… de estar con alguien, amando a alguien más… pero, pues ese no es el punto al que buscábamos llegar, ¿verdad? Así que mejor, pasemos a otra cosa… Varias cosas las tengo claras, cierto… sólo hay que pulirlas (bien pulidas, jeje), ojalá no te defraude (ni a los demás que leen esta historia). Me gusta cuidar mi ortografía, porque es indispensable que al redactar se tenga buena ortografía. En esta parte también me sonrojé… (Cuando dijiste que tengo buena redacción)¡Demasiado halago junto! Me emociona mucho recibir review de mis escritoras favoritas (tú estás dentro de mis escritoras favoritas), soy seguidora de tus historias… aunque, por una que otra razón no he podido dejar review en todos los fanfics tuyos que he leído (sólo en unos poquitos… SNIF), pero… ¿sabes cuál es mi favorito? "Tacones Blancos" ese fanfic me metió al mundo de lo angst y por eso le guardo mucho cariño. Nuevamente, MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu review._

_**Bichigangan: **¡__Hola! Te tengo que hacer una confesión… (¡Música de momentos dramáticos, por favor!): En un principio, tenía pensado que Anna estuviera enamorada de Ren… PERO (porque siempre hay un pero, jijiji), una vocecilla dentro de mí (¿mi conciencia? Sehhh, debió ser mi "Chibi Aída" jeje, chiste local, no me hagas caso) me dijo: "No, no, no EsmeLi… si haces que Anna esté enamorada de Ren, difícilmente te la vas a creer luego, cuando le toque desenamorarse… Y sobre todo ¡¿Piensas hacer que haya alguien más en la mente de la itako (ahora ya no itako, sino periodista, jeje) que no sea Yoh-chan?! (¡Yohito! ¡push!)¡Ah! y no se te olvide que en otro fanfic, ya estás usando ese recurso… (Anna confundida entre Yoh y Ren)" Como ves, la vocecilla en mi interior, me regañó bastante y pues, mejor pensé en otra razón para que Anna haya rechazado a Yoh… estuve piense, piense ¡hasta que se me prendió el foco! y pues, ya viste el resultado. Bueno, ya supiste el motivo del llanto de Yoh… te parece que es comprensible que estuviera así ¿o crees que fue exageración? Sí, se reencontraron… aunque, ya ves lo que pasó…. Ahora hay que esperar a ver que pasará… lamento decirte que será una larga espera… porque, los siguientes capís, Yoh y Anna brillaran por su ausencia ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Y muchas gracias por el review! _

_**Maki Tasui:**__ ¡Maki Chula!¿Cómo estás? jiji… ya vi que en suspenso, bueno… al menos así estabas, pero… ¿y ahora? Tranqui, Tranqui…. ya ves que Hao sigue vivito, aunque…. los motivos de su depresión, se verán más adelante…. En este capí no se supo, porque era exclusivo de su hermanito… jijiji. Con el capítulo que viene, sabrás que onda con Ren y Lyserg… y también te enterarás de si Ren aun piensa en Horo Horo o el inglés ya ocupa todos sus pensamientos… ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Ah! Y el capítulo 5 es sobre Horo! ¡Espero que eso te alegre un poco! (y ya no me quieras matar por lo de Lyserg y Ren…ugh), eh… sólo espero que no me quieras matar, cuando leas lo que ha sido la vida de Horo, durante estos 12 años… ¿alguna idea? jujuju. La verdad, es que sehhh… ¿cómo es posible que Anna no se diera cuenta? Batallé mucho con eso, porque ni yo me creía que no se diera cuenta…. pero, pues Anna es una mujer muy ocupada y con la mente en otros detalles, por lo visto no le presta atención a las marcas ni a la moda (ni yo me creí esa explicación…jeje). Mira hasta cuando vine a terminar el capí… ¿cómo van los tuyos? ¿Qué crees? ¡Ya no tengo gripe! xDDDDD… gracias a eso, pude terminar el fanfic… ¡y también fue gracias a tu remedio! (ya sabes… ese remedio llamado Ren Tao, jijiji). ¡Hasta luego, chica! _

_**GabR: **__Holy, holy, holy! Muchas gracias por lo de bonito ¿Trágico? Ahora que lo dices, sí… creo que lo es… SNIF! KYA! ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Por primera vez ando escribiendo algo triste! Es que, me inclino más por la comedia (si no me crees, checa mis otros fanfics y lo verás). ¡A mi también ME ENCANTA la pareja de Yoh y Anna, yo creo que son el uno para el otro! Si van a quedarse juntos o no en esta historia… pues, eso depende de cómo sigan las cosas entre ellos…. ya ves como fue su reencuentro y cuando finalmente estaba teniendo una conversación "tranquila" pues…llega esta pitufita (Reyko) a interrumpirlos (con todo y perro …ugh). Los próximos 2 capís -el 4 y el 5- son de Ren y Horo, respectivamente… Ya te darás cuenta de si puede haber algo entre ellos o no. Sí, hay demasiadas cosas por dejar en claro. ¡Y yo tengo muy poco tiempo para escribir! Sólo espero no tener más bloqueos… ¡De todos modos, intentaré por todos los medios de actualizar más seguido! (Lo prometo en nombre Ryuichi Sakuma ¡Ay no! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver aquí! Mejor ni lo meto… ¡Ryuichi! KYA!). ¡Hasta la próxima! _

_**HoRen Hoshi: **__Me siento profundamente halagada y agradecida. No es necesario que me dejes review a diario (aunque, a mi me encantaría leer todos tus comentarios. Me encantó leer este primer review tuyo), con saber que estás leyendo capítulo a capítulo mi querido "Subidón", me hace sentir inmensamente feliz ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¿Sabes? Tengo un amigo (¡__Marconis__, la porra te saluda!) al que tampoco le gusta Anna… (de hecho, él la desteta), él lee todo lo que escribo… y sin embargo ¿qué crees que me hizo?¡Se saltó hasta el capítulo 3! (o sea éste, el de Yoh) y sólo porque no le agrada Anna! (le di una buena golpiza! jeje, no es cierto… pero poco faltó!). Por lo anterior, yo andaba algo mosqueada… pero, en eso leí tu review y vi que tú igual tienes "problemas" con Anna, pero que aun así, te leíste completito el tercer capí y hasta te gustó ¡Me quedé con la boca abierta! ¡Me sentí muy contenta! Incluso, en este momento estoy sonriendo ampliamente, por más extraño que parezca… ¡Aún estoy MUY emocionada! Ren… sehhh… ¡yo también quisiera tenerlo muy cerca de mi! (AMO a ese chico… y estoy en mi búsqueda eterna e incansable de uno de carne y huesos). A mi también me dolió mucho como quedaron Horito y Renny en el baile. ¡Aun no entiendo como pude ser capaz de eso! Y ahora, Ren está con el inglés y Horo tiene… ¡ay no! Se me iba a escapar algo…jeje, no, no debo adelantar nada. Conforme avanza la historia, se verá que onda con ellos y con cada uno de los personajes…. Sólo es cuestión de tenerme mucha paciencia. ¡No dudes de que lo termine! ¡Claro que no pienso dejarlo inconcluso! Sólo te pido que me tengas paciencia por si mis actualizaciones son muy lentas… Aún así… "Subidón" tendrá un final (es mi bebé! xDDD). De nuevo te agradezco el review y sobre todo… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! _

_**Aída: **__¡Aídin! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por tener la atención de mandarme tu opinión por correo (cuando bien, pudiste dármela en vivo y a todo color, jijiji), de veras que ¡GRACIAS! ¿Así que te has hecho fan de Anna? Debo decir, que yo... ¡La adoro! (tanto que así le puse a la gatita que adoptamos en mi casa, hace poco, jeje.). ¿Identificada? será acaso porque… ¿estás estudiando periodismo? xDDD, jeje, no eso no tiene que ver… ¿verdad? juju. En parte, te debo a ti que haya terminado este capítulo…. (Mi voz de la conciencia…mi "chibi Aida" jeje) y creo que de ahora en adelante… vas a estar detrás de mí, para que me apure en mis actualizaciones ¿verdad? uhhh…. me vas a disciplinar. Ojalá te guste este tercer capí… ¡Nos vemos, amiga!_

**ATENCIÓN: **Necesito pedir un FAVOR ¿Alguien sabe cómo se dice "**Fuego**" en japonés? Por ahí leí que es "**Honoo**". ¿Es correcto eso? Ojala me puedan ayudar con esto. Ah! Por cierto… en eso va una pista escondida… ya verán en el siguiente capítulo porque.

¡Ahora sí!

¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	4. El Diseñador Chino VS El Actor Inglés I

_**Disclaimer:**_** Shaman King y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei. **

_**Advertencias:**_** Shonen ai y mención de shojo ai. Nada grave, todo leve.**

* * *

**Subidón**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 4**

"**El Diseñador Chino **_**VS**_** El Actor Inglés"**

_**¿Por qué crees que debemos sufrir en silencio? El Corazón está roto, no hay nada **__**más que romper. **_

A un costado de la cama, encima del buró: el reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana.

_Las tres de la mañana_… y él aún seguía despierto, sin poder dormir.

Llevaba dos semanas sin poder dormir, lo cuál ya había hecho repercusión en sus nervios, en su estado de ánimo y pronto lo haría en su salud.

A las seis de la mañana tenía llamado; así que si el sueño pensaba hacer aparición, era mejor que lo hiciera ya.

La nueva temporada de "Make you happy" había sido anunciada, y las grabaciones debían empezar cuanto antes. Era una serie juvenil, en donde él figuraba como protagonista.

Estaba muy agradecido por la oportunidad que le habían dado, al ofrecerle el papel de "_Elliot Daldry_". Este papel le había hecho acreedor de una fama impresionante. Pero sobre todo, lo principal era que dicho papel protagónico le estaba haciendo crecer como actor.

Elliot Daldry, chico provinciano que se muda a la capital en busca de una mejor vida y en su búsqueda se encuentra con distintas complicaciones que lo van alejando de su tan anhelada mejor vida. Lo anterior, sumándole el conocer a toda una variedad de tipos de personas que lejos de ayudarle, terminan arruinándolo.

Un gran estelar, un personaje lleno de matices increíbles y que requiere de una formidable interpretación. El ser escogido para interpretarlo, bien pudo haber sido un enorme halago para él. Pero, en vez de eso… lo veía como un gran reto.

Aquel chico provinciano era la mejor escuela de actuación a la cual haya podido asistir.

Consciente de que nuevamente no dormiría, se giró para observar a la persona que dormía en el lado contrario de la cama.

Una visión magnifica, para todo aquel que tuviera la dicha de presenciarla:

Piel de porcelana, facciones finas y delicadas, suave cabello color violáceo, labios delgados, nariz perfilada… Ese hermoso rostro entonaba perfectamente, con un cuerpo sensual.

Era cierto que la belleza de su rostro era por demás fina, pero su figura le hacía capaz de despertar el más intenso deseo: Baja estatura, complexión delgada, pero con musculatura visiblemente marcada, cintura estrecha, caderas afiladas.

Todo ese conjunto de majestuosidad tenía un nombre: Ren Tao.

Y Ren Tao era sólo suyo, de nadie más. Nadie jamás lo apartaría de su lado.

Ren era suyo y él era de Ren. Ningún tercero vendría a separarlos, eso era imposible de ocurrir.

"_Nada es imposible, difícil sí… pero no imposible" _

Aquella frase dicha por el propio Tao, le vino repentinamente a la mente. Lo había dicho hace algún tiempo, tratando de alentarlo para participar en el casting de una obra teatral en la cual estaba interesado por participar.

¿Por qué había recordado aquella frase justo ahora?

Incrementó la intensidad de su mirada, aún fija en el chico chino: Ren lucía tan frágil sin ese aire hostil que mantiene estando despierto.

Acarició suavemente los cabellos violetas que caían desordenadamente sobre la frente del chino, lentamente fue marcando con un dedo el contorno de aquellos suaves labios entreabiertos… Ren no hizo movimiento alguno, dormía tan profundamente que no sentía que el inglés le estaba tocando.

¡No importaba el que no pudiese dormir! ¡Si tenía la recompensa de tan sublime visión!

Ren Tao era perfecto… Nadie jamás podría igualarlo.

Suavemente le depositó un beso en la frente. Ren se movió levemente, emitiendo un débil sonido, apenas audible.

El inglés se alejó un poco: Lo menos que quería era despertarlo.

Además, ya faltaba poco para que Ren empezara a…

-Perdóname… -murmuró débilmente el Tao.

Sí, ya había empezado: Todas las noches, Ren hablaba en sueños.

-Por favor, perdóname… -repitió el chino ahogadamente, y aún dormido.

El inglés suspiró: Siempre era lo mismo, incluso ya se estaba acostumbrando al hecho de escucharlo hablar dormido.

Le inquietaba no saber que soñaba Ren, que era aquello que lo hacía pedir perdón tan desesperadamente. ¿_A quién_ le pedía perdón de modo tan angustioso?

Estaba muy claro que él no era quien aparecía en los sueños de Ren, tenía muy en cuenta que aquel "perdóname" tan afligido proveniente de los labios del Tao, no era para él.

Y le carcomía saber que la persona a quien amaba, soñaba con alguien más.

-Perdóname… Por favor… -murmuró con más angustia el Tao.

Suficiente. No podía soportar aquello… Escucharlo rogarle a alguien más, le dolía demasiado.

Con suavidad, colocó una mano en la mejilla de Ren, mientras le hablaba dulcemente al oído:

-Tranquilo… Yo estoy contigo, Ren.

Ren Tao abrió lentamente los ojos. Y su dorada mirada se posó en el actor.

-¿Lyserg? –le preguntó, confundido.

El inglés sonrió...

De esa forma tan angelical, con la que había cautivado al Tao.

-Hola… -murmuró suavemente el actor.

-¿Qué haces despierto…? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya te vas a tu grabación?

Ren hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el inglés no se lo permitió.

Suavemente volvió a recostarlo. Seguidamente, le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Después de besarlo, acarició con ternura los cabellos color violeta del chino.

-Aun son las tres de la mañana… -le dijo a Ren, econgiendose de hombros.

Ren arqueó una ceja, en señal de confusión.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer pregunta alguna, Lyserg lo detuvo poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-No podía dormir… -le explicó cortésmente-. Perdóname, no quise despertarte.

Con mucha delicadeza lo abrazó, aferrándose al delgado cuerpo chino.

Era más feliz sin saber que no tenía exclusividad dentro de él… ¿Por qué tuvo que descubrirlo?

¡Todo por el maldito insomnio que estaba padeciendo desde hace dos semanas!

Él creía ser el único dentro de los pensamientos de Ren, pero… duramente descubrió que no era así.

¿Desde cuándo Ren soñaba con alguien más? ¿Siempre había sido así? ¿O se trataba de algo reciente?

"_No importa tener que compartir el corazón de Ren con alguien más. Ya estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo…"_

_¡Mentira! _

Los celos se apoderaban cada vez más de su razón…

¡Él, Lyserg Diethel, debía ser el único en la mente, en el corazón y por consiguiente en los sueños de Ren Tao! ¡Sólo él!

¿Por qué tenía que compartir el amor de Ren con alguien más?

No podía seguir soportándolo…

-Dormiré en la otra habitación–anunció repentinamente.

El asombro invadió el rostro de Ren, haciéndolo alzar ambas cejas.

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó con desconfianza.

-Quiero dejarte dormir… -declaró el inglés-. Te he despertado y no quiero hacerlo nuevamente, cuando hayas vuelto a dormir.

-Pero…

-Descansa, Ren -lo acortó, besándolo suavemente en la mejilla-. Que tengas _dulces sueños_… -esto último lo había dicho con ironía.

Ren lo vio abandonar la habitación, sin decir nada más.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las diez de la mañana.

Bebía silenciosamente una humeante taza de café, mientras leía el diario matutino de aquel día.

"_Maldita Prensa amarillista"_ – pensó aporreando el periódico contra su escritorio.

¡A nadie le interesaba hablar sobre su nueva colección Otoño-Invierno! Todos los periódicos estaban empeñados en especular acerca del tipo de relación que mantenía con el famoso actor inglés.

La nota que acababa de leer, fue realizada en su desfile de modas más reciente. ¡Y no había ninguna fotografía de sus modelos en pasarela! ¡Ni rastro de sus diseños! ¡Todas eran fotografías de él con Lyserg!

Era irritable, al punto de hartarlo.

En las entrevistas que le hacían, siempre era lo mismo: "Señor Tao, ¿qué relación tiene con el actor Lyserg Diethel?" "¿Es cierto qué viven juntos?" "¿Realmente son pareja?" "Por favor, señor Tao… díganos algo"

¿Decirles algo? Sólo: ¡Que los dejaran en paz! ¡Lyserg y Él eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran! ¿Por qué no simplemente dejaban de meterse en sus vidas privadas?

Ya no soportaba tener que esconderse de los paparazzi, inventar alguna respuesta inteligente que momentáneamente dejara a la prensa satisfecha.

En un ataque de rabia, arrojó todos los periódicos de ese día en el cesto de basura, situado junto a la puerta de su despacho.

"_Todo vuelve a donde pertenece" _–pensó satisfecho, después de haber arrojado los diarios.

Se tiró sobre el elegante sofá negro, con el brazo derecho sobre la frente…

"_¿Por qué __tiene que intervenir algo…? ¿Acaso… la felicidad no está hecha para mí?" _–pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Señorito… -se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz de su fiel mayordomo.

-¿Qué quieres, Bason? -le respondió con fastidio- Pasa de una buena vez…

Sin hacérselo repetir, Bason tiró de la perilla de la puerta, abriéndola.

-Señorito, el joven Lyserg habló por teléfono…

-¿Y qué esperas para pasármelo?

-Él… ya colgó…

-¿Qué?

-Verá… -Bason comenzó a ponerse nervioso, él mejor que nadie sabía del mal genio que se cargaba "el señorito" Tao-. El joven Lyserg no pidió hablar con usted… Sólo me dijo que le diera un recado, señorito.

-¿Y cuál es el recado? –le preguntó con notable irritación.

-El joven Lyserg dijo que… -tragó saliva- no podrá ir a almorzar con usted, como habían quedado… porque le surgió un imprevisto.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó encolerizado, abalanzándose contra el pobre mayordomo.

-¡Eso fue todo lo que me dijo! -le explicó tembloroso Bason- Pero… ¡Ahora mismo le marco a la señorita Morphine y le pregunto cual es ese imprevisto que le surgió al joven Lyserg!

Inmediatamente lo soltó, intentando forzosamente calmarse.

-¡Ay, no sé en donde dejé la agenda telefónica! –el mayordomo se mostró desesperado.

-Déjalo así, Bason -dijo con voz seca, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el elegante sofá-. Que la _gran estrellita_ se encargue de sus imprevistos…. –ahora su voz sonó airosa.

-Pero, señorito ¡Una llamada a la señorita Morphine y, entonces…! -Bason lo miró preocupado.

-¡He dicho que no! –le gritó fulminantemente.

-Como usted diga, señorito –suspiró resignado.

"_Estupido Lyserg"_ bramó mentalmente, mientras evitaba la mirada compasiva de su mayordomo: ¡Como odiaba que Bason le mirara de ese modo! Y no sólo Bason… Odiaba que la gente sintiera lástima por él…

"_Estupido Lyserg…" _volvió a bramar mentalmente… ¿Por qué rayos se estaba comportando así?

Llevaban una semana sin compartir cama e incluso habitación… Una semana sin dormir juntos. Lyserg parecía estar evitándolo, no permitía acercamiento de ningún tipo.

Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Señorito, Ren… -la voz de Bason lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Disculpe que me entrometa, pero… ¿Usted y el joven Lyserg están peleados?

-No es asunto tuyo, Bason.

-Lo sé… y no quiero sonar como un entrometido…

-Metiche es la palabra.

-¡Señorito, me preocupa! -se atrevió a alzar la voz- Además, el joven Lyserg está muy ojeroso… ¡Algo está ocurriendo!

-No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que le pase a la súper estrella.

-¿Por qué no… habla con él?

-No me dirá nada.

-Debería intentarlo…

-No pienso rebajarme a tanto.

-¡Pero señorito! ¡No puede dejar las cosas como están!

-No te pago para que me aconsejes.

-Señorito… -le habló con un tono de voz dolido-. He estado bajo el servicio de su familia, desde antes que usted naciera. He cuidado de usted desde el día en que nació y pienso seguir a su lado, hasta que la vida me lo permita… ¡Viajé a Europa para acompañarlo, para cuidarlo… y no por una simple paga, lo hice porque para mí usted es como mi…!

-Basta de sentimentalismos, Bason.

-Pero, señorito…

-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo -le dijo con voz queda y procurando no mirarlo-. Muchas gracias… por estar conmigo, siempre.

Las mejillas de Ren se tiñeron levemente de carmín. Mientras que el corpulento mayordomo, se sonrojó torpemente y de modo más visible.

-Aún así… -Ren trataba de reponerse de aquel sonrojo inoportuno-. No quiero que te entrometas en mi vida personal, ya tengo suficiente con la prensa intentando hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, señorito.

-Necesito relajarme… -murmuró repentinamente-. Vayamos a la sala.

Bason lo siguió en silencio, hasta la sala.

Ren encendió el televisor, y comenzó a juguetear con el control remoto, cambiando de un canal a otro sin prestar atención a los programas que estaban siendo transmitidos.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar, tenía por nombre: Lyserg Diethel.

La extraña actitud que estaba teniendo el joven inglés en los últimos días, lo tenía muy intrigado.

No habían peleado, ni nada por el estilo. ¡Al contrario! ¡Todo iba bastante bien entre ellos! Entonces, ¿Por qué ese cambio en el Diethel?

¡Una maldita semana durmiendo en habitaciones separadas! ¡Una maldita semana llevaba Lyserg actuando de modo extraño! ¡Una maldita semana llena de posibles teorías acerca del motivo de tan extraña conducta en el inglés!

En una semana se había empezado a formar una pared invisible entre ellos. Una pared invisible, que el propio Lyserg se estaba encargando de levantar.

¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? ¿Acaso la relación ya había llegado a su fin?

Llevaban dos años estando juntos. Y en esos dos años, les había tocado vivir muchas cosas… Pero, poco a poco se habían ido uniendo más y más. Incluso la batalla contra la prensa amarillista, había logrado fortalecer su relación.

¿O tal vez no?

Lyserg parecía querer acabar con todo… ¿Por qué?

Todo este extraño comportamiento de Lyserg, comenzó aquella noche en que lo despertó -siendo apenas las tres de la mañana- para decirle que dormiría en otra habitación.

En ese momento, no le dio mucha importancia. Creyó en las palabras del inglés:

-_"Quiero dejarte dormir… Te he despertado y no quiero volver a hacerlo, cuando hayas vuelto a dormir."_

Diethel siempre ha sido muy atento, por eso le creyó que quisiera dejarlo dormir.

Una noche no le pareció extraño, pero… ¿las siguientes noches? Lyserg ya ni se molestaba en inventar alguna excusa. Y él, siendo el orgulloso Tao que era, no iba a rebajarse a pedirle motivos.

-_"La famosa Novela __**Top Of The Heaven **_del aclamado escritor japonés **Tamashii Hi**, será llevada al cine. El proyecto ha sido aceptado, después de estar en espera por varios meses. Las grabaciones comenzarán en el presente mes, bajo la dirección de **Sven Owen** y la producción de **Jules Lampard**".

Ren prestó atención al anuncio televisivo… ¿Habían dicho "Tamashii Hi"? ¡Ése es el escritor favorito de Lyserg! ¡Y "Top Of The Heaven" es su novela preferida!

Casi por acto reflejo, le subió el volumen al televisor. Bason, lo miró confundido: no entendía el porque del súbito interés de su patrón en lo que estaban transmitiendo.

-_"El elenco está conformado por el celebre actor __**David Thompson**__ de __**Inmortal Love**__, el famoso protagonista de __**Make you Happy**__, __**Lyserg Diethel**__, la actriz japonesa __**Etsuko Hayami**__, entre otros. Y cabe destacar la reaparición en pantalla de la aclamada actriz __**Meene**__, quien se había retirado esporádicamente de la actuación" _

Bason tragó saliva. Ren quedó inmóvil, consternado… Terminando de procesar la información recién llegada:

¿El famoso protagonista de _Make you Happy_, Lyserg Diethel? ¿Lyserg? ¿_Su_ Lyserg?

El primer protagónico de Lyserg en una película, y no en cualquier película… ¡Sino en la adaptación de una de las novelas de su escritor favorito! ¡Siendo también su novela favorita! ¡El sueño de Lyserg hecho realidad!

Y no le había dicho nada… se vino a enterar por medio de un simple anuncio en la televisión, como cualquier otra persona… Como cualquier otro de sus _fans_.

Con rabia, apretó bruscamente el control remoto del televisor.

Bason titubeó en si debía o no, decirle algo… ¿Pero, qué podía decirle?

El Tao apagó el televisor, y con voz fría le ordenó a Bason dejarlo solo.

El corpulento hombre dudó en obedecerle, pero una fiera mirada por parte de "su señorito" lo hizo convencerse de abandonar la sala.

Bason salió torpemente de la sala, haciendo ruido al cerrar la puerta. Ren se hundió en el sillón, revolviendo sus cabellos con ambas manos…

Éste sí era el fin…

Su relación con la celebridad inglesa, había llegado a su final.

* * *

Su memoria tenía fielmente grabada aquella noche de hace dos años atrás. Todo lo acontecido en ella, seguía intacto entre sus recuerdos:

Las luces, la música, el aire glamoroso, una multitud de personas pertenecientes a la _alta sociedad_, lo mejor de la farándula. Todo eso que formó parte de aquella noche, en la cual asistió por primera vez a un desfile de modas.

Había sido invitado por Irina Zimmerman, una famosa modelo con quien tuvo el lujo de trabajar en la filmación de un comercial.

"Me verás en todo mi esplendor" le dijo la chica animadamente al invitarlo.

Dudó en aceptar la invitación, pero rechazarla hubiese sido una descortesía. Ahora tenía que aguantar la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo, al estar rodeado de gente sumamente importante.

No, simplemente no encajaba en ese lugar. Él apenas era un principiante. Aún no conseguía ningún papel importante en obras teatrales, ni mucho menos en televisión.

Tan sólo había filmado algunos cuantos comerciales, pero no podía quejarse… le iba muy bien como la imagen de una popular marca de pasta dental.

Lo que lo tenía bastante sorprendido, era que aquella joven modelo siendo tan famosa y perteneciendo a una importante casa de modas, haya participado en el mismo comercial que él.

Definitivamente no estaban al mismo nivel. Y sin embargo, ella se portó de modo tan sencillo y amable… ¡Incluso lo invitó a que fuese a verla en pasarela!

Irina era una joven bastante especial, además de bonita. Tal vez… cuando se haya convertido en un actor famoso, la invitaría a salir… sí, tal vez lo haría.

Las luces de los reflectores sobre el escenario, lo hicieron concentrarse en el desfile que ya estaba por comenzar.

Olvidó la incomodidad y los nervios que sentía momentos antes; El ver a tan hermosas modelos lucir con elegancia y gracia exquisitos diseños, lo sumergió en un trance del que difícilmente podría salir.

Una mezcla de sentimientos le invadió. Emoción, fascinación, sorpresa… ¿Eso era un desfile de modas?

Pronto hizo presencia en pasarela la joven Zimmerman. Lucía mucho más bonita ahora que había sido ataviada con un fino atuendo color gris.

Y eso era lo que más le tenía cautivado. Los diseños eran tan elegantes con un toque urbano, nada extravagantes.

-Siempre presenta algo totalmente nuevo. Ahora se ha enfocado más en la moda urbana, creo que es su estilo favorito- escuchó comentar a unas personas detrás de él.

Una línea de modas muy reconocida, cuyo presidente aún es muy joven. Era lo único que sabía… nunca se había interesado en el glamoroso mundo de la moda.

_Línea Tao_… alguna vez escuchó a Morphine comentar sobre dicha línea de ropa. Y tal vez, le vio alguna prenda de esa marca.

Para él no era nada relevante, o al menos antes no lo era… Porque ahora, había quedado tan fascinado que estaba dispuesto a averiguar todo sobre ese fantástica línea.

-¡Por fin salió Giselle!- exclamó un señor sentado a su lado.

Giselle… la modelo estrella de aquella casa de modas. Una joven hermosa, de imponente presencia. Piel bronceada, cabello castaño, ojos azules. Complexión delgada, pero sensualmente formada.

Su caminar era ligero y seguro, con cada paso que daba era capaz de embelesar a cualquiera.

-Si la observas bien, te darás cuenta de que no es tan bonita -murmuró una mujer a otra- Es sólo que tiene buen porte, ¡Y claro! El vestido la hace resaltar.

_El vestido la hace resaltar… _La modelo no era quien hacía lucir al vestido, era el vestido que permitía a la modelo lucirse en pasarela.

Alguna vez leyó que la línea Tao tenía como objetivo hacer lucir a una mujer, mucho más hermosa de lo que ya es.

¿De eso se trataba todo?

-Tao ha trabajado mucho en Giselle, ¿Recuerdas sus primeras presentaciones?

-Por supuesto. Parecía que la había visto en alguna calle y compadeciéndose de ella, decidió darle trabajo.

-Aunque eso es difícil de creer, conociendo a Ren Tao… no a cualquiera escoge para trabajar con él. Era de esperarse que la joven no resultase ser una vagabunda cualquiera.

-Tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en esa chica, y por lo visto la jovencita no fue tan tonta como para defraudarlo… ¡Nada más mírala, parece una reina!

_Una reina... sí que lo parece... _pensó mientras miraba fijamente a la hermosa joven.

-¡Es él!- escuchó exclamar con emoción a alguna voz femenina.

¿Él? Toda su atención quedó concentrada en la majestuosa figura que ahora estaba sobre el escenario...

_Ren Tao_... el diseñador de tan hermosas prendas, el creador de tan exquisita línea de ropa.

Inexplicablemente ya no escuchaba nada a su alrededor e incluso, se había quedado sin habla.

Ren Tao sobre el escenario, era la visión más impactante que cualquiera pudiese tener… sobre todo para alguien tan poco acostumbrado a aquel ambiente, como lo era el joven actor de comerciales.

Tardó en percatarse que el público presente, aplaudía entusiastamente. Estuvo a punto de unirse a los aplausos, pero al fijarse en la actitud del joven diseñador, optó por no hacerlo.

El joven Tao estaba inexpresivo, limitándose a mirar a cada uno de los presentes de forma fría. Seguidamente hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de agradecimiento, para después darse la media vuelta y retirarse del escenario. Las modelos le siguieron y pronto el escenario quedó completamente vacío.

El desfile había terminado.

Salió del edificio con semblante soñador. Caminó un poco sin fijarse mucho hacia donde debía ir, mucho menos reparó en la hora.

Silbaba quedamente y su andar era ligero, algo en su ser estaba diferente. Una sensación cálida inundaba su pecho y la pregunta "¿Existe el amor a primera vista?" se le formuló sin razón alguna en la mente.

_No sabía que lo chicos te llamaran la atención_– se dijo así mismo en silencio.

Repentinamente su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, obligándolo hacer a un lado todo pensamiento al respecto de su cabeza.

El nerviosismo se apoderó de él al ver que el número identificado en la pantalla de su celular, le pertenecía a su joven y querida _manager_. ¡Seguramente le reprocharía el haber abandonado la filmación del comercial en turno! ¡Y sin avisarle!

-Dime, Morphine –contestó fingiendo tranquilidad.

-_¡Lyserg! He estado intentando localizarte desde hace horas... ¿__En dónde estás?_

_-_Discúlpame, Morphine... después te cuento... No te preocupes, estoy bien-le sonrió, pese a que ella no estaba ahí para verlo.

-_¿Quieres que pase por ti? Puedo llevarte a la casa... _

-No es necesario... tomaré un taxi.

-_¡Pero, Lyserg! ¿Un taxi? ¡De ninguna manera! _

Estaba a punto de repeler a su joven representante, cuando el fuerte sonido de una ambulancia lo hizo apartar bruscamente el celular de él.

-_¡Lyserg! ¿Qué pasa?_ –la voz de Morphine sonó preocupada desde el teléfono.

La ambulancia pasó velozmente frente a él, doblando hacía la derecha.

-Después hablamos, Morphine… Tengo que colgar.

-_¡Lyserg, Lyserg... espera!_

Sin hacerle caso a la dama, Lyserg colgó. Guardó el celular y corrió siguiendo la ruta que había visto tomar a la ambulancia.

Para su sorpresa -e intriga- la ambulancia se estacionó fuera del enorme edificio en donde se había llevado a cabo el desfile de modas. El inglés trató de abrirse paso entre los muchos otros curiosos que al igual que él, trataban de averiguar que había pasado.

Tras varios empujones -y disculpas ofrecidas por haberlos dado- llegó hasta el frente del gentío.

Abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer a la figura transportada en una camilla por los paramédicos:

-Giselle… –murmuró perplejo.

Sí, la modelo estrella de la casa de modas Tao.

Y detrás de la camilla que iba transportándola, estaba Ren Tao.

_-No me le pienso separar_ -advirtió Tao con fiereza y con el semblante más frío que de costumbre.

Los paramédicos intentaron persuadirlo, pero el joven chino no flaqueó en su decisión de estar a lado de la joven modelo.

La ambulancia arrancó haciendo sonar la sirena una vez más, y dejando al grupo de personas ahí presentes, intrigados.

El actor escuchó las especulaciones al igual que supuestas declaraciones de los hechos, sin mucho interés. En lo único en que podía pensar, era en la mirada tan distinta que el joven diseñador tenía al momento de subirse a la ambulancia.

_Muy distinta a la forma en que miró a todos durante el desfile... _

¿Acaso era preocupación lo que había en sus ojos?

Preocupación... ¡Detalle irónico! Ya que según los rumores, Ren Tao es muy exigente, frío y autoritario con sus modelos.

_Quizás debajo de aquella pose fría se encuentra todo un mar de sensibilidad... _

_-¿Lyserg?_ –le hablaron a lo lejos, apartándolo de sus cavilaciones.

_-Irina..._ –inmediatamente reconoció a la atractiva modelo que lo invitó a aquel evento.

_-No imaginé que aun anduvieras por aquí_ –le sonrió amistosamente. Para luego mostrarse avergonzada-: _Lamento no haberte buscado apenas terminó el desfile... pasaron algunas cosas... y Giselle... se ha puesto muy mal._

_-Descuida..._ -dudó en seguir, pero estaba ansioso por saber acerca de lo sucedido con la joven modelo estrella- _¿Qué le sucedió?_

_-Se desmayó... aún no sabemos porqué. _

Lyserg reconoció el nerviosismo en sus palabras, señal de que la joven le había mentido.

¿Acaso Ren Tao les prohibió hablar de lo ocurrido?

_-¡Irina!_ –gritó una joven a lo lejos.

_-¡Ah!_ -se exaltó la aludida-. _Debo irme, Lyserg... hay cosas por hacer_.

El joven tan sólo le sonrió gentilmente.

-_En otra ocasión, te invito una copa ¿de acuerdo?_ –le ofreció la chica.

_-No es necesario..._

_-¡Insisto! ¡Y me niego a aceptarte un no! _

_-De acuerdo_ –volvió a sonreírle.

_-¡Por favor, no me sonrías más! ¿No ves que me sonrojo?_ –le pidió la modelo.

_-¡Irina! _–volvieron a llamarla.

_-¡Ya voy!_ -dijo mirando a quien le llamaba, luego miró fijamente a Lyserg- _Entonces, ¿nos vemos después?_

_-Claro_ –sonrió una vez más.

-_Será difícil que la gente deje de verte como el chico de la sonrisa de pasta dental_ -exclamó algo divertida.

_-¡Irina! _–volvieron a llamarle.

_-Que lata... ¡Dije que ya voy!_ -gritó exasperada.

_-¿Cuál es la prisa de tus compañeras?_ –se atrevió a preguntar el joven.

_-Nada sobresaliente... reunirnos para especular sobre la sustituta de Giselle_ –soltó sin darse cuenta.

_-¿Sustituta?_ –parpadeó el actor con sorpresa.

_-¡Olvida lo que te dije!_ -rogó apresuradamente, dándose cuenta de la gran indiscreción que acababa de cometer-. _Si el jefe se entera... ¡Hasta luego, Lyserg! _

Rápidamente le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, para después darse la media vuelta y subirse -acompañada de cuatro modelos más- en una camioneta gris.

Suplir a Giselle... ¿Tan grave había sido lo que le ocurrió?

-Lyserg... Lyserg... ¡Lyserg!

Parpadeó confundido, la voz de su representante lo había sacado bruscamente de sus recuerdos.

Era medio día y estaba en un restaurante comiendo en compañía de su manager, después de una ardua jornada de grabación.

-Tengo rato llamándote... ¿En qué tanto piensas? –lo miró preocupada.

-¿Ah? Discúlpame... tan sólo estaba recordando –dijo pausadamente, para después beber del contenido de su copa.

-¿Qué recordabas?

Lyserg apartó la copa de sus labios, asentándola sobre la mesa.

-El incidente con Giselle –dijo con simpleza.

-¿Giselle? ¿Cuál Giselle? –preguntó confundida.

-La antigua modelo estrella de la línea Tao... ¿La recuerdas? Era la favorita de Ren.

-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo... Fue hospitalizada por anorexia ¿No?

-Sí, y dos años después apenas comienza a recuperarse.

-Estuvo a punto de morir, es natural que tenga una lenta recuperación.

Lyserg jugueteó con la copa de vino, concentrado en su rostro reflejado.

-¿Por qué la has recordado? –le preguntó Morphine inquieta por el repentino silencio de su joven representado.

-Porque... –volvió a asentar la copa sobre la mesa– fue en aquel desfile donde vi a Ren por primera vez, y después... ya no pude dejar de pensar en él.

_**

* * *

**_-_¡Vaya, Ren! Que agradable sorpresa..._ –dijo la voz femenina desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Cómo va todo, Gei?

-_Ya está casi todo listo para el evento de mañana._ _Sólo faltan algunos últimos detalles, además de que las chicas andan muy nerviosas._

-Entonces, tienes todo bajo control.

-_¡Por supuesto! Ayer fuiste muy claro al decirme que no querías ningún error... Aunque debo admitir, que tu presencia por aquí hace falta. ¡Carezco de paciencia y estas chicas es lo que más necesitan! ¡Paciencia! _–suspiró cansada-._ Además de mano firme_ –añadió cambiando rápidamente su tono cansado, por uno de diversión.

-Exageras...

-_Por cierto, ¿recuerdas la invitación que te dejé en tu escritorio?_

-¿Invitación?

-_Sí, junto con un memorándum. Fue hace tres semanas, te pedí que lo leyeras, para que después me dijeras si pensabas asistir al evento o no. Lo está organizando el grupo textil Iwasaki, en Tokio. _

-Sinceramente, no lo he leído.

_-¡Pero, Ren! Me han estado hablando, quieren que les confirme tu asistencia._

-Sabes que no he tenido mucho tiempo para otras cosas que no sean mis desfiles programados para esta temporada.

_-¡Lo sé! Pero… son muy insistentes –_suspiró.

-De acuerdo, lo leeré después. Diles que les tendrás una respuesta pasado mañana.

La joven lanzó otro suspiro, ahora de alivio.

-¿Y dices que no eres exagerada?

Ambos rieron brevemente.

-_¿Y en dónde estás? _

-En mi casa... ¿Necesitas que me dé una vuelta por ahí?

-_No. Bueno... ¡Mejor sí! ¿Puedes?_

-De todos modos pensaba hacerlo. No es apropiado dejarte todo a ti, hay cosas de las que debo hacerme cargo.

-_Hummm... me sonó a que no confías en mis aptitudes. _

-Conozco a las chicas, se ponen muy nerviosas contigo y con cualquier otra persona que no sea yo.

-_¿Ah si? Pues yo sé, que tú las intimidas..._

-Je... En ese caso, que venzan esa "intimidación" de una vez ¿No crees?

-_A veces eres cruel... Entonces, ¿Cómo a que hora vienes?_

-Dentro de una hora, máximo dos.

-_Está bien, te espero... _

Colgó del auricular, con una leve sonrisa satisfecha. Le gustaba mucho su trabajo, formaba parte de su esencia. Por eso, a pesar de que su asistente le había demostrado desde hace años ser una persona muy competente, no se daba el lujo de dejarle todo el "paquete". Él era una persona perfeccionista, no podía permitirse ningún error… sería denigrante.

A duro esfuerzo logró entrar en la lista de los mejores diez diseñadores del mundo -y permanecer en dicha lista requería de una _lucha diaria_ con otros muchos talentosos diseñadores. Además de que las modelos que trabajaban para él, eran de las más reconocidas en el ambiente del modelaje.

Una vida exitosa, él era una persona exitosa... ¿Podía pedir algo más?

No le hacía falta ya nada... Tenía una honorable familia: Su padre era un rico empresario, su madre era una mujer de sociedad. Su hermana era una hermosa pianista.

Sí, una familia perfecta...

Mentira...

Su padre, el rico empresario, decidió desheredarlo cuando supo que estaba interesado en ser diseñador de modas. Para En Tao era indigno que su único hijo varón se dedicara a una profesión tan poco masculina, en vez de tomar su lugar dentro de las empresas Tao.

Llevaban doce años sin cruzar palabra...

Su madre, una mujer de sociedad... y como toda buena mujer de sociedad, era fría y materialista. Había tenido contacto un par de veces con ella, pero sólo porque al ser él ahora el glamoroso diseñador que es, sería un desperdicio que Ran Tao no lo presumiera delante de sus más finas amistades.

Su hermana, Jun Tao... a ella sí que la extrañaba. Jun era la única que realmente le había demostrado amor dentro de esa familia. Ella también había sido desheredada por parte de En Tao: "Ser pianista también es una profesión poco digna, debería considerarse como un pasatiempo" había objetado el señor Tao. Y así se quedó sin herederos. Jun y Ren desde entonces, no tenían más familia que ambos.

Suspiró con tristeza... No la veía desde hace cuatro años. El distanciamiento se debía a un enorme desacuerdo entre ellos. La joven había dejado su carrera como pianista, para dedicarse a impartir clases particulares de piano. Ren no entendía como su hermana había hecho a un lado su sueño, le parecía muy torpe que desperdiciara de ese modo, lo que pudo haber sido una exitosa carrera... ¿Y todo por qué? Porque su hermana estaba enamorada...

Sí, Jun Tao se había enamorado... y de la persona equivocada. Aunque, ¿quién era él para opinar sobre las decisiones de su hermana? Los años y la distancia lo habían hecho arrepentirse… debió de haberse portado más compresivo con ella, apoyarla... pero en vez de eso, tan sólo le había dado la espalda. Alejando de ese modo, al único miembro de su familia que realmente le importaba.

Apartando la melancolía, caminó hacia la puerta de la enorme casa. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, escuchó a alguna sirvienta decirle "Que le vaya bien".

Condujo durante un par de minutos, hasta llegar al gran edificio que llevaba su sello como casa de modas. Entró al estacionamiento, suspirando por lo rutinario que se sentía el estacionar su auto en aquel lugar.

¿No había dicho que estaba contento con su trabajo? ¿Y de dónde salió aquella sensación de rutina fastidiosa que le invadió?

Bajó del auto tratando de hacer a un lado la pesadez que repentinamente se formó en su interior.

-Buenas tardes, señor Tao –lo saludó el cuidador.

-Buenas tardes –le contestó secamente.

-¡No lo esperábamos por aquí! –exclamó el joven, tratando de hacerle platica.

-Lo sé, es lo mejor del caso –apenas si le respondió, evitando mirarlo.

Ren siguió de largo, sin detenerse a _conversar_ con aquel muchacho. No acostumbraba a hablar con los empleados, lo consideraba perder el tiempo.

Entró al edificio y vio como un montoncito de chicas -empleadas, claro. Pero, no estaba seguro de la función que desempeñaban ahí- murmuraban a lo lejos, mirándolo con entusiasmo.

Llegó hasta el ascensor y lo abordó. Curiosamente, justo cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerraba, escuchó los gritos de emoción que lanzaron aquellas chicas.

Cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la fría pared del ascensor, sin poder evitar pensar en cierto actor de cabello verde que no le había llamado en todo el día. Sacó su celular y se dispuso a marcarle, Lyserg le debía una explicación… ¡Le exigiría que se la diera!

El sonido del elevador llegando a su destino, lo hizo arrepentirse de marcarle al inglés.

Él no tenía porque buscarlo, era mejor esperar a que la "gran estrellita" se dignara a aparecer por la casa.

-¡Joven Ren! –gritó entusiasmado un notablemente afeminado joven pecoso y pelirrojo.

-Buenas tardes, Andrew.

-¡Las chicas están todas alborotadas!

-¿Alborotadas?

-¡Assshh! Sí, sí, sí… Verá, andan todas histéricas.

-Es normal, son nervios predesfile.

-No, no, no… ¡Yo más bien creo que son sus síntomas premenstruales!

-No digas disparates. ¿Está Gei Yin con ellas?

-¡Ay, la pobre Gei Yin! ¡No puede controlarlas! Yo se lo dije, Gei… no dejes que esas niñas se te salgan de control, le advertí que les estaba dando mucha confianza… ¿Pero cree que me escuchó? ¡No, señor! ¡Nadie escucha a Andrew!

-¿Tan grave están?

-¡Véalo usted con sus propios hermosos ojazos!

Andrew comenzó a caminar hacía quien sabe dónde, Ren lo siguió en silencio.

-Están en el camerino de Elly –señaló el pecoso después de haber estado callado por un largo rato.

-¿Y qué hacen todas ahí?

-¡Que no hacen! ¡Son unas bárbaras y salvajes!

Llegaron hasta el camerino de la nueva modelo estrella. Andrew abrió apresuradamente la puerta.

Las jóvenes modelos se alarmaron al ver a Ren Tao de pie, frente a ellas.

-¡Ren! –exclamó Gei, algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chino, mirando de una en una a todas las presentes.

-¡Nada! ¿Qué va a pasar? ¡Tengo todo bajo control! –se apresuró a decir Gei, bastante nerviosa.

-¡Mentirosa! -chilló Andrew- ¡Si yo vi como se estaban peleando! ¡Parecían unas viles mujerzuelas de la calle!

Gei fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo, las otras chicas sólo miraron al piso.

-Se estaban peleando… -murmuró el Tao-. ¿Y por qué?

-Ren, hubo un pequeño roce… pero, es por los nervios… ¡Ya sabes que ellas se ponen muy nerviosas y…!

-No las justifiques, Gei –la interrumpió el joven diseñador.

-¡Gei Yin, siempre se pone de su lado! ¡Yo ya se lo he dicho muchas veces, por eso no la respetan! –apuntó Andrew.

-Silencio, no te metas –lo calló Ren.

-¡Ashhh! –charrasqueó Andrew.

-¿Quién de ustedes me va a decir lo que pasó? –Ren miró inquisidoramente al grupo de modelos.

Ninguna se atrevió a devolverle la mirada y mucho menos a hablar.

-Ren… ¿Puedo yo…? –le habló con cautela su joven asistente.

El joven sólo le lanzó una mirada como advertencia, Gei rió nerviosa y prefirió quedarse callada.

-¿Irina? ¿Emma? ¿Nicoletta? ¿Janet?

Las aludidas temblaron, pero ninguna dijo nada.

-¿No dirán nada? Entonces… ¿Silvana, Reese, Aline?

Tampoco le respondieron, sólo tragaron saliva.

-¿Adina?

Ésta sólo apretó los puños con fiereza, sin mirarlo.

-¿Elly? Por favor, dime tú lo que pasó.

-No… nada pasó –respondió temerosa.

Ren arqueó una ceja con incredibilidad.

-Ah, no pasó nada –le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor Tao…-murmuró Elly avergonzada-. Lo he defraudado, ¿verdad?

Elly era la nueva modelo estrella. Era extranjera y como tal, al principio no había sido muy bien recibida en Europa. Gran polémica se creó al ser nombrada la nueva modelo estrella de Ren Tao. Especulaciones entre la prensa, desacuerdo por parte de las demás modelos… Pero Ren Tao no se deja cuestionar por nadie, y la decisión de nombrar a Elly como la nueva modelo principal de la casa de modas no titubeó.

-¡Que no le lave el cerebro, señor Ren! –gimoteó la joven modelo de nombre Adina.

-¡No intento lavarle el cerebro! –se defendió Elly.

-¡Le haces creer a todos lo que no eres! ¡Sólo eres una vil mosca muerta! –gritó Adina.

-¿Lo ve, Joven Ren? -nuevamente habló Andrew-. Así comenzó todo, primero se dijeron de cosas y luego recurrieron a los arañazos. ¡Ni que fueran gatas, que horror!

-¡Andrew! –lo calló Gei.

-El pleito era entre Elly y Adina… -murmuró pensativo el chico de ojos dorados.

-¡Sí! –dijeron en coro las demás modelos.

-¡Alguien debe darle su merecido a la chiquilla ésta! –declaró Adina.

-Sólo me defendí, señor Tao –confesó Elly.

-¡¿Y crees que te vas a creer?! ¡Sólo eres una oportunista! ¡Ni siquiera eres inglesa! –gritó encolerizada Adina.

-Creo que muchos de los aquí presentes, no somos ingleses… _señorita_ D'annuzco –Ren le habló gélidamente –Obviamente, incluyéndome.

-Yo… no, no quise decir eso… Disculpe… olvidé que usted… yo… -Adina quedó fría.

-¡Que igualada! -bramó Andrew- ¿Y qué si no nacimos en Inglaterra? No por eso dejamos de ser lindos, sobre todo el joven Ren… ¡Con esos ojos tan hipnotizantes!

-Andrew, basta –lo calló Ren.

-Antes de que llegaras, ya les había advertido que no pensaba tolerar este incidente dos veces -le informó Gei-. Hablé con ellas y… todo está bajo control.

-Bajo control… Je. –Ren sonrió sarcásticamente.

-¡Y yo tengo que hacer una señalación! -Andrew dio unas pequeñas palmadas-. Si siguen jalándose de los pelos, así como hicieron hace un rato… ¡Me van a dejar sin trabajo! ¡Ya no voy a tener cabello que peinarles!

Las modelos asintieron en silencio, Ren se dio la media vuelta y Gei le siguió.

-¿No vas a decirles nada más? –preguntó la joven confusa.

-No… no tengo ganas.

-¿Eh?

-¿A qué crees que se haya debido el pleito?

-Pues… según me dijo Emma, Adina comenzó a insultar a Elly.

-Y ésta se defendió. Lo he escuchado antes –el joven chino tenía semblante cansado.

-¿No crees que haya sido así?

Ren negó con la cabeza.

-Adina siente celos… envidia, para ser exactos. Nadie está de acuerdo en que Elly sea la principal, y sin embargo no dicen nada… por temor a mí.

-Disculpa, Ren… pero, más que "temor" yo creo que te respetan.

-¿Ah? Pero si tú misma has dicho que las intimido…

Gei negó con la cabeza.

-Ellas confían en ti y en tus decisiones… Andrew también confía en ti… el equipo confía en ti… Y por su puesto, yo confío en ti.

Gei le sonrió dulcemente, Ren se ruborizó levemente.

-No digas eso… Mejor regresa con ellas, ¿Les has dado las últimas indicaciones?

-Sí… pero, aun nos queda tiempo. Mañana es el evento y…

-¿Piensas que debemos dejarlo para última hora? ¡Jamás! Ve y ponte a trabajar.

-Pero, Ren…

-De inmediato.

-Sí, ya sé… sólo bromeaba.

Con resignación, Gei regresó a donde estaban las modelos.

Ren suspiró… Envidia, claro que era eso lo que Adina D'annuzco tenía.

Después del incidente de Gisell, luego que Rachel abandonara el modelaje, la mejor opción que quedaba era: Adina.

Adina era muy atractiva, mucho más que las otras modelos y además poseía mucha más experiencia.

Pero, él se decidió por Elly.

_La recién llegada Elly, la chica que sólo pedía una oportunidad. Él le había dado más que eso._

¿Injusto? Tal vez lo había sido… pero, ya no había marcha atrás.

D'annuzco había jugado la carta equivocada al tratar de seducirlo para obtener tan reñido titulo, y Ren no sabía perdonar. Suficiente _benévolo _se mostró al no haberla despedido hace tres años, Adina no podía esperar que la ascendiera a modelo principal. No, claro que no… ¡Que agradezca que aún le permitiera trabajar para él!

-¡Joven Ren! –la aguda voz de Andrew lo sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué quieres?! –le contestó de muy mala gana y alzando mucho la voz.

-¡Ay, que grosero! Bueno, no importa… ¡Tengo que pedirle un favor enoooooorme! –canturreó.

-¿Y qué favor será?

Andrew sonrió ampliamente.

-Quiero… pedirle, unas entradas para la premier de "_**Top Of The Heaven"**_. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Yo sé que puede hablar con el apuesto Lyserg… -una hilerita de saliva rodó por su labio inferior-. ¡Que vergüenza, ya me babeé! ¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¡Ah sí! Puede pedirle al angelical, guaperrimo, talentoso, hermoso, lindo…

-¡Termina de una vez!

-¡Assshh! Bueno, a Lyserg Diethel… unas entradas… ¡Se lo agradeceré infinitamente! Sí, ya sé que la película ni la han comenzado a filmar… ¡Pero se lo digo de una vez, para que luego no me haga el cuento largo y me salga con que "se le olvidó"! Como usted sabe, soy el fan número 1 de él… ¡Incluso ando una fotografía suya en mi cartera!

-Andrew…

-¡Ya sé, ya sé! No me lo diga… Pero, al menos déjeme soñar con él… ¡Usted lo tiene en su casa, todos los días! Por no decir en otra parte…

-¡ANDREW!

-¡Pero no me grite!

-No voy a conseguirte nada.

-¡Envidioso, egoísta! ¿En dónde firmo mi renuncia? –le dijo en tono trágico.

-No me vengas con dramas.

-¡No son dramas! ¡Estoy hablando muy en serio! –chilló ofendido.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Veamos si después tu angelical, guaperrimo, talentoso, hermoso y lindo Lyserg, te consigue trabajo.

-¡Que cruel es usted! –lloriqueó aún más.

-Ya, ya… si te consigo eso, ¿me dejaras en paz? –suspiró harto.

-Creo que sí… -le dijo sacudiéndose sonoramente la nariz.

-Entonces es un trato. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Fantástico! ¡Chóquelas! –le puso la palma de la mano.

Ren le dio un empujón.

-¡No puedo creer que un salvaje como usted viva con el tierno de Lyserg!

-Sigue fastidiándome y hago que jamás veas esa película.

-¡¿Sería capaz?! ¡Ay, no, no…!

-Encárgate de tus cosas y olvídate de tu amada estrellita por unas horas… Recuerda que mañana tenemos desfile.

-Sí, sí… lo sé, lo sé.

El joven Tao se dio la media vuelta.

-¡Joven Ren, espere!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Muchas gracias… -se sonrojó levemente-. En verdad… esa película significa mucho para mí.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí… es su primer protagónico en una película, y además… no en cualquier película -sus ojos brillaban con ilusión-. ¡Que dicha, podré asistir a la premier! Es lo maravilloso de trabajar para su… ¡Ejem! _amigo_.

Dicho esto, Andrew se fue saltando. Dejando a Ren pensativo:

El primer protagónico de Lyserg en una película, y no en cualquier película; "_**Top of the Heaven" **_la novela favorita de Lyserg…

-_No imaginé que leyeras este tipo de novelas…_ -su propia voz resonó dentro de su cabeza, esbozando un recuerdo de hace dos años atrás.

-_¿A qué te refieres con "este tipo"? Suenas como si para ti el leerlas, fuese algo anormal… _-el inglés le había hablado en tono divertido, sin preocuparse en ocultar una sonrisa.

-_No pareces el tipo de persona que acostumbra a leer novelitas rosas…_

-_¿Novelitas rosas? _-rió un poco- _Dime a que le llamas "novelitas rosas"_

Se recordó revisar la enorme repisa situada en la antigua recamara del ahora famoso actor: Había todo tipo de libros… Pero, de manera especial se encontraban en el centro del mueble, toda una colección del mismo autor.

-_Tamashii Hi… _-leyó la firma- _Realmente creí que leías cosas más intelectuales…_

Lyserg volvió a reír.

-_No son novelitas color rosa… Un libro jamás debe ser juzgado por su portada._

_-Tiene muchos títulos… ¿Desde cuándo lo coleccionas?_

_-Es mi escritor favorito. Comencé a leerlo hace dos años. _

_-Es japonés… imagino que ha sido muy difícil conseguir las traducciones._

_-Por él aprendí japonés. La primera vez que tuve una obra suya entre mis manos, sentí la necesidad de leerlo en su original. _

_-¿Ah?_

_-Es un escritor internacional, existen muchas adaptaciones… Pero no hay nada mejor que leerlo en su idioma natal. Me hace sentir… conectado a él._

_-¿Por qué te gusta tanto?_

_-Sus sentimientos son muy complejos… puedo saberlo porque lo transmite en sus escritos… cada emoción encerrada en sus personajes, es un trozo de su alma, y yo… quiero…_

_-Creo entender… _-le interrumpió, no le gustaba la forma en que Lyserg se expresaba de aquel escritorcillo.

-_No me mal interpretes… es tan sólo admiración lo que siento por él… Le admiro como escritor y como ser humano. _

_-No tienes que aclarármelo. Eres libre de idolatrar a quien quieras._

_-Ren… _

El actor había tomado suavemente de su mano, obligándolo a apartar la mirada del anaquel repleto de libros.

_-Quédate… quédate esta noche, Ren. _

Tras hacer semejante petición, Lyserg tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse, haciendo sonrojar a Ren.

Y no hay necesidad de decir lo que pasó después… Basta con declarar que a partir de esa noche, comenzaron a vivir juntos.

El Tao no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía ante el recuerdo de su primera noche juntos.

Suspiró, sintiéndose muy estúpido:

Estúpido por el dolor que le causaba la nueva actitud de Lyserg, estúpido porque no se atrevía a preguntarle abiertamente que pasaba, estúpido por estar perdidamente enamorado.

_-¿Por qué no… habla con él? _–recordó el consejo dado por el siempre fiel Bason.

Hablar con él, con Lyserg… ¡Sonaba tan fácil! Y no lo era.

_-Debería intentarlo…_-nuevamente la voz de su hombre de confianza.

Sí, debía intentarlo… Pero, ¡¿Cómo?!

Lyserg es experto en fingir que no ocurre nada, ¡Tenía que ser actor! Posiblemente, le sonreiría culpando al estrés por parte de ambos.

_-¡Pero señorito! ¡No puede dejar las cosas como están!_

Que insistente podía llegar a ser Bason. ¡Esta vez, lo había logrado persuadir!

No, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban. ¡Diethel debía hablarle con la verdad! ¡Lo obligaría si es necesario!

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y temblorosamente marco el número del actor.

Cuatro timbrazos después, y le contestaron:

_-¿Sí? _–era la voz de Morphine.

-¿Y Lyserg? –preguntó desconfiado… era raro que la joven representante contestara el celular del chico.

-_Está en escena, lamentablemente no puede atenderle ahora. _

-¿En escena, dices?

-_Sí… está en escena. _

-Entiendo…

Y sin más, colgó. No le importó si fue majadero al colgar: Estaba furioso, ahora sí que lo estaba.

El joven actor se negó a contestarle la llamada, eso estaba muy claro: ¡Lyserg jamás deja encendido su celular cuando está grabando!

* * *

-¡Me colgó! -exclamó Morphine indignada.

-Es mejor así… -suspiró Lyserg, sentado a su lado izquierdo.

-Se dio cuenta de que le mentí, y se enojó.

-No me importa.

-Lyserg, perdona que me entrometa pero… ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? ¿Te hizo algo?

Lyserg no contestó, se limitó a mirar al piso.

-Aire hostil entre ustedes, y tú andas cabizbajo… Pelearon, ¿verdad?

-No, no hemos peleado. Es tan sólo que me he dado cuenta de algo…

-¿De qué?

-Realmente… Nunca he tenido el amor de Ren.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Lyserg sonrió con tristeza, sin responder a la pregunta de su querida manager y tutora.

Hace tres años atrás, después de haberse quedado intrigado -por no decir fascinado- con el joven y talentoso diseñador chino, se dedicó a seguir paso a paso todo lo referente a la línea Tao: coleccionar artículos de revistas y periódicos, asistir a todos las nuevos desfiles organizados por esa casa de moda, ver en la televisión todas las entrevistas que se le hicieran al joven Tao, ¡Incluso le obsequió algunas prendas Tao a Morphine!

Quería saber más sobre esa maravillosa línea de ropa, buscaba la forma de adentrarse al fantástico mundo de la moda Tao… Necesitaba conocer a Ren, acercársele, hablar con él. ¡Lo admiraba tanto! ¡Aún sin comprender del todo los motivos!

La admiración que sentía por Ren Tao, era muy similar a la que sentía hacia Tamashii Hi, su escritor favorito.

Era similar lo que le inspiraban ambos, pero a la vez era tan distinto.

De Tamashii admiraba sus sentimientos, la forma en que plasmaba las emociones. De Ren, le llamaba la atención el modo tan estético en que plasmaba la belleza.

Y no sólo era eso… algo más en Ren Tao le impresionaba, pero no estaba del todo consciente de que pudiese ser.

Pasaba horas enteras buscando las diferencias y las semejanzas entre sus dos ídolos:

Tanto Ren, como Tamashii eran orientales. Los dos tenían la misma edad -según datos investigados por él- que casualmente también era la misma edad que él tenía.

Tamashii era -y es- un ermitaño, que jamás se dará a conocer físicamente ante sus lectores. Ren, en cambio se presentaba -y sigue presentándose- al final de cada desfile, dejándose ver ante todos.

Al final de la lista siempre terminaba triunfando Ren, ya que éste no se ocultaba.

Además claro, de ser muy apuesto.

¡Cuantas veces no se había reprendido mentalmente por ese último pensamiento!

Aunque… No tenía nada de malo admitir que otro hombre es apuesto, ¿No?

Lo que realmente le alarmaba, era descubrir poco a poco, que no tan sólo admitía que el diseñador era apuesto… Sino que le atraía.

Sí, Ren Tao le atraía… y mucho.

Al punto de planear en secreto, un encuentro casual durante alguno de sus desfiles.

Aproximadamente, cinco meses habían pasado desde que _conoció_ a Ren. Cinco meses de seguirle la pista, sin atreverse a acercársele. Pero, al fin llegó la ocasión perfecta.

Era un desfile organizado para la recaudación de fondos en apoyo a una institución de salud. Lo cual le facilitó en mucho la entrada al joven actor de comerciales.

Lo tenía todo planeado: Iría a los camerinos con la excusa de saludar a Irina Zimmerman, después buscaría la manera de encontrarse con Ren Tao.

La sola idea de estar frente a frente con el joven chino, le llenó de valor. A paso seguro, caminó hasta los vestidores.

¡Increíble! Detrás de la pasarela sí que se vivía todo un caos. Nunca imaginó que hubiese tanto ajetreo antes de un desfile, aunque era de suponerse. Observó de reojo la situación, no era conveniente acercarse. Todo el mundo estaba muy atareado, sobre todo Ren… quien trataba de aparentar seguridad, pero de vez en cuando los nervios parecían querer traicionarle.

Lyserg se limitó a mirarlo en silencio y a lo lejos. Esperaría a que el desfile pasara, a que Ren estuviera desocupado.

Como era de suponerse, el desfile fue un éxito. El inglés pudo ver aquella mirada dorada llena de satisfacción que tanto le deleitaba.

_-¿Lyserg, eres tú? _

La conocida voz de Irina lo hizo apartar la mirada del joven diseñador.

_-Buenas noches, Irina. _

_-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!_ –la guapa modelo le abrazó afectuosamente.

_-Es un placer para mí, verte. _

_-¡No has cambiado en nada! ¡Siempre tan encantador!_

_-Gracias. ¿Y qué tal están las cosas por aquí?_

-_Ya sabes, mucho trabajo…_ -suspiró- _Y la tormenta se nos viene encima._

_-¿Tormenta?_

_-No me hagas caso. Mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué te ha parecido el desfile?_

_-Excelente, como siempre. Se han lucido maravillosamente._

_-¡Gracias! La verdad, después de tanta presión, largas horas de ensayo, asistir arduamente al gimnasio, y sacrificar la comida que tanto me gusta… ¡Sería traumático echarlo todo a perder! _

_-Todas hicieron un magnifico trabajo._

_-¿T__e confieso algo? Nosotras sabemos que la gran mayoría de los espectadores, sólo se fija en Rachel. _

_-Porque es la nueva modelo estrella ¿o no?_

_-Lo sé, todas lo sabemos. Ya pasó antes con Giselle, ahora le ha tocado su turno a Rachel… Me pregunto, ¿quién seguirá ahora?_

_-¿Ahora? ¿Acaso Rachel dejará de ser la modelo principal?_

Irina no contestó, se encontraba sumergida en sus cavilaciones.

Repentinamente la puerta de uno de los camerinos se abrió bruscamente, y una joven de larga cabellera roja, salió llorando.

_-¡Rachel!_ –se alarmó Irina.

_-__¡Es un insensible!_ –chilló la joven.

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te ha dicho?_

_-Tenía razón Eduard… ¡Debí aceptar que me acompañara a hablar con él! _

_-Tranquila, no debió de ser tan duro…_

_-¡Lo fue, Irina! ¡Lo fue!_

Lyserg no comprendía aquel intercambio de frases. ¿De qué o más bien de quién hablaban?

-Rachel, cálmate… te hará daño, en tu estado no es conveniente. ¿Quieres que llame a Eduard?

La joven asintió, sin dejar de llorar.

-Lyserg, por favor… cuida de ella –le pidió Irina.

Lyserg obedeció, tomando suavemente a Rachel de los hombros. Irina partió apresuradamente en busca de alguien.

_-No tiene sent__imientos…_ -sollozó la pelirroja-. No entiende razones, es tan cruel.

_-¿Quién?_ –se atrevió a preguntar Lyserg.

_-¿Todavía sigues aquí?_ –una fría voz se escuchó detrás de ellos.

Ambos se viraron, para ver quien hablaba. La mirada de Rachel se llenó de rencor, mientras que Lyserg seguía sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo: Ahí detrás de ellos, se encontraba Ren Tao con semblante déspota.

_-Fui muy claro cuando te dije que no querí__a volver a verte _-el tono de voz que usaba era duro -. _Mal agradecida, te di la oportunidad de destacar y me pagas de este modo. _

_-No… ¡Nunca fue mi intención! _

El rencor se había esfumado de la mirada de Rachel, ahora tan sólo quedaba angustia.

_-¡Estoy muy agradecida con usted! ¡Se lo juro!_

_-¡Maravillosa forma de demostrar tu gratitud!_ –le dijo con sarcasmo.

_-¡Señor Ren… por favor! _–la modelo trataba de contener el llanto.

_-__Vete de aquí, y ni se te ocurra volver. Olvida que alguna vez trabajaste para mí, haz de cuenta que nunca me conociste… _

_-¡No, por favor! ¡Necesito el trabajo! ¡Y lo necesito más ahora!_

_-¡Debiste pensarlo antes de quedar embarazada! _

_-¡Siempre he deseado ser madre y tener una familia!_

_-¡Pues entonces, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Vete y forma tu familia!_

Inmediatamente después de gritar aquello, el joven Tao sintió un puño estrellarse contra su rostro.

A estas alturas, Lyserg llevaba especuladas muchas teorías de lo que pudiera estar pasando.

Y aunque, aun no confirmaba sus especulaciones… No podía permitir que Ren Tao lastimara de esa forma a Rachel.

Para Lyserg, lo más irritable era ver llorar a una mujer. Así que a pesar de tratarse de Ren Tao, debía ponerlo en su lugar.

Por eso le había golpeado, provocando que con su golpe, el chico chino terminara en el piso.

Y justo en ese momento Irina regresó, acompañada de un joven alto de piel morena.

Rachel corrió a abrazarse del joven recién llegado, mientras que Irina miraba estupefacta a Lyserg y a su joven jefe.

El Tao, se limpió una hilerita de sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior.

_-¡¿Qué te has creído imbécil?!_ –gritó Ren abalanzándose en contra de Lyserg.

_-¡El imbécil eres tú, Ren Tao! _

_-¡Por favor, no!_ –gritó Irina asustada, interponiéndose entre ambos chicos.

_-¿Lo conoces? _–preguntó Ren rabioso.

_-Sí…__ es Lyserg Diethel… _

_-Mucho gusto, señor Tao_–sonrió con burla el joven inglés.

Ren apretó los dientes, mientras cerraba las manos en puños, dispuesto a golpear al joven actor.

_-Lyserg, por favor… mejo__r vete_ –le suplicó la joven Zimmerman.

_-Está bien, sólo porque tú me lo pides_ –concilió el Diethel.

El actor se dio la media vuelta, alejándose de aquel lugar. Sintió muy pesado el corazón… Ren Tao no era lo que él imaginaba, Ren Tao era tan sólo un patán.

El sonido del celular de Morphine, lo hizo volver de sus recuerdos.

La vio charlar por el celular, sin interesarse mucho en ello.

Después de un par de minutos, la joven manager colgó.

-Lyserg, la junta de las cuatro se ha pospuesto hasta las cinco –suspiró cansada.

-Está bien.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado mientras tanto?

Lyserg meditó su respuesta, su mente estaba ocupada.

-Sí. Quiero ir a mi casa… es decir, a la casa de Ren –soltó después de mucho pensarlo.

-Dijiste que no querías hablar con él… -Morphine arrugó el ceño, confundida.

-Sí, y no hablaré con él. Conociéndolo, no ha de estar en casa.

-¿Y entonces, por qué?

-Necesito saber… necesito averiguar quien es aquella persona.

-¿Aquella persona?

-De todas las personas a las que ha lastimado, sólo a una le pide perdón angustiosamente. Necesito saber quien es, que le hizo Ren, y que importancia tiene dentro de su vida. Es la única forma de salvar o terminar de sepultar nuestra relación.

* * *

Conducía sin rumbo, con la vista en el camino pero la mente lejos de ahí…

_-Las chicas han comentado mucho sobre esta obra. Incluso, el protagonista es amigo de Irina. _

La voz de Adina D'annuzco le hizo apartar la mirada del caer de la lluvia.

Se encontraban en el teatro más importante de la ciudad, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y llovía desde una hora atrás.

Las últimas semanas habían sido muy estresantes: Giselle se encontraba hospitalizada, tras habérsele detectado anorexia… dejándolo sin modelo principal.

Afortunadamente, tras una ardua búsqueda de la indicada en suplirla, descubrió a Rachel Geranni. Rachel era hermosa, de gracia natural, y de sonrisa deslumbrante. Era cierto que no tenía la elegancia y la seguridad de Giselle, pero si trabajaba duro en ella, lograría convertirla en una digna representante de la firma de ropa Tao.

Y lo logró, Rachel causó gran sensación ante todos y de forma muy rápida. Incluso, llegó a ser catalogada como la mujer más hermosa de todo Londres. En tan sólo cinco meses, había alcanzado una gran fama: Los hombres la deseaban, las mujeres querían verse como ella… Rachel Geranni estaba en su apogeo, en la cima del mundo. Y todo se lo debía a él, si ella se convirtió en lo que era, fue gracias a él.

¿Por qué tuvo que traicionarlo así? Para él, había sido una traición…

¿Por qué tuvo que destruir todo? Rachel destruyó todo lo que habían logrado conseguir…

¿Por qué lo defraudó? Y eso es lo que más le dolía… se sentía defraudado.

Rachel Geranni le había defraudado, lo había dejado solo. Él creyó en ella -como en su tiempo había creído en Giselle- y ella, lo decepcionó.

-_¿Entramos? _-preguntó D'annuzco, rozándolo levemente con su cuerpo.

La tomó del brazo, y en silencio caminaron hasta uno de los palcos, reservado exclusivamente para ellos dos.

Realmente, no sentía interés alguno por la obra que verían. Era tan sólo un pretexto para poder relajarse, necesitaba dejar de pensar en su trabajo. Estaba desesperado, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer… Dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo el último desfile de la temporada, ¡Y ya no había modelo estrella! Sería la primera vez que presentara un desfile sin una modelo principal. Aunque le parecía una aberración, la decisión ya estaba tomada… Para él, no había nadie a la altura de Rachel... o al menos no por ahora.

_Nadie es indispensable… _repetía constantemente a todas sus modelos, y ahora se estaba contradiciendo. Rachel terminó resultándole indispensable.

-_El Fantasma de la Ópera… Seguro traerá suspenso ¿no? _

Ignoró a Adina, tampoco tenía ningún interés en ella. En otra ocasión hubiera rechazado su invitación, pero Gei Yin le insistió tanto en que aceptara salir con D'annuzco.

A estas alturas de su vida, Gei estaba desempeñando el rol que le tocaba llevar a su hermana Jun: Cuidándole, aconsejándole, preocupándose…

Lentamente, el telón se alzó: La obra teatral estaba comenzando.

El joven diseñador se dispuso a tratar de concentrar su atención en el escenario, pretendiendo alejar las preocupaciones que le acongojaban.

Y al final de la presentación, Ren Tao se sorprendió a sí mismo de pie, aplaudiendo con fuerza.

Sin darse cuenta quedó sumergido dentro de la trama, la escenografita, las canciones, las magnificas actuaciones, todo…

_-¿No estuvo mal, verdad? _–preguntó Adina a la salida del teatro.

Ren no contestó, estaba muy concentrado en revivir mentalmente todo lo que acababa de ver.

-_Por la expresión de su rostro, supongo que le ha fascinado –_sonrió la modelo, invitándolo a devolverle la sonrisa.

_-¿Cuál es su nombre? _

-_¿De quién?_

_-Aquel actor…_

_-¿Cuál? ¿El Fantasma?_

_-Sí… el fantasma… _

Adina meditó un poco, tratando de hacer memoria.

-_No recuerdo, sólo sé que es amigo de Irinia –_declaró D'annuzco.

El diseñador arqueó ambas cejas… esa respuesta le desanimó bastante, quería saber el nombre del actor. Era la primera vez que lo veía actuar… además, le causaba gran curiosidad el conocer su rostro. Después de todo, en la obra jamás se le vio la cara.

Pisó el acelerador con rabia, volviendo al presente…

Lyserg… siempre ocultando las cosas, fingiendo que nada pasaba, experto en sonrisas falsas que parecen sinceras.

Y Ren no podía quejarse de ello, ya que así fue como el inglés le había cautivado: Tras una mascara, sobre el escenario, en plena actuación.

Al parecer, él estaba destinado a ser su eterno espectador… sin poder conocer al hombre detrás del personaje.

-El señorito Ren no está.

Al escuchar a Bason, tan sólo se encogió de hombros. Sonrió amablemente, y anunció que iría a su recamara para descansar un poco.

Bason y Morphine lo vieron subir por la escalera de caoba, para después intercambiar miradas preocupadas.

-¿Qué tanto sabes? –preguntó la dama inglesa.

-¿Sobre qué?

-¿De que va a ser? Sobre lo que está pasando entre "tu señorito" y Lyserg.

-El señorito Ren no me ha querido decir nada… ¿Tú sabes que ha pasado?

-Lyserg está sufriendo.

-¡El señorito también sufre!

-Y como él sufre, hace sufrir a Lyserg… ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Precisamente, es por causa del joven Lyserg que mi señorito sufre.

-¿Y si te dijera que precisamente, por tu señorito es que sufre mi Lyserg?

-No entiendo…

-Nuestros chicos son aún muy inmaduros en cuestión de sentimientos; podrán devorarse el mundo de la farándula y las modas, pero saben muy poco sobre el amor –sonrió Morphine con tristeza.

Bason la miró con semblante preocupado.

-Tendremos que echarles un poco la mano, Bason.

-Pero…

-Comenzaré por contarte lo que sé al respecto, después… tú me contaras tu versión de los hechos.

Bason la vio sentarse con delicadeza sobre el fino sofá.

-¡Pero no te me quedes viendo! Trae un poco de café, que esta conversación tardará cuando mucho, unas tres horas…

* * *

Aprovechando la ausencia de Ren, entró a la alcoba que semanas atrás compartían.

Abrió la cajonera donde comúnmente el chino guardaba sus prendas de vestir, e inmediatamente empezó a vaciarla: Las finas camisas del Tao cayeron sobre la alfombra color vino, pronto también cayeron sus pares de calcetines y toda su ropa interior.

Nada…

Lo que desesperadamente buscaba, no aparecía.

Pero, ¿Qué era eso que buscaba con desesperación? ¡Cualquier cosa que le revelara con quien soñaba Ren todas las noches!

Suspiró hondamente, hincándose entre las ropas de Ren. Tomó una de las camisas del joven diseñador y suavemente la apretó contra su pecho, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

El aroma de Ren estaba impregnado en la elegante prenda, un olor tan embriagador como el diseñador en sí.

_-¿Será obra del destino?_

_-¿A que se refiere?_

_-Que nos hayamos vuelto a ver. _

No dijo nada. Y no por falta de ganas, la razón fue que no encontró algo apropiado que responderle.

Durante mucho tiempo lo había admirado fervientemente, y el día que finalmente le había conocido, lo decepcionó. Desde aquel día, toda la admiración que sentía por él se esfumó. Y ahora lo tenía nuevamente frente a frente, hablándole amablemente y con aparente interés.

-_Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, es usted un actor excelente _-le dijo sonriendo un poco, para después darse la media vuelta.

¡Era la segunda vez en ese mismo día y lugar que lo felicitaba por su actuación!

_-Señor Ren… _-le habló por fin, haciéndolo detenerse.

-_¿Sí?_

_-Gracias… _-sin darse cuenta, le había sonreído.

Ren lo miró fijamente, para después volver a dar la media vuelta e irse.

Lyserg apretó los puños… ¿Realmente quién era Ren Tao? ¿Cómo era capaz de presentarse tan repentinamente ante él y felicitarlo cortésmente, tras haberlo llamado imbécil?

¿Acaso había olvidado el enfrentamiento que hubo entre ellos a causa de Rachel? Para él, Ren era un déspota sin sentimientos. ¡Había echado de modo vil a una pobre mujer embarazada! ¿Y ahora pretendía que su opinión respecto a él cambiase? ¡De ninguna manera!

Bien dicen que a las palabras se las lleva el viento… Porque a pesar de haber jurado que nunca cambiaría de opinión respecto a Ren, no fue así. Sí que cambió la imagen que tenía del diseñador, tanto que se enamoró perdidamente de él. Y hoy en día, seguía enamorado.

Suspiró, soltando la fina prenda de Ren que tenía entre los brazos. Optó por guardar toda la ropa esparcida en el piso.

Al terminar, se sentó sobre la cama. Con la mano derecha acarició la suave cama, para después recostarse en ella, tratando de sentir el calor de Ren que había quedado impregnado en el lecho, así como en el resto de la habitación.

Abrazó la almohada, respirando el aroma del cabello de Ren en ella.

-_Y ésta es mi alcoba… _-le había dicho el chino emocionado y nervioso a la vez.

-_Bastante grande… y acogedora –_dijo él mientras recorría con la mirada todo el cuarto.

Era una habitación -además de amplia- muy elegante, pero a la vez moderna… Parecía que cada rincón de ella gritaba el nombre del diseñador chino.

-_Muy acorde contigo _–sonrió el inglés después de su breve inspección visual.

Ren también sonrió, sentándose sobre la fina cama. Con un gesto, incitó a Lyserg a sentarse a su lado.

-_Entonces, ¿Te gusta? _

_-Por supuesto, señor Tao… Todo en ella tiene tu marca. _

_-¿Mi marca?_

_-Es tan sólo una expresión, no le des tanta importancia_ –rió el actor.

Ren lo miró fijamente por varios segundos, sin decir nada.

-_¿Sucede algo?_

_-Lyserg… de ahora en adelante, ésta también será tu recamara. Por lo tanto… tendrá que tener también "tu marca"._

Para disimular su sonrojo, Lyserg desvió la mirada. Concentrando su atención en una pintura que estaba enfrente de ellos, pero demasiado arriba.

-_Starry Night, de Vicent Van Gogh –_dijo Ren al percatarse de lo que el chico estaba observando con tanta atención.

_-¿El original...?_

Ren negó con la cabeza:

-_Se encuentra en el Museo de arte moderno de Nueva York _-miró fijamente el cuadro-. _Es tan sólo una muy buena… imitación. _

-_Me doy cuenta -_sonrió tranquilamente.

-_Bien por ti -_cruzó los brazos-. _Porque quien me dio la dio, no se dio cuenta._

_-¿Te refieres a que te obsequiaron esta pintura creyendo que era la real?_

_-Obviamente es imposible que cualquier persona la pueda obtener… _

Lyserg notó que la mirada de Ren se entristeció… Al parecer, la persona que le obsequió el cuadro era muy especial para él.

-_Entonces, ¿Te gusta la obra de Van Gogh? _-preguntó tratando de apartarlo del recuerdo de aquella persona.

Ren asintió en silencio.

-_El cuadro está muy arriba… ¿Por qué?_

-_Ya han de haber servido el almuerzo, será mejor que bajemos o puede enfriarse_ –dijo Ren poniéndose de pie.

Lyserg lo vio abandonar la habitación, pero no hizo por seguirlo. Se quedó ahí un rato más, sin apartar la mirada de la pintura.

-_Lyserg…_ -Ren le habló desde las escaleras.

_-En seguida voy –_dijo poniéndose de pie.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, le echó una última mirada a aquel cuadro.

La actitud de Ren con respecto a aquella pintura, daba mucho que pensar. De los tres años que llevaba viviendo con el Tao, nunca la había cambiado de lugar. Y cuando a él se le ocurrió la idea de cambiarla de sitio… ¡Ren se alteró mucho!

-_¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Lyserg?! _–preguntó Ren sobresaltado al encontrarlo sobre una escalera, a punto de bajar el cuadro.

_-Se me ocurrió que sería bueno colocarlo en otra parte del cuarto o quizás en la sala._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Supuse que te agradaría la idea._

_-¡Supusiste mal! ¡Por supuesto que no me agrada! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de mover esa pintura! ¡No la toques! _

Le gritó, Ren le había gritado… ¡Nunca había vuelto a hacerlo! Le gritó como aquella vez en que defendió a Rachel. Y tal como esa vez, el inglés no se quedó callado… ¡Y también gritó!

Aquel fue su primer pleito, el cual originó que durante tres días no se hablaran.

¡Que absurdo pelearse por un tonto cuadro, que era tan sólo una copia!

Y le parecía tan absurdo, que fue capaz de hacer a un lado su orgullo y buscar la forma de reconciliarse con Ren.

Lyserg soltó la almohada, repasando los recuerdos que acababan de venir.

La primera vez en ésta habitación…

Su primera discusión con Ren…

Ambos acontecimientos tenían algo en común:

¡El Cuadro!

Clavó la mirada en aquella pintura, "La Noche Estrellada" de Van Gogh se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Ren Tao le había asignado dentro de su alcoba.

* * *

El joven diseñador seguía conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, recordando una y otra vez todo lo vivido con el actor inglés. Eran demasiados recuerdos compartidos -a pesar de no llevar muchos años de relación- y no se cansaba de revivirlos mentalmente uno a uno.

Su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente, haciéndolo maldecir. Tomó el escandaloso aparato con una sola mano, mientras mantenía la otra en el volante. Apartó brevemente la mirada del camino para identificar el número del cual le estaban llamando:

"Bastian Gobb" decía en la pantalla del teléfono. Volvió a maldecir, ese sujeto sí que sabía como amargarle el día… Aunque, esta vez Gobb sólo haría la mitad de su _trabajo_ habitual, ya que el día de por sí le estaba resultando bastante amargo.

-¿Sí? –contestó Ren regresando la vista al frente, no había mucho trafico.

_-¡Ren! ¡Te hablo para hacerte un reclamo!_ –el acento italiano de Bastian retumbó en sus oídos, al parecer el chico no sabía hablar sin gritar.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –contestó de mala gana, apartando un poco el celular de su oreja a sabiendas que el chico chillaría aún más.

-_¡Fuiste a la empresa y ni siquiera pasaste a saludarme! ¡Incluso hablaste con las modelos y con el desagradable Andrew! ¡¿Pero y yo qué?! _

-Estuve breve tiempo, y además tuve que encargarme de un contratiempo con las modelos… no fui únicamente de visita.

-_¡Sí ya sé! ¡Esas modelos… cada día se vuelven menos dignas de modelar nuestros diseños! _

_-__**Nuestros**_… -repitió haciendo énfasis.

_-Sí, nuestros _–recalcó- _¡Somos un equipo! Tú los plasmas en papel y yo te los transformo en tela._

-"_La idea original es mía, cuando quiera puedo buscar a otra persona que se encargue de tu trabajo"_ –pensó con una sonrisa socarrona sin decirle nada, Gobb no tenía porque saber que era reemplazable.

_-Claro que ambos tenemos a un grupo de subordinados a quien mandar… mis costureras, las modelos, Andrew y sus chicos, Gei Yin, entre muchos otros._

_-_No te refieras a ellos como subordinados, ni mucho menos agrupando a Gei entre ellos.

_-¡Ren! ¡Te me estás ablandando! Desde hace mucho lo he notado, ya no eres el mismo._

-Sigo siendo el mismo, Bastian.

_-¿Sabes que corres el riesgo de bajar en el Top 10 de diseñadores?_

-Todos los días reviso esa famosa lista…

_-¡Patrick Leroy! ¿Te dice algo su nombre?_

-La nueva propuesta de moda…

-¡_Sus diseños! ¡Inspirados en oriente! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Él ni siquiera es oriental!_

-¿Y eso qué?

_-¡Tú lo eres! ¡Y te estás dejando comer el mandado! ¡¿Por qué no utilizas tu fino conocimiento en ropa china, japonesa o de donde sea?! ¡Podrías darle un contra ataque, demostrarle lo que es realmente oriental!_

-Eso es poco original, ha sido utilizado otras veces…

_-¡Es lo que está pegando! ¡Lo de moda!_

-Leroy aún no está dentro de la lista, así que aún no me interesa.

_-¡Pero está dentro de los 11 mejores! ¡Puede entrar a la lista, puede desbancar a cualquiera!_

-¿Y por qué tendría que ser precisamente a mí?

-_¿Y por qué a ti no? _

Un automóvil se le atravesó, haciéndolo frenar bruscamente.

-¡Demonios, Bastian, es sentido contrario!

-_¿Qué?_

-Sin darme cuenta entré a una calle que es sentido contrario… ¡Ha sido tu culpa, me estás distrayendo!

_-¿Estás prestándome atención? ¡No has hecho caso a todo lo que te dije!_

-Si no te estuviera prestando atención, me habría dado cuenta de que entré a este callejón en sentido contrario.

_-¿Recuerdas nuestro sueño?_

Ren no respondió, tan sólo suspiró.

_-Cuando nos conocimos, ambos apenas empezábamos… buscábamos llegar a la cima… queríamos una oportunidad. Tú lo visualizas y yo lo vuelvo tangible… ¿Recuerdas?_

-Sí…

-_¡Y ahora prácticamente me has hecho a un lado! ¡Todas las decisiones las consultas con Gei Yin! ¿Por qué, Ren? ¿Acaso porque también es de origen chino?_

-Estás equivocado, mis decisiones no las consulto con Gei… -sonrió- No se las consulto a nadie.

-_Un dictador… ¿No? Entonces, también soy un subordinado _–la voz de Gobb se escuchó dolida.

-La línea tiene mi nombre… ¿Eso te dice algo?

-_Gracias, señor Tao… por dejarme en claro las cosas _-le habló con amargura-_ Pero debió de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo. Ahora es demasiado tarde, me siento tan humillado… ha insultado mi sueño._

-Jamás insultaría tu sueño, porque sería insultar el mío.

_-Ren… _

-¿Qué no era el "Señor Tao"? –rió burlón.

-_Yo sólo quería hacerte ver en el riesgo que estás… si Leroy no te desplaza, cualquier otro puede hacerlo._

-Eso no ocurrirá, no dejaré que me arrebaten el titulo… alcanzaré el primer lugar en esa lista.

_-Al paso en que vas, temo que no será así. Al parecer te interesa más callar los chismes sobre tu noviecito actor y tú, que perseguir tu propio sueño… es una lástima que con eso eches a perder todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora._

Fue lo último que le dijo Bastian Gobb antes de cortar la comunicación, Ren Tao permaneció con el teléfono pegado a su oreja por varios segundos más. Lo dicho por Bastian le había calado.

El claxon de los autos exigiéndole abandonar aquella calle, lo tomaron por sorpresa… ¡Había olvidado que estaba en sentido contrario!

-¡Maldita sea, Bastian! ¡Tú sólo limítate a costurar! –maldijo mientras echaba reversa, tratando de abandonar la calle.

* * *

El actor inglés sigilosamente pasó por la sala, procurando que Morphine y Bason no lo vieran. Suspiró con alivio, los dos se encontraban tan concentrados en su conversación que ni lo vieron pasar.

Lyserg tomó la escalera de mano que se encontraba dentro de la bodega y sin hacer mucho ruido la llevó hasta la recamara.

La colocó contra la pared para después subir por ella.

¡Por fin sabría el secreto de aquella pintura! ¡Y porque Ren no quería que la tocara!

Quizás… había algo escrito al reverso, una dedicatoria… ¡Cualquier cosa!

Desprendió el cuadro de la pared, el corazón se le aceleró… Lo estaba haciendo, estaba moviendo el "Cuadro inmovible" -como él mismo le llamaba sin que el diseñador lo supiera- y Ren no podía hacer nada para evitarlo… ¡Porque no estaba ahí! ¡El chino ni se iba a enterar!

Y en cambio, Lyserg sí se iba a enterar del secreto de aquel cuadro.

Aún sin bajarse de la escalera, miró al reverso del cuadro:

Nada, no había nada escrito… Ni dibujado.

"_¡No puede ser! ¿Y entonces por qué no quiere que se mueva el cuadro de esta pared?"_

Y tras formularse aquella pregunta en la mente, miró a la pared ahora sin cuadro…

Parpadeó varias veces, perdiendo el equilibrio. Por fortuna logró sostenerse de la escalera.

Una vez evitada su estrepitosa caída, miró el objeto que lo había hecho casi caer:

En la pared donde estaba la pintura, tenía incrustada una especie de…

-Caja fuerte… -murmuró Lyserg.

Pero, ¿Para qué quería Ren una caja fuerte?

Lyserg bajó de la escalera, asentó el cuadro en el piso y meditó un poco. Acababa de descubrir el motivo por el cual Ren no quería que moviera el cuadro, ahora… ¿Qué era lo que el Tao guardaba dentro de esa caja fuerte?

"_Una combinación… ¿Su número favorito? ¿Una fecha de cumpleaños?" _–Lyserg comenzó a repasar mentalmente la clave con que podría abrir la caja.

"_Habrá que probar varias opciones…"_

Y volvió a subirse a la escalera.

* * *

_-¿Ren Tao, verdad?_- la atractiva dama clavó sus ojos negros en él.

Ren sólo asintió en silencio y Adina estrujó con la mirada a la recién llegada. ¿Por qué cuándo al fin había logrado besar al diseñador, tuvo que aparecer esa mujer?

_-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Sheller, es un honor conocerle… ¡Me fascinan sus diseños!_

_-Gracias, el gusto es mío _–Ren sólo sonrió por cortesía y aquel gracias lo había dicho porque en verdad sí estaba agradecido con la joven Sheller… ¡Agradecido por quitarle de encima a Adina, antes de que él mismo lo hiciera!

_-Nunca creí encontrármelo en esta cena… _-sonrió aún más Elizabeth.

Tras el estreno de la tan esperada nueva versión del musical "El fantasma de la Ópera" se ofreció una lujosa cena a cargo de la producción.

Como Adina D'annuzco no recordaba el nombre del actor que le había dejado tan impresionado, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que aquella cena representaba para conocer al joven detrás del personaje.

¡Desagradable sorpresa que se llevó al ver que dicho actor era tan sólo un jovencito de rostro bonito, que no se asemejaba en nada a la imagen que originalmente correspondía al desquiciado fantasma!

Sin embargo, como el protocolo exigía se limitó a _felicitarlo… _haciendo uso de su sarcasmo al decirle que era un excelente actor.

¿O es qué en realidad lo era?

-_El señor Tao y yo somos amantes del teatro, por eso estamos aquí… -_la voz de su joven modelo lo llevó de regreso a la conversación con aquella dama de ojos oscuros.

_-¡Oh! ¿Entonces disfrutó de la puesta en escena? ¡Sarah Rippner estuvo magnifica como Christine, tiene una voz preciosa! Pero, a mí en lo personal me sorprendió mucho que el actor encargado de personificar al fantasma fuera tan apuesto._

-_Sinceramente a mí también me impresionó, señorita Sheller _–soltó con honestidad el diseñador.

_-¿En serio? Además es demasiado joven… ¿No? No lo había visto antes en alguna otra obra, supongo que es un nuevo talento_ –Sheller ladeó una sonrisa, acortando un poco la distancia entre ella y Ren.

_-Aquel actor es amigo de Irina… se lo he dicho antes, señor. ¡Pero acabo de recordar! _–Adina no estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquella mujer acaparara la atención del Tao-_¡Usted lo ha visto antes!_

_-¿De qué hablas? ¿En dónde lo he visto? _

_-En el último desfile… cuando Rachel se fue._

Cuando Rachel se fue, esa sola frase ocasionó en Ren una intensa rabia; ¡Pero al recordar bien lo ocurrido ese día, cayó en cuenta de que efectivamente él ya había visto antes al actor!

-_Ese sujeto…_ -apretó los dientes.

_-¿Ocurrió algo con él?_-los ojos negros de Elizabeth tomaron un brillo extraño, y miró ansiosa a que el chino le respondiera.

-_Sólo es una cara bonita, no encaja con el desfigurado rostro del fantasma. Hubo un error de reparto. _

_-Oh… interesante punto de vista, señor Tao-_una sonrisa deslumbrante apareció en Elizabeth Sheller.

-_Señor, ya es algo tarde… _-Adina se sintió aún más amenazada por aquella presencia femenina-_ Es mejor que nos retiremos._

Tras una cordial despedida, Tao y D'annuzco abandonaron la terraza donde se encontraban conversando con Sheller. Entraron a la mansión donde se efectuó la cena y el diseñador se dedicó a despedirse uno por uno de los invitados más importantes.

Adina D'annuzco fue la primera en abandonar la mansión y caminó hacia el vehículo de su jefe, dejando a éste en el pórtico.

_-Hasta luego…_

Ren se giró al escuchar que se despedían de él y para su sorpresa era precisamente el "Actor Bonito".

_-¿Será obra del destino?_

_-¿A que se refiere?_

_-Que nos hayamos vuelto a ver. _

El joven actor no dijo nada. Ren lo miró fijamente, recordando el golpe que había recibido por parte del aquel chico aparentemente frágil.

_-"Con esa cara debe costarle que le crean un papel de chico malo…"_ –pensó recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza-_ "Tiene muy buena voz… y no es mal actor"_

-_Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, es usted un actor excelente _-le dijo sonriendo un poco, para después darse la media vuelta.

Esta vez lo había dicho con más sinceridad que la vez anterior, porque en el fondo seguía impresionado por la interpretación de aquel chiquillo en el escenario.

_-Señor Ren… _-le habló por fin el inglés, haciéndolo detenerse.

-_¿Sí?_

_-Gracias…_

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en el rostro del actor, una cálida y tímida.

Ren lo miró fijamente, para después volver a dar la media vuelta e irse.

Adina lo esperaba con impaciencia, pero para él ella era completamente indiferente. Lo único que le interesaba -y alarmaba- era el estar consiente de que acababa de quedar prendado de una inocente sonrisa.

Nuevamente el molesto sonido del claxon de un coche lo hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones.

El semáforo ya no se encontraba en alto… ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado vagando entre sus recuerdos? ¡Por el alboroto que estaban haciendo los conductores, debió de ser más de dos minutos!

* * *

Dar con la clave resultó ser más complicado de lo que pensó. En primer lugar, porque la ruedecilla que debía girar para dar con la combinación, no tenía números en ella… ¡Sino letras! Le parecía mucho más fácil dar con una combinación numérica, que con alguna palabra clave.

¿Cuál sería la palabra clave de Ren? ¡Ya había intentado con todo!

Jun Tao, Gei Yin, Ren Tao, ¡Incluso con el nombre Bason! ¡Hasta el de las modelos y el de los padres del joven diseñador! También intentó con el nombre de sus canciones favoritas, de los lugares que más le gustaban visitar, su comida preferida, colores, bebidas, países, pinturas, artistas… ¡Nada! ¡Ninguna de esas palabras era la clave!

"_Quizás…"_

Se sonrojó al imaginar que su corazonada fuese cierta.

"_¿Y si es mi nombre…?"_

Giró la ruedecilla hasta formar su nombre, pero la caja no abrió. Se desilusionó… ¿Qué era más importante para Ren que él o que cualquier otro miembro de su familia?

Porque estaba casi seguro de que la palabra clave con que abría esa caja fuerte, era el nombre de una persona.

Una persona muy importante para Ren… Y no era su hermana Jun, ni Bason o Gei, ni mucho menos él, su pareja desde hace tres años.

¿Quien más podría ser tan importante en la vida del diseñador?

Tal vez algún amigo… ¡Imposible! Ren no tenia amigos en Inglaterra, él mismo lo decía: "Son únicamente compañeros de trabajo, colaboradores, clientes…"

_-¿Y Gei, Ren? _-le preguntó una tarde mientras tomaban el té- ¿_A ella no la consideras tu amiga?_

-_Por supuesto…_ _Es como mi otra hermana, porque ya tengo una: Jun._

A estas alturas Lyserg ya estaba desesperado… ¡Gei Yin tampoco era la clave! ¿Y entonces cuál?

Y como por arte de magia, recordó el camafeo de Ren. El camafeo de plata que siempre lleva consigo el exitoso diseñador.

-_¿Por qué nunca te lo quitas, Ren? –_le preguntó jugueteando con el medallón que le colgaba del cuello, una noche cuando ambos se encontraban debajo de las sabanas.

Ren no contestó, tan sólo apartó con delicadeza la mano de Lyserg.

-_¿Ren?_

Y aún sin decirle nada, lo abrió:

Dentro del camafeo se encontraba una fotografía de dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. El inglés reconoció al chico… aunque en la foto tenía muchos años menos, no cabía duda de que se trataba de Ren.

-_¿Quién es ella? –_preguntó sintiendo celos.

No era Jun Tao, porque él ya había visto fotos de la hermana mayor de Ren.

La chica de aquella foto -que salía abrazada a Ren- era de la misma edad que el chino, de cabello claro y ojos negros… Su expresión era seria, igual que la del Tao.

-_Mi amor imposible… _

_-¿Qué? _

Ren rió.

_-¡No es gracioso!_

_-Perdón -sonrió- es que así solía decirle a veces… y ella se enojaba o aparentaba hacerlo._

_-¿Ah?_

_-Es mi mejor y única amiga de la preparatoria… _

_-¿Estabas enamorado de ella?_

_-Y ella de mí._

Lyserg frunció el ceño.

_- ¡Era otra broma, Lyserg! También a veces solíamos decir que nos amábamos en secreto y que nos quedaríamos juntos-_rió divertido.

_-¿Cuál es su nombre?_

La mirada de Ren se llenó de nostalgia al pronunciar el nombre de aquella joven…

"_Anna Kyouyama" _giró la ruedecilla hasta formar el nombre.

Para Lyserg no fue sorpresa que la caja abriera.


	5. El Diseñador Chino VS El Actor Inglés II

* * *

_**-**_¡Lyserg nos tenemos que ir! ¡Tenemos junta! –gritó Morphine desde la planta baja.

Lyserg colocó el cuadro en su lugar, llevó la escalera hasta la habitación donde ahora dormía, después la regresaría a la bodega.

-¡Lyserg de prisa! –insistió su representante.

Lyserg bajó por la escalera de caoba, Morphine trató de analizarlo con la mirada.

-Vamos –esbozó una sonrisa el actor.

-Joven Lyserg… -le habló tímidamente Bason.

-¿Sí? –el actor le habló con amabilidad.

-¿Quiere que le dé algún recado al señorito?

-No… Bueno sí… -se quedó callado por un par de segundos-. Mejor no, no hay nada que quiera decirle.

Lyserg se despidió del mayordomo y seguido de su manager, salió de la casa.

-¿Qué encontraste? –le preguntó Morphine una vez que ya estaban dentro del automóvil.

-El cofre del tesoro…

-¿El qué?

Lyserg sonrió.

-Aún no lo reviso bien, pero hasta ahora he visto que son recuerdos de cuando vivía en Japón.

-¿Cómo que aún no lo ves bien? ¡Estuviste mucho tiempo arriba!

-Es complicado… -se encogió de hombros-. Pero de algo estoy seguro, la persona que aparece en el sueño de Ren… estudió la preparatoria con él.

El resto del camino, estuvieron en silencio. Morphine no trató de saber más, y Lyserg trataba de recordar cualquier otra cosa que Ren le hubiese comentado sobre su época de estudiante.

-Llegamos –le habló Morphine, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Mecánicamente bajó del auto.

-Lyserg… sé que todo este asunto sobre Ren te tiene muy preocupado, pero… Que no interfiera en tu trabajo. _Top Of The Heaven _es tu sueño… ¡Te sabes el libro de memoria! ¡Imaginas rostros que puedan ser de Tamashii Hi! Que Ren Tao no eche a perder tus ilusiones.

¿Qué no eche a perder sus ilusiones? Él ya no tenía más ilusiones… Ren no lo amaba del todo, ninguna ilusión valía ya…

-¡Lyserg! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Tranquila, Morphine.

-Habrá un ensayo…

-Dijiste que sólo era una junta.

-Me avisaron apenas un par de horas, estábamos en casa de Ren.

-¿Y te dijeron porque decidieron hacer un ensayo?

-Supongo que es necesario, ya sabes… para terminar de definir el elenco. Y por si hacen un cambio de última hora.

-¿Él estará presente? –por un momento de su mente se alejó la figura del diseñador Tao y en su estomago se formó un nudo.

Su manager negó con la cabeza.

-Su editor es quien vino… Justo por eso se retrasó la junta, hubo una conferencia de prensa con él. Seguramente para explicar los motivos por los cuales está él aquí en vez del novelista, imagino que también para callar un poco los rumores acerca de su "desaparición". Aunque eso de "desaparición" es un decir, porque nadie jamás lo ha visto… ¿Por qué no habrá sacado ningún nuevo libro? Se supone que lo haría el mes pasado… ¿No? Tú estás más informado que yo, acerca de sus fechas de entrega.

El actor ni se molestó en contestarle, se sentía decepcionado. Por lo visto, ni la ilusión de conocer algún día a su escritor favorito podía seguir manteniendo.

Su representante suspiró resignada.

-¿Hojeaste el guión?

-Apenas me lo diste en la mañana…

-Sí, pero… Otras veces lo lees apenas te lo doy.

-Tú lo has dicho, otras veces.

-No te confíes, te sabrás el libro pero… Le han hecho una adaptación para la pantalla.

-Lo sé… estaré bien.

-¿Seguro?

-No perderé el papel, Morphine –la miró duramente.

-Lo sé, discúlpame… es sólo que…

-Discúlpame tú a mí, y gracias por preocuparte –pidió, suavizando la mirada.

Morphine sonrió y tomados delicadamente de la mano, entraron al edificio donde sería la junta.

* * *

Ren Tao estacionó su automóvil frente a la mansión donde vivía con Lyserg Diethel, no dio la orden de que le abrieran la reja. Se limitó a esperar dentro de su coche… ¿Esperar qué?

_-"No quiero verlo…"_-pensó con angustia.

Esperar a que Lyserg saliera… Se sintió patético, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el británico estuviera en casa.

-Disculpe… ¿Es usted el famoso diseñador de ropa, Ren Tao?

El joven apartó la mirada de su majestuosa residencia, para encontrarse con un par de ojos que le miraban nerviosamente. Era una jovencita de veinte años cuando mucho, su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta los hombros, y como adorno en él llevaba una cinta color rosa. Su vestimenta también era de color rosa, era un vestido demasiado cursi para el gusto de Ren.

-No hago cambios de imagen, niña -dijo tajantemente, tras lanzarle una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza.

La jovencita se sonrojó.

-¡No quiero un cambio de imagen! ¡Ni tampoco soy una niña!- chilló en un perfecto idioma inglés.

-¿Y entonces? Tampoco doy autógrafos, ni necesito modelos nuevas.

-¡Tampoco se trata de eso!

-Estoy ocupado.

-¡Pero si sólo estaba mirando a la nada!

-No es asunto tuyo, vete a casa.

-¡De eso se trata! ¡De regresar lo más pronto posible a mi casa, por eso estoy aquí!

-Si estás perdida, has venido a pedirle ayuda a la persona menos indicada.

-¡Escúcheme! Mi nombre es Milly y trabajo para la revista japonesa "Itako"

-Nunca he escuchado hablar de esa revista… no la conozco. Supongo que es insignificante.

-¡No es insignificante! ¡Todos trabajamos muy duro en ella! ¡Sobre todo la señorita Anna!

-Mira niña, comienza a dolerme la cabeza y sospecho que es a causa de tus chillidos. Así que mejor vete.

-¡Sólo quiero una entrevista! ¡Por favor!

-Hace mucho tiempo que no doy entrevistas…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Es a causa de los chismes que han inventado sobre usted y el actor Lyserg Diethel!

-Vaya… con que es un chisme internacional.

-Su fama es internacional, ¿qué esperaba?

-Supongo que vienes a tratar de sacarme información ¿cierto?

-Bueno… sólo baje del automóvil, por favor. Será una entrevista rápida.

Ren negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy cansado, niña. Si tanto les interesa saber… se los diré.

-¿Decir qué? –la jovencita lo miró confundida.

-Diethel y yo llevamos una relación desde hace tres años… ¡Pero esa relación ya se fue al caño! ¡Así que pueden dejar de acosarnos! ¡No hay nada más que contar! ¡Todo se acabó!

La reportera lo miró con tristeza.

-Usted debe quererlo mucho… ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

-De lo contrario, no recurriría a este último recurso tan desesperado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un recurso desesperado?

-¿Está seguro que ya agotó todas sus posibilidades? ¡La esperanza es lo último que muere, señor Tao!

Milly hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida, se dio la media vuelta y paró un taxi para después abordarlo.

El chico chino sonrió incrédulo… ¿De dónde habría salido esa _reportera_? Sus últimas experiencias con la prensa le habían dejado muy mal sabor de boca, pero esta niña por el contrario le había causado muy buena impresión.

_-"O al menos con su último comentario fue más honesta que otros intentos de reporteros"_

Y a la mente le vino el desagradable recuerdo de Elizabeth Sheller, que haciéndose pasar por una invitada cualquiera, le había montado todo una falsa entrevista: ¡Publicando en primera plana que él le había declarado abiertamente la guerra a una nueva celebridad!

"El Famoso Diseñador Chino Ren Tao vs El Nuevo Actor Inglés Lyserg Diethel"

Cuando leyó aquel encabezado hace tres años, se atragantó con el jugo de durazno que estaba bebiendo.

_"Sólo es una cara bonita. Hubo un error de reparto"_ _Esa fue la declaración que hizo ayer el famoso diseñador, durante la cena después del estreno de la puesta en escena El Fantasma de la Ópera._

_-¡Maldición! ¡Era una periodista!_ –arrugó salvajemente el periódico.

¡Un escándalo más! ¡Suficiente tenía con la polémica que originó el inesperado retiro de Rachel! ¡Y ahora no sólo debía presentar un desfile sin modelo estrella, sino aguantar las especulaciones sobre sus criticas al actorcito aquel!

_-Señorito, la señorita Gei le habla por teléfono_ –la voz de Bason se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-_Contesto aquí, Bason._

Sin hacer esperar mucho a Gei -pero no por ello con muchas ganas-, contestó la llamada.

_-¡Ren! ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijiste ayer a esa reportera?_

_-Debí imaginar que me llamabas por eso…_

_-¡Contéstame!_

_-No tiene importancia, son sólo chismes. Nadie lo va a tomar en serio._

_-¡El actor sí que lo tomó en serio!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Lyserg?_

_-¿Ah? Sí, creo que ese es su nombre… ¡Prende el televisor, en el canal 52!_

No dudó en obedecerla y prendió el aparato eléctrico. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a Lyserg Diethel a las fueras del teatro donde se presentaba la obra, rodeado por reporteros.

_-Con todo el respeto que se merece una personalidad tan aclamada como lo es Ren Tao, sólo puedo preguntarle a él mismo ¿Conoce el significado de la palabra dramatización?_

La voz de Lyserg se escuchaba tranquila, aunque a juzgar por su mirada estaba enfadado.

-_Podré ser un niño bonito, pero en el escenario dejo de serlo. Me siento lo suficientemente apto para interpretar cualquier papel que me asignen; Se trata de dedicación, esfuerzo, ganar experiencia… crecer como actor y yo estoy seguro de poder lograrlo. Mi actuación en el estreno de la obra quizás no fue perfecta, pero sí fue lo suficientemente buena como para que el señor Ren Tao me felicitara personalmente llamándome un excelente actor. Ahora he descubierto que el verdadero actor es él, primero me felicita con falsa admiración y luego se mofa de mi supuesta pésima actuación. _

Los camarógrafos aprovecharon su pausa para respirar y le tomaron más de una fotografía.

-_Señor Tao, déjeme a mí la actuación y dedíquese a sus diseños… la doble cara no le sienta nada bien _–dijo para finalizar la entrevista, mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Y tras esa imagen, Ren apagó el televisor.

_-¡Te ha declarado la guerra, Ren! ¡O mejor dicho, tú se la declaraste a él! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Estás consiente de en que tipo de escándalo te acabas de meter? ¡El público te creerá un mentiroso, un hipócrita, un envidioso, busca pleitos…! _–Gei estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada.

-_No sabía que era reportera y además forzó mis palabras a su conveniencia. _

_-¡Ren! ¿Dijiste sí o no, aquello sobre ese chico? _

_-Lyserg fue muy descortés conmigo… esa declaración que hizo me ha dejado por los suelos. _

_-¿Me estás escuchando?_

_-Si lanzo un contra ataque será peor…_

_-¿Ren? Aún estoy aquí, no lo olvides._

_-Pero… _-se llevó una mano a su camafeo, apretándolo- _¡Claro!_

_-¿Claro, qué?_

_-Gei,_ _los errores son inevitables, lo que importa es como respondemos ante estos._

_-¿Entonces admites que te equivocaste?_

_-Escucha… quiero que le mandes una invitación del próximo desfile a Lyserg Diethel._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_-Para Limar asperezas… no quiero más escándalos. Y además, él sabe lo de Rachel. _

_-Un plan con maña._

_-Exacto… a los enemigos es preferible tenerlos cerca, y más cuando aún no se han vuelto verdaderas amenazas._

_-Le enviaré la invitación cuanto antes. _

-Señorito, ¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz de Bason a un lado de su automóvil lo hizo reaccionar.

-¿Se quedó dormido con los ojos abiertos?

-No.

-Las sirvientas me dijeron que llevaba bastante rato en su coche, con la mirada perdida… ¿Seguro que no se siente mal?

-Ordena que me preparen el baño. Sólo estacionaré el coche, en seguida entro a la casa.

-Señorito Ren, hay algo de lo que debo hablarle.

-¿Y no puede esperar? Estoy demasiado cansado, mañana es el desfile…

-Se trata sobre el extraño comportamiento del joven Lyserg, la señorita Morphine me ha revelado lo que le pasa.

Por inercia, Ren apretó el volante. Tenía miedo… Antes de que iniciaran su relación, él se portó muy mal con Lyserg y sin embargo éste le perdonó todo. Lo que ahora le estuviera ocurriendo era mucho peor que todo lo _malo_ que le hizo en el pasado, y le aterraba no saber que era ni mucho menos como compensarlo.

* * *

Al terminar la junta se llevó a cabo el ensayo. Lyserg Diethel hubiese preferido que cancelaran dicho ensayo…

A pesar de haber leído varias veces aquella novela, ¡Olvidó todo un parlamento! Y al olvidar el parlamento, no le quedó más opción que recurrir a la improvisación.

El editor de Tamashii Hi se mostró algo ofendido, se puso de pie y declaró ya haber visto suficiente.

Lyserg observó a Morphine disculparse con la producción, tratando de calmar la situación.

"_¡Maldición! Perdóname, Morphine…"_

Sin avisarle a su representante, Lyserg salió del edificio: Sabía que era él quien debería estar dando la cara, hablando con la producción… ¡Pero no podía! ¡No en esos momentos!

¡Le había fallado a Morphine! ¡A su admiración por Tamashii Hi! ¡Y a él mismo como actor profesional!

Una vez a fuera del edificio, se sentó sobre el piso…

¡Lo había echado a perder todo! El editor de Tamashii estaba ahí como supervisor, en representación del escritor. ¡Y se había llevado una muy mala impresión de él! Seguramente le diría a Tamashii…

¿Y si el escritor le exigía a la producción cambiar de actor principal? ¿Si le quitaban el papel de Fredo Decroix? ¡Eso no podía permitirlo! ¡No lo soportaría! Desde que leyó la novela, se había sentido tan identificado con aquel personaje…

"_Como si Tamashii lo hubiese escrito pensando en mí…" _

-Que poco profesionalismo de su parte, joven Diethel –escuchó una voz a lado de él.

Se giró para ver quien le hablaba, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al editor de Tamashii Hi a un costado suyo.

-Pensé que se había ido… -murmuró apenas el actor.

-Opacho está esperando a que lleguen por él –dijo el editor, refiriéndose a sí mismo.

Opacho, ese es el nombre del editor de Tamashii Hi. Un joven africano, que tenía por rara costumbre el referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona.

-Ni siquiera fue capaz de leer el guión… y mucho menos ha leído la novela del señor de Opacho –murmuró decepcionado.

-¡Se equivoca! ¡Sí la he leído! ¡Soy un ferviente admirador del señor Hi! –declaró Diethel.

-Opacho no le cree.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡He leído todas sus novelas! ¡En japonés!

-Pero Opacho lo ha visto inventar…

-¿Inventar? Ah… se refiere a que olvidé la línea… Lo que sucede, es que estoy atravesando por una crisis… Tengo la mente llena de preocupaciones.

-Opacho piensa que un buen actor deja sus preocupaciones lejos del escenario. ¡Y el señor Tamashii también piensa eso!

-¡Él ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de venir! ¡Lo mandó a usted! ¿Tan insignificante es para él que una de sus novelas se haga película?

-El señor Tamashii tiene la mente llena de preocupaciones, está atravesando una crisis. Por eso Opacho tuvo que venir hasta un lugar muy lejano…

Lyserg parpadeó asombrado… El jovencito había usado el mismo pretexto que él, para excusar a Tamashii Hi.

El actor sonrió, Opacho lo miró confundido.

-Pienso que un buen escritor deja sus preocupaciones lejos de sus libros. Y en este caso, lejos de la película de su libro.

Los ojos del joven editor se llenaron de tristeza.

-Opacho también piensa eso… Pero el señor Tamashii… él no quiere… ¡Ya no sale, ni escribe más!

-¿Sabe, Opacho? Es usted un jovencito muy especial… y me parece bastante extraño que alguien como usted, sea el poderoso editor de Tamashii Hi.

-¿Poderoso?

-Es un decir -sonrió-. Usted ha logrado que las novelas del señor Tamashii sean conocidas por tantos países.

-A Opacho le gusta ver feliz al señor Tamashii.

-Es usted increíble.

Opacho frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-A Opacho no le gusta que le hablen de "Usted".

-Entiendo… disculpa –sonrío apenado Lyserg.

-Opacho le llevará el guión al señor Tamashii, si a él no le gusta la producción tendrá que cambiarlo.

-Pero, la producción ha comprado los derechos… ¿No?

-Hay un contrato de por medio, Opacho cuido todos los detalles de manera que todo fuera tal y como el señor Tamashii quiera.

-Chico listo.

Una camioneta se estacionó en la calle frente a ellos.

-Opacho tiene que irse…

-Hasta luego.

-Opacho lamenta que tal vez no nos volvamos a ver.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te encargaras de supervisar las grabaciones?

-Sí, pero después de que Opacho le cuente al señor Tamashii que usted falló en el ensayo, es muy probable que se busque a otro Fredo Decroix.

Y dicho esto, Opacho comenzó a caminar rumbo a la camioneta… Lyserg observaba como Opacho se iba alejando, y con él se iba la oportunidad de demostrar a todos que él era el único capaz de interpretar a Fredo.

Poseído por un intenso impulso, corrió tras Opacho, jalándolo bruscamente del brazo al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

-¡Yo soy Fredo Decroix!

Opacho no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque después de aquel grito por parte del inglés, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y terminaron en el suelo… ¡Lyserg sobre del editor!

Fue entonces, cuando el actor lo notó…

-¿Opacho…? –Lyserg parpadeó confundido y con el rostro sonrojado.

-Bájese de Opacho… -pidió el editor.

Torpemente, Lyserg se apartó del delgado cuerpo. Opacho permaneció sin moverse por un par de segundos. Después, se puso de pie y sacudió el polvo de su vestimenta.

-Al señor Tamashii no le agradará que haya tirado a Opacho –dijo como modo de despedida.

-¡Espera! –gritó Lyserg.

Opacho se detuvo y lo miró sin parpadear.

-Opacho… ¿Eres una chica?

-Opacho nunca ha dicho que sea un chico.

Y después de decir eso, caminó hasta la camioneta, subió en ella y se fue. El actor estuvo sin moverse por un par de segundos más, procesando lentamente el asombroso descubrimiento que acababa de hacer.

-¡Lyserg! ¿Por qué te saliste sin avisarme? –la voz de Morphine se escuchó entre angustiada y decepcionada.

-Perdóname, lo eché a perder –el chico no se atrevió a mirarla.

Su representante suspiró.

-Debemos volver al edificio, la rueda de prensa ¿Recuerdas?

Cierto… El día aún no terminaba.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la producción? –preguntó tratando de mostrarse tranquilo.

-Lyserg… hay algunas cosas que no dependen ni de Lampard, ni de Owen. Hay un contrato firmado con el autor del libro y déjame decirte que lo estipulado en él es muy específico, el tal Hi ha sido muy exigente…

-No me parece tan exigente, cuando ha mandado a su editor en vez de venir él personalmente.

-¡Pero eso ya no nos concierne a nosotros! El editor vino y no se ha llevado una muy buena impresión de ti.

Diethel apretó los puños, toda la admiración y el respeto que sentía por Tamashii Hi comenzaba a esfumarse.

-¡No pueden exigir tanto profesionalismo si ni ellos son tan profesionales! ¡Que el autor haya mandado a alguien más en su representación sólo demuestra su falta de interés!

-¡Aún así, no cambia el hecho de que es _su_ novela! ¡Él tiene la última palabra! ¡Y tú tan sólo eres un actor que aspira a interpretar un personaje! ¡A un personaje que él creó! ¡No puedes tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden, Lyserg! ¿Eres consciente de que estás a punto de perder el papel? ¡Puedes ser excluido del proyecto!

-¡Lo sé! -gritó con voz ronca-. ¡Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me aterra el sólo pensarlo! Me duele, Morphine… me duele saber que tiré todo a la borda…

-Lyserg…

Morphine lo tomó suavemente del brazo, tratando de confortarlo. Lyserg cerró los ojos, conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas que amenazaban con brotarle.

-_¿Top Of The Heaven? _–la voz de Ren sonó dentro de sus recuerdos.

-_Sí, es mi novela favorita…_

-_¿No te parece un titulo algo cursi?_

-_Quizás… -_se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía tranquilamente.

-_Imagino que narra una historia rosa, donde los protagonistas se juran amor eterno… ¡Y claro! Viven felices por siempre ¿No? _–exclamó el chino con tono burlón.

_-Es cierto que los protagonistas se juran amor eterno, pero te has equivocado en todo lo demás._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-No viven felices por siempre, incluso uno de ellos no vive más… ¡Ah! Y tampoco narra una historia del todo rosa, más bien habla sobre la infidelidad, los celos, de como te puedes obsesionar con una persona, de la traición, la venganza, la muerte… todo eso mezclado con amor y pasión. _

_-No me convence del todo. Pero, cuéntame más sobre la trama…_

_-Poco a poco muestras interés –_rió divertido.

_-Curiosidad, dirás. _

_-Lo que tú digas, Ren._

_-¿Me vas a contar o no?_

_-Fredo Decroix es un inglés casado desde hace tres años con una mujer mayor que él, a últimas fechas su matrimonio no marcha muy bien… Él y su esposa hacen un viaje con la intención de salvar su matrimonio, el lugar elegido para visitar es Tokio… _

_-¿Y por qué Tokio? _

_-Tal vez porque es donde vive el autor de la novela._

_-En pocas palabras: Carece de imaginación._

Lyserg sonrió aún más.

_-¿Y qué pasa en ese viaje?_

_-Fredo conoce a una joven de nacionalidad japonesa, una joven muy hermosa… entre ellos surge cierta antipatía, la joven despierta en Fredo los peores modales posibles. ¡Él que es un chico educado y cortés, se comporta de modo altanero y majadero con ella! ¡Lo hace perder por completo la compostura!_

_-¿Es una chica fastidiosa?_

_-Es una chica engreída y egocéntrica, entre muchas otras cosas… Pero, poco a poco, Fredo va conociendo el verdadero "yo" de esa chica, y todo lo que hay detrás de esas poses de superioridad que ella tanto utiliza… Ella está llena de desconfianza hacia las personas, por eso se esconde tras caretas._

_-¿Y es entonces cuándo…?_

_-Se enamora de ella… y ella de él. _

_-¡Lo supuse! La típica historia de amor._

_-Podría serlo… pero, Fredo es un hombre casado ¿Recuerdas? Y en la vida de aquella joven japonesa aun hay muchas cosas que poner en orden. _

Lyserg se quedó mirando a la nada, pensativo. Como si repasara con la mente todas las páginas de aquella novela. Ren suspiró, y sonrió con resignación.

-_Si te gusta tanto, tendré que leerla algún día._

_-No tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres._

_-Tú lo haz dicho. El caso es que, sí quiero. _

_-¿Ah sí?_

_-Quiero "conocer" a ese tal Fredo Decroix._

_-¿Y por qué?_

_-Te identificas con él… ¿Cierto?_

Lyserg se sonrojó.

_-Y quiero saber, que tanto en común tengo con aquella chica japonesa –_rió Ren- _¡Claro si es que tengo algo en común con ella!_

_-Ambos son asiáticos _–Lyserg también rió.

Nuevamente sus recuerdos se alejaron…

Lyserg Diethel sonrió con amargura:

Desde la primera vez que leyó aquella novela, se sintió identificado con Fredo Decroix. ¡No podían decirle ahora que él no era el indicado para personificado! ¡Era un insulto!

-Morphine no lo permitiré… -dijo con decisión, apartándose de su manager.

-¿Eh?

Sin decir nada más, entró corriendo al edificio.

* * *

El agua escurría por su cabello, la toalla sobre sus hombros estaba empapada, sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama color negro. La ducha recién tomada en vez de relajarle, le tensó más.

O quizás era el efecto que la conversación con Bason causó en él.

¿Cuánta gente en promedio habla dormida? ¿Cuánta gente en promedio padece de insomnio? ¡¿Y por qué entre tanta gente él tenía que hablar dormido y Lyserg padecer de insomnio?! ¡Eso era una mala broma de algún ser superior al que ni siquiera podía ver!

-Demonios, Lyserg… ¿Por qué no pudiste preguntarme directamente con quien soñaba, en vez de montar toda esta faena?

Se sentó en su cama, suspiró: Aunque el actor lo hubiese hecho, él no sabría que responderle… ¡No recordaba sus sueños! Según lo relatado por su fiel mayordomo, llevaba varias noches soñando lo mismo, pidiéndole perdón a alguien en sueños…

¡Pero él no recordaba de qué iba ese sueño, mucho menos sabía a quien le pedía perdón! ¿Cómo iba a aclarar esa situación con Lyserg si ni él mismo sabía de que se trataba?

-Concéntrate –se dijo a sí mismo- ¿A quién le pedirías perdón tan desesperadamente?

Obviamente a su padre no, lo único por lo que podría pedirle perdón era por haberse dedicado a "una profesión tan poco masculina" en vez de tomar el control de la empresa familiar; de eso definitivamente no estaba arrepentido. A su madre tampoco había nada de que pedirle perdón.

¿A Giselle? ¿A Rachel? ¿A Gei? Quizás a Bason por no ser más considerado con él… Ciertamente, ¡con muy pocas personas lo era!

-Quizás… -apretó su camafeo.

_-"Ren querido, los errores son inevitables, lo que importa es como respondemos ante estos" _–una fina voz de mujer sonó en sus recuerdos.

-_"Me has dicho querido, eso me asusta"_-también escuchó su propia risa.

_-Tu hermana ha estado muy preocupada, la verdad yo también. Tienes que ir y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez._

_-Lo dices, porque ¿los errores son inevitables, lo que importa es como respondemos ante estos?_

_-Exactamente. Puede seguir llorando en los rincones y odiándote a ti mismo o…_

-¡Señorito Ren! –Bason entró bruscamente a la alcoba, alejándolo de sus recuerdos- ¿Ya recordó con quien sueña?

-No… pero creo que estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Y que sucedió que no lo recordó?

-Apareciste tú –le respondió fríamente.

El corpulento mayordomo lloriqueó una disculpa. Ren abrió su camafeo, mirando con añoranza la fotografía en él.

-¡La señorita Anna! –se emocionó Bason.

-Ella y mi hermana son lo que más extraño de Japón… creo que son lo único que extraño.

-¡Quizás le pide perdón a una de ellas! ¡A la señorita Anna, por no comunicarse con ella en tanto tiempo! ¡O tal vez la señorita Jun!

-Jun… -murmuró con tristeza.

_-Su divorcio ya está en proceso… y empezaremos a vivir juntos, Ren._

_-¿Vivirás con él? ¿Pero y eso por qué influye en tu carrera de pianista? ¿Por qué abandonarla? _

_-Con las giras no podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, él tiene un trabajo aquí y no puede abandonarlo._

_-¿Y por eso te pidió que abandones tu carrera?_

_-¡Él no me pidió nada! ¡Lo decidí por mi cuenta! ¡No quiero dejarlo mucho tiempo! _

_-Ahora entiendo…_

_-¿Entiendes el amor entre Pai Long y yo? _–se escuchó contenta, pero a Ren eso no le importó mucho por primera vez.

_-Entiendo tu motivo, tienes miedo. Sabes que así como él engañó a su esposa contigo, puede engañarte a ti con alguien más… ¡Por eso no te atreves a dejarlo solo!_

_-¡No se trata de eso!_

_-¡No temas, hermanita! _–su tono fue duro, burlón… le habló como nunca antes le había hablado- _Uno cosecha lo que siembra… Siembra infidelidad, y resultaras traicionada._

Esa fue la última vez que habló con Jun, no volvió a tener contacto con ella.

-Es Jun, Bason –murmuró repentinamente, desconcertando al sirviente-. Con ella sueño por las noches, a ella le pido perdón.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Bastian.

"Prende el televisor en el canal 61, creo que te será interesante."

Mecánicamente tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor. Buscó el canal indicado por Gobb, encontrándose con el rostro muy exaltado de Lyserg.

_¡Fredo Decroix soy yo! ¡De algún modo Tamashii Hi me plasmó en ese personaje sin conocerme! ¡Por eso nadie más puede interpretarlo! ¡Sé que parecerá una locura, pero es la verdad! ¡Desde que leí un libro de Hi quedé prendado de su estilo narrativo! ¡Tengo todos sus libros, en todos los idiomas posibles! ¡Compro todas las adaptaciones que salen para cada país! ¡Incluso aprendí japonés por él! ¡Aunque jamás se ha mostrado ante nadie físicamente, con tan sólo leer uno de sus libros se le puede conocer emocionalmente! ¡He visto la pureza de su alma! ¡Es un ser solitario y triste! ¡Tamashii Hi es mi máximo sueño! ¡Fredo Decroix es una pieza para llegar a él! ¡Por eso no permitiré que nadie me arrebate la oportunidad de personificarlo! ¡¿Me escuchó Opacho, editor?! Seguramente está en su hotel o quizás abordó el vuelo a Japón… ¡No importa lo que usted le diga a Tamashii! Porque yo a nivel internacional le digo a usted, a la prensa, al público y sobre todo al señor Hi… ¡Que lo amo! ¡Lo amo como escritor! ¡Y ningún otro actor podrá ponerle tanta pasión al personaje que creó, como lo haré yo! _

Habló rápido, sin detenerse a respirar pero todo lo que dijo fue entendible. No se trabó, mantuvo el mismo tono de voz de comienzo a fin: ¡La prensa estaba enloquecida, emocionada! ¡Directo a la primera plana!

Y a Lyserg no parecía importarle mucho, sólo trataba de normalizar su respiración, mientras que Morphine y la producción intentaban sacarlo de ahí sin más escándalos.

Un tic nervioso en la sien de Ren, fue la única señal del impacto que ocasionó en él aquel espectáculo cortesía de Lyserg.

* * *

Los periodistas de espectáculos se empujaban unos a otros intentando alcanzar a Lyserg Diethel. Morphine lo llevaba casi a rastras por el estacionamiento y la seguridad impuesta por la producción, arremetía contra la prensa.

-Morphine… -Lyserg sentía las largas uñas de su representante clavadas en su brazo, atravesando la suave tela de su camisa.

La joven representante tenía el rostro muy serio, el actor nunca la había visto así.

-Sube al automóvil y abróchate el cinturón –le ordenó en seco.

-Morphine… -la miró preocupado.

-¡Que subas! Cualquier reportero puede alcanzarnos… ¿Tienes idea de a cuántos canales se estaba transmitiendo esa rueda de prensa? ¡¿A cuántos países?!

-_"Por eso lo hice…" _-pensó sin arrepentimiento, pero sintiéndose culpable del escándalo.

-¡Respóndeme!

-Me siento tan culpable…

-¡Eso es lo menos! ¡Un escándalo colosal! ¡Ahora menos que nunca te dejaran en la película! ¡Lo echaste todo a perder!

-¡No digas eso!

-¡Es la verdad! ¡¿Por qué tenías que ventilar así tu obsesión enfermiza por ese escritor?!

-¡No es una obsesión enfermiza!

-¡¿Y entonces cómo debo llamarle?!

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Jamás lo entenderías!

El ruido de una cámara y un intenso flash cegó a Lyserg por unos segundos.

-¡Largo de aquí! –gritó con fiereza el actor.

-¡Oh querido Lyserg, no ha sido mi intención molestarte! –un sujeto de alta estatura asomó por detrás de la cámara.

Lyserg y Morphine lo miraron asombrados. En parte por la peculiar intromisión y otra parte por su peinado extravagante.

-¿Un admirador de Elvis Presley? –preguntó Morphine viéndolo de pies a cabeza y poniendo principal atención a su vestimenta.

-¡Ryuu! –una jovencita se acercó corriendo.

-¡Oh, pequeña Milly! ¡He tomado unas perfectas fotografías, doña Anna estará muy satisfecha! –sonrió el hombre alto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Lyserg los miró con desconfianza.

-Venimos de la revista "Itako" de Japón, también vendida en Europa y América-señaló antes de que dijeran no conocer la publicación-. Soy Milly, él es mi camarógrafo Ryuunosuke Umemiya.

-¡Y también tu gran admirador! –el hombre presentado por la jovencita lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡¿Pero que hace?! –la manager de Diethel se alarmó.

-¡Ryuu compórtate! –suplicó Milly.

El alto y fortachón hombre soltó al actor.

-Gracias, pequeña… se me estaba yendo el aire –el inglés esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

La joven reportera se sonrojó intensamente.

-Ahora que lo veo de cerca… es mucho más apuesto que en televisión –susurró la jovencita.

El celular de Morphine sonó, su representado tan sólo la escuchó aceptar unas órdenes.

-Me ordenan que te saque de inmediato del edificio… la prensa está fuera de control. ¡Sube al auto!

Lyserg no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, subir al vehículo y clavar la mirada en sus zapatos.

-Pobre de él, se veía muy mortificado. ¡Pero a pesar de eso, parece un príncipe! -murmuró Milly mientras veía a Morphine poner en marcha el transporte.

* * *

A penas Diethel dio la orden, abrieron el portón de la enorme casona. Morphine detuvo el automóvil justo frente a la puerta, indicándole al actor que ya podía bajar del vehículo.

-¿No bajarás conmigo?

-Desde mañana un grupo de guardaespaldas te acompañaran a todas partes –le informó ella con voz firme.

-¿Qué? ¡No es necesario!

-Lo es. Debí hacerlo desde antes, cuando la prensa comenzó a acosarte intentando descubrir tu relación con Tao.

-¡Siempre he podido manejar a la prensa sin necesidad de guaruras!

-Por lo visto ya no es así. Hoy todo se te salió de control.

-¡Pero es distinto! ¡Se salió de control porque así lo quise!

-¡Basta! ¡No quiero seguir hablando! –era la primera vez que su representante la alzaba la voz.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero seguir hablando! -abrió la puerta del coche y salió de él- ¡Sé perfectamente lo que hago, Morphine! ¡Lo que es más conveniente y lo que no!

Diethel caminó hasta la entrada de la mansión, buscó sus llaves entre los bolsillos del pantalón.

-No estoy tan segura de eso –le dijo la mujer desde el vehículo.

-¡No me hagas cambiar de representante! –gritó él mientras entraba a la casa, aporreando la puerta como único gesto de despedida.

Los ojos de Morphine se llenaron de lágrimas, antes de echar a andar el carro.

* * *

Ren Tao vio cruzar a Lyserg Diethel junto a él, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo. El inglés ni siquiera lo miró, sólo subió apresuradamente por la escalera; El chino lo escuchó aporrear la puerta de su ahora nueva habitación -la que no compartía con él- manifestando de ese modo que nadie se atreviera a molestarlo.

Ni siquiera él…

Se encogió de hombros, ya habría oportunidad de hablar con él al día siguiente. Lo haría después del desfile, cuando ambos estuvieran en mejor condición: Él sin tanto estrés y Lyserg de mejor humor.

Por su parte, Lyserg se encerró en su habitación sin preocuparse en encender la luz.

Quizás no debió ser tan duro con Morphine, ¿Pero, no ella lo estaba siendo con él? ¡Él sólo se lanzó con todo a mantener su participación en la película! ¡No le quedaban más cartas en el juego! ¡Se trataba de apostar lo que le quedaba y eso había hecho!

¿Por qué su representante no podía entenderlo?

-_"Tal vez soy yo quien no la entiende a ella…"_

Conocía a Morphine desde los ocho años, cuando sus padres fallecieron. Ella fue nombrada su tutora al ser la única amiga que tenía el matrimonio Diethel, no había algún otro familiar sólo Morphine.

Ella le había acompañado siempre: Cuidándolo, apoyándolo, incluso cuando tomó la decisión de ser actor. La mujer lo siguió en esa nueva aventura, tomando el puesto de _manager_. ¡Se adentraron juntos a un nuevo terreno, completamente desconocido para ambos! ¡Pero no importaba porque estaban juntos! Aunque no tuvieran a nadie más, lo importante es que estaban juntos.

Claro que, luego él conoció a Ren y se fue a vivir a la mansión del diseñador. Dejando sola a su segunda madre.

Sí, Morphine era como otra madre para él. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cuántas cosas había sacrificado ella por él?

-Ni siquiera le conozco algún pretendiente… ni sé si alguna vez ha estado enamorada –murmuró entre las sombras de su alcoba.

Caminó con dirección a su cama, se sentía muy cansado y sólo quería dormir. ¡No ganaba nada con seguir pensando en todo lo sucedido ese penoso día!

Tan sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando chocó con un objeto duro junto a su cama. Lanzó un pequeño alarido, tocándose el pie lastimado, para después cojear un poco hasta el interruptor de luz. Al dispersarse la oscuridad, logró ver con qué había chocado.

-El cofre de Ren…

Ya no recordaba el dichoso cofre, sonrió con ironía. ¡Precisamente ése era el motivo de su distracción! ¡Por culpa de ese misterioso cofre se le olvidaron sus líneas!

Se sentó frente al cofre, indicó la clave correspondiente para abrirlo. Asombrosamente el cansancio que sentía pasó a segundo término, ahora lo más importante era -para no variar- descubrir alguna pista sobre la persona que aparecía en los sueños de Ren Tao.

Comenzó a vaciar su contenido: Un anuario, algunos apuntes viejos, fotos, calendarios de exámenes, notas de calificaciones, una agenda telefónica y una de estudio, algunas postales navideñas, la copia de un guión de teatro, una entrada para la misma obra, un cuaderno de dibujo, más fotos.

Tomó todas las fotos, observando cuidadosamente a las personas que aparecían en ellas: En la primera foto aparecía un joven de cabello castaño, con unos audífonos en la cabeza, por su mirada y sonrisa parecía una persona bastante despreocupada; junto a él estaba un chico de baja estatura y cabeza regordeta, abrazando lo que parecía ser un grueso diccionario, también sonreía. En la segunda foto reconoció a Anna Kyouyama, con la expresión indiferente que ya le conocía por la foto del camafeo de Ren. La tercera foto era de tres chicos en una obra escolar, o al menos al final de una: Uno de los chicos el mismo joven de cabello castaño que estaba en la primera foto, sólo que con el cabello más largo y con mirada fría, en medio estaba una chica de cabello naranja con ojos violetas, a lado de ella estaba un chico de mirada traviesa y sonrisa alegre, su cabello era de color azul celeste. Con la cuarta foto se llevó una sorpresa, ya que se percató de que el chico de cabello castaño de la primera foto, no era el mismo chico que en la segunda: ¡Tenía un gemelo! En esa cuarta foto aparecían los dos hermanos, junto con el mismo chico de cabello azul de la tercera foto. Siguió revisando las fotos una tras otra, ¡eran las mismas personas! Sólo variaban de vez en cuando quien salía con quien. Casi todas eran fotos de grupo, excepto por las de Anna… que de vez en cuando salía sola, aparentemente sin enterarse de que había sido fotografiada.

Sonrió al imaginar a Ren tomándole fotos a escondidas, pero luego descartó esa idea: Ren no era el tipo de chico que hiciera esas cosas. ¡Y menos a su mejor amiga!

Al llegar a la última foto, su sonrisa desapareció por completo… En esa fotografía aparecía el chico de largo cabello castaño y mirada fría. Tenía una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro, a Lyserg aquella imagen no le agradó. Miró al reverso de la foto y lo que leyó escrito en ella le gustó menos: "Recuerdo de nuestro tiempo juntos"

Frunció el ceño: ¡Esa definitivamente no era la letra de Ren!

¿Quién demonios era ese tipo? ¿Por qué Ren tendría una foto de él? ¿Recuerdo de su tiempo juntos?

Su memoria decidió que era un buen momento para hacerle una mala pasada y le trajo a la mente la primera noche que él y Ren durmieron _juntos_. Específicamente, después de entregarse por primera vez a Ren Tao…

-_Ren… _-murmuró bajito desde el otro costado de la cama, tanteando si el chico aún seguía despierto.

-_¿Qué pasa? _–contestó Ren adormilado.

-_Esta no… no fue… tu… -_un sonrojo involuntario le impidió seguir hablando.

_-¿No fue mi qué?_

Lyserg no contestó, Ren se incorporó para mirarlo.

_-¿Qué me quieres preguntar, Lyserg?_

_-Es que yo… nunca antes había estado con un chico._

_-Me di cuenta _–sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Ren… tú sí, ¿verdad?_

Ren tardó en contestar, luego suspiró.

_-¿Ren?_

_-Sí. _

_-Entonces… a ti desde antes ya te gustaban los chicos ¿no?_

-_Bueno, no todos los chicos._

_-¿Cuántos, Ren?_

_-¿Cuántos qué?_

_-¿Cuántos han habido antes que yo?_

_-¿Es eso importante?_

_-Para mí sí…_

_-¿Y tú con cuantas mujeres te has acostado?_

_-¡Eso es diferente! _

_-¿Por qué?_

-_Porque tú eres el único hombre con el que lo he hecho… ¡En cambio yo no soy el único!_

-_¿Por qué no me preguntas algo más interesante?_

_-¿Cómo qué? _

_-No sé… ¿Qué otra cosa quieres saber?_

_-¿Las mujeres también te gustan?_

_-Lyserg, dije algo más interesante. Pero bueno, está bien… digamos que la última vez que me gustó una mujer fue en la preparatoria._

_-Entonces, ¿los hombres te empezaron a gustar en la universidad? ¿O fue cuando ya eras diseñador?_

_-Lyserg, preguntas demasiado… _

_-Dime, por favor… ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que tú… ya sabes, con un hombre?_

Ren cerró los ojos, curvando una leve sonrisa.

_-¿Ren?_

_-En preparatoria, no me preguntes exactamente en que año estaba porque no lo recuerdo… ni mucho menos la edad que tenía. _

_-¿Fue a partir de eso que te dejaron de gustar las mujeres?_

-_No, porque después de eso sí que me gustaba una chica en especial _–cruzó los brazos, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-_¿Y por qué? Si ya te habías acostado con un chico… ¿Él y tú, por qué lo hicieron? ¿A él sí le gustaban sólo los chicos?_

_-¿A él? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡A él sólo le interesaba sentir placer! ¡No importaba sin fuese hombre o mujer quien se lo proporcionara!_

_-Él lo hizo por placer ¿Pero y tú?_

_-En aquel tiempo, llevábamos una seudo relación. ¡Era más pasional que nada! Yo era demasiado joven y él parecía mucho más experimentado… me gustaba lo que me hacia sentir, todo era nuevo e incitante. _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo duró esa "relación"?_

_-No recuerdo… un año, creo. La verdad yo no estaba listo para…_

El diseñador se quedó mirando a la pared, parecía perdido entre sus recuerdos. Al actor le dio la impresión de que por un momento sus dorados ojos se nublaron.

-_¿Ren?_

_-Ambos estábamos muy borrachos… después de eso me enfadé con él, lo acusé de aprovechado. Creo que me sentí usado._

_-¿Te forzó?_-los ojos de Lyserg se agrandaron con asombro, y la rabia comenzó a brotar en su pecho.

-_¡Oh claro que no! _-rió Ren-. _Me ofendió que ninguno de los dos recordara nada ¡Tanto él como yo lo olvidamos! Verás, sabíamos que había pasado porque al despertar nos dimos cuenta de eso… ¡Pero no lo recordábamos! Él le echó la culpa al alcohol y yo a él. _

_-Terminaste la relación después de eso ¿verdad?_

-_No. La terminé mucho después… cuando me enamoré de su mejor amiga. _

Lyserg parpadeó confundido, el joven chino tenía el semblante serio. Parecía tratar de ignorar algo que acababa de recordar.

_-Ren…_

_-¿Aún tienes más preguntas? _–por su tono de voz parecía irritado.

_-Sólo una más…Aquel chico… ¿Cuál es su nombre? _

El joven presidente de la línea Tao se echó sobre la almohada, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Y con la mirada en el techo murmuró:

-_Hao Asakura. _

Con el recuerdo de aquel nombre, Lyserg tomó el anuario y empezó a revisarlo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquel chico debía ser…

¡En efecto!

-Él es Hao Asakura… -clavó sus ojos verdes en el chico de larga cabellera castaña y mirada fría.

_-Perdóname…_ -la voz entre sueños de Ren, llegó a su cabeza.

¿Podría ser? ¿Era a Hao Asakura a quién Ren le pedía perdón?

_-Él le echó la culpa al alcohol y yo a él_ –nuevamente la voz del Tao entre sus recuerdos.

Sí era probable que fuera a él…

_- La terminé mucho después… cuando me enamoré de su mejor amiga. _

¡Le pedía perdón por enamorarse de su mejor amiga! ¡Por culparlo de aquel primer encuentro bajo la influencia del alcohol!

Diethel siguió registrando el contenido de aquella caja fuerte.

Los boletos de la obra escolar… Leyó rápidamente el nombre de los alumnos que en ella participaban: ¡Hao Asakura era el protagonista!

Aquel sujeto era quien aparecía en los sueños de _su_ Ren Tao, ese sujeto era quien le estaba robando el amor del diseñador.

* * *

Estornudó sintiendo la extraña sensación de que alguien pensaba en él.

Acarició suavemente al costado de su cama, donde Lyserg solía dormir y deseando que fuera el actor quien pensaba en él.

Suspiró, por más que quisiera no lograba dormir… ¡Lo único que quería era entrar a la alcoba donde el actor dormía y encararlo de una vez por todas! ¡Explicarle que no tenía porque preocuparse, que la persona en sus sueños era su hermana Jun!

¡Debía hacerlo cuanto antes! ¡No soportaba ni un minuto más sin Lyserg durmiendo junto a él!

Se levantó bruscamente de la cama y descalzo caminó hasta la habitación del inglés, llamó a la puerta pero éste no contestó.

-Lyserg sé que estás ahí… ábreme, tenemos que hablar.

Silencio, el actor no hizo sonido alguno.

-Escucha, estoy enterado sobre lo que ocurrió aquellas noches… cuando dormías conmigo. Me enteré de que padeces de insomnio, de que hablo dormido, de que sueño con una persona y le pido perdón angustiosamente.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –por fin se escuchó la voz de la celebridad inglesa.

-Eso no importa… -suavizó un poco la voz- Lyserg, esa persona… a la que le pido perdón es…

-¡No quiero escucharte! –gritó desde el lado contrario de la puerta.

-¡Tienes que escucharme! ¡Abre esa maldita puerta y hablemos!

-¡Estoy muy cansado! ¡Y tú mañana debes levantarte muy temprano, por tu desfile!

-¡Al diablo con el desfile! ¡Lyserg abre!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Eres tan sólo un chiquillo caprichoso!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Él es más hombre!

-¿Él?

-¡Sí! ¡Con quien sueñas!

-¡No sueño con ningún hombre!

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, quedando Lyserg frente a él. Sus ojos verdes irradiaban rencor.

-¿Lyserg?

-¡Niégalo en mi cara! –lo retó.

-¿Negar qué?

-¡Que todas estas noches has estado soñando con ese infeliz de Hao Asakura! –le lanzó con coraje.

-¡¿Con quién?! –la quijada del apuesto diseñador casi toca el piso.

-¡Con Hao Asakura! ¡El infeliz que se aprovechó de ti en una borrachera!

-¡Hao no se aprovechó de mí, ya te lo expliqué!

-¡Y lo defiendes!

-¡Lyserg, basta! ¿Te das cuenta de que sonamos como un matrimonio cansado?

-¡No me compares con una ama de casa frustrada! –se ofendió.

-¡Entonces deja de actuar como tal!

Suficiente, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso: Lyserg le dio un puñetazo en su atractivo rostro, para después encerrarse nuevamente en la habitación.

-¡Señorito! –Bason llegó atraído por los gritos- ¿Se encuentra bien?

El pobre mayordomo se alarmó al ver que de la perfilada nariz de su señorito escurría una hilera de sangre.

-Maldita sea, Lyserg… -insultó entre dientes y en chino, su idioma natal.

* * *

Aún sin haber dormido mucho, tuvo que levantarse. No es que tuviera llamado, era sólo que su organismo ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Joven Lyserg… -Bason llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-La señorita Morphine lo busca…

El actor apretó las sabanas de su cama, sintiendo una aprensión en el pecho: ¿Y si Morphine le había tomado la palabra, viniendo ahora sólo a presentar formalmente su renuncia?

-¿Joven Lyserg?

-En seguida bajo.

Escuchó los pasos de Bason alejándose, se levantó de la cama sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Su estomago se quejó de no haber recibido alimento la noche anterior, haciendo un molesto sonido. Tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse por la vergüenza, pese que nadie más lo escuchó.

Sin cambiarse el pijama, salió del cuarto y bajó por la elegante escalera de caoba, para encontrarse con Morphine. Al pisar el último escalón se percató de que su representante no estaba sola, aguardó en silencio observando a la persona con quien la dama estaba.

Era un hombre de cabello rubio platinado, alto y de blanca piel. Tenía semblante sereno, y vestía un traje elegante color gris.

-¿Morphine? –Lyserg le sonrió tímidamente, acercándose por fin a ellos.

-Buenos días, Lyserg –saludó ella, sin sonreírle.

La sonrisa del actor desapareció.

-Te presento a Zeliel –le señaló al hombre de rubios cabellos-. Él es tu nuevo…

-¡¿Representante?! -le interrumpió Diethel- ¡No, Morphine no! ¡No quiero un nuevo representante!

Por acto reflejo se abrazó de su representante, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Lyserg?

-¡Todo lo que te dije ayer, olvídalo! –se aferró más a ella.

-Lyserg… -Morphine lo miró con ternura- ¡Pero si sigues siendo un niño! A pesar de tu edad, de tu fama… ¡A veces te comportas como tal!

-¿Lo dices por lo de ayer?

-Y también por lo de ahora… -sonrió algo apenada- Zeliel es tu nuevo guardaespaldas, no representante. ¡No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, tontito!

El actor simplemente se sonrojó hasta las orejas, Morphine sonrió aún más y aquel hombre llamado Zeliel no hizo expresión alguna.

-Sé que será incomodo para ti salir con vigilancia, por eso opté por algo más discreto. ¿Un solo _guardián _está bien, no?

-Sí, gracias… Morphine.

-Justo antes de que bajaras le estaba dando sus indicaciones -hizo una seña, y el hombre se retiró- Por cierto, Lyserg…

-¿Sí?

-La producción intentó hacer contacto con Hi, pero fue imposible.

-Era de esperarse, es un ermitaño.

-Pero, ahora ni siquiera pudieron contactar a su editor.

-¿Ya no está en Londres?

-Al parecer ayer mismo viajó de regreso a Tokio.

-Pero, ¿cómo lo contactaron antes?

-Todo parece indicar, que no quieren ser localizados.

-La producción cree qué es por mi escándalo ¿verdad?

-Es normal -Morphine se echó sobre el sofá, con un movimiento muy poco elegante-. Hi es un ermitaño, es natural que repela a los escándalos.

-Debí imaginarlo, conociéndolo como lo conozco –bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-No ganas nada atormentándote, sólo nos queda esperar a que el dúo maravilla dé señales de vida otra vez. O al menos que uno de ellos lo haga, es decir el joven Opacho.

Esperar sin atormentarse, ¿era posible? ¡Él era el culpable! ¡Si Tamashii Hi decidía despreciar el proyecto, sería completamente responsable de eso!

-Tal vez lograste llegarle al corazón, le dijiste que lo amabas ¿no? -le guiñó un ojo- ¡Un ermitaño como él, es amado por un actor apuesto y talentoso! ¿Qué más puede pedir?

-No es esa clase de amor… -sus mejillas tomaron un gracioso tono carmín.

-¡Lo sé! Tú sólo sabes amar a Ren Tao -sonrió-. Y hablando de él, ¿cómo reaccionó ante tu gloriosa declaración de idolatría a ese escritor?

Su representado no respondió, sólo reprimió un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede, Lyserg? –lo miró preocupada.

-Ayer… le rompí la nariz.

Por su tono de voz, Morphine se percató de que Lyserg no estaba para nada orgulloso de haberlo hecho.

* * *

Elly tenía su clara cabellera castaña recogida en una cola alta, leve rubor en las mejillas, y un poco de gloss. La modelo estrella de la línea de ropa Tao, no necesitaba excederse en maquillaje; ¡Al contrario! Era precisamente eso con lo que vendía su imagen: Una joven de aspecto natural, sin muchas poses, juvenil, fresca… Desde el primer momento en que la vio, Ren quedó encantado con la idea de darla a conocer en ese estilo.

-¡Señor Ren! –Elly visualizó al diseñador por detrás de su propio reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Lista? –preguntó él acercándosele.

-¡Sí! Sólo me estaba dando unos retoques. ¡Es que Andrew se excedió en las sombras de los ojos! Bueno, quizás no… pero me pareció sobrecargado esa parte del maquillaje.

Ren se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la silla junto a ella. Elly tembló, no era normal que su joven -y muy apuesto- jefe cruzara más de dos líneas con ella o con alguna otra de las modelos. ¡Ni mucho menos era común que él se sentara tranquilamente junto a alguna de ellas!

-¿Sucede algo…? –se atrevió a preguntar la modelo, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Lo de siempre, vigilar que todo esté listo –el suspiro por parte del Tao la hizo estremecer.

Permanecieron en silencio por un par de segundos, el corazón de la joven latía con coraje y la sangre parecía arderle dentro de sus venas. Lo miraba desde el espejo, no se atrevía a mirarlo directamente.

-Señor Ren, ¿recuerda cuándo llegué a la empresa? –le preguntó tímidamente, ansiosa de saber si el chino recordaba aquel momento que ella llevaba en su mente la mayoría del tiempo.

-Llevabas puestos unos jeans desgastados y una playera algo descolorida… recuerdo que tu cabello no estaba del todo perdido –contestó curvando los labios en una mueca de disgusto.

-Y usted dijo que no era diseñador de imagen, y que si quería un cambio de _look_ fuera a cualquier salón de belleza -la joven se sonrojó levemente al verlo sonreír- sin embargo, le insistí que me diera una oportunidad y usted… ¡Mandó a llamar a Andrew, en vez de a seguridad! ¡Entonces, le ordenó que entre él y su equipo se encargara de mí!

-_Tu equipo y tú van a encargarse de "esto"_ –recordó Ren, decirle al peculiar Andrew.

Andrew dudó y estuvo a punto de alegar, pero un "Sorpréndeme" por parte del diseñador, lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Señor Tao, sólo le pedí una oportunidad, que me pusiera a prueba, comenzar desde cero… ¡Y usted me dio mucho más que eso! ¡Míreme! ¡Soy la modelo principal! ¡Mi rostro lo quieren en las portadas de revistas que ni siquiera sabía que existían!

-Son las delicias del éxito –le dijo con simpleza, poniéndose de pie.

-Jamás las habría podido probar, sino fuera por usted –la joven tiró suavemente de la manga del chico.

Los dorados ojos la miraron con asombro, parpadeó un poco y disimuló su incomodidad: ¡No le agradaba la cercanía de ningún tipo, con ninguna persona!, exceptuando a Lyserg, claro está.

-Si ya terminaste de arreglarte, ve con las demás… falta poco para que comencemos –se limitó a decirle, apartándose de ella.

-Sí, claro… -la joven bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

Ren Tao caminó hacía la puerta del camerino y justo cuando estaba saliendo, escuchó un muy bajito: "Gracias…" Su corazón dio un vuelco, y una sensación cálida lo recorrió… ¡Era la primera modelo que le agradecía de modo tan abierto! Esbozó una sonrisa triste al recordar a Gisell y a Rachel… sí bien Rachel le había dicho la última vez que se vieron que estaba muy agradecida con él, no se lo demostró de muy buen modo.

_-"Defraudándome…" _

Y Gisell nunca le dijo con palabras lo agradecida que estaba por la oportunidad dada, aunque se lo demostraba a través de su esfuerzo, dedicación…

_-"Y su salud… dio todo por la empresa, por mí"_

-Elly… -la habló antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Sí?

-¿Seguiremos juntos, verdad? -escuchó una nerviosa afirmación por parte de la chica- En ese caso, cuídate… no te excedas de lo permitido o saludable.

La joven modelo lo vio cerrar la puerta, sin entender muy bien el significado de su última frase.

* * *

El gran evento había comenzado, mucha gente importante se encontraba presente y él tenía que hacer uso de su ejemplar cortesía -por más fingido que luciera-, involucrándose en conversaciones con sus finos invitados.

-Para ser honesta, repudio a los asiáticos...

"_No lo olvides, Ren: Cortesía"_ –se recordó a sí mismo mentalmente, mientras escuchaba el parloteo de la dama pelirroja frente a él.

-¡Los aborrezco! ¡Pero usted es una excepción!

Ren no sabía si sentirse halagado o no.

-Verá, todo se debe a que un infeliz asiático le arruinó la vida a mi única hija.

¿Y por qué esta mujer le estaba contando su vida? Las mujeres de sociedad no acostumbran a hacer esas cosas ¿O tal vez sí? Trató de hacer memoria y recordar las conversaciones que su madre mantenía con su grupo de amigas.

Sí, era normal en las mujeres de clase alta. Ran Tao era el más fiel ejemplo que podía tener.

-¡Afortunadamente usted es chino! Porque si fuera japonés… ¡Yo no estaría aquí!

"Y yo no tendría que estar escuchándola…"

Ren maldijo mentalmente, por primera -y única- vez en su vida, deseó ser japonés.

-Ese miserable japonés… ¡Como me arrepiento de haber aceptado que mi hija estudiara en Tokio! ¡Habiendo tantas preparatorias aquí! ¡Debí mantenerla bajo mi vigilancia!

-Señora, no traiga a su mente malos recuerdos. Mejor disfrute la noche –le dirigió su mejor sonrisa falsa.

-¡Oh, señor Tao! Me siento tan culpable. Mi esposo no quería que ella estudiara la preparatoria en Tokio… ¡Pero yo apoyé su capricho! ¡La mandé con un hermano mío, que no la supo cuidar! ¡Debí haberlo previsto! ¡Ni siquiera sé con que tipo de gente se relacionó en esa escuela! ¿Qué clase de escuelas hay ahí, qué les dejan hacer locuras?

-Yo también estudié mi preparatoria en Tokio. Y créame, sus sistemas de estudios son excelentes.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh! ¿Por qué mi hija no lo conoció a usted? ¡Todo sería tan diferente!

-¡Tía! -se les acercó una jovencita de menuda figura- No deberías estar hablando de los asuntos familiares, sabes que a mi tío le disgusta.

La recién llegada le lanzó una discreta -pero no desapercibida- mirada al joven diseñador, éste sólo se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-Además, no deberías incomodar al joven Ren con comentarios inapropiados –dijo centrando la mirada en los ojos dorados del chico.

-No es ninguna molestia platicar con la señora…

No terminó la oración… ¡¿Cuál era el nombre de aquella mujer?!

-Matisse –murmuró la mujer ofendida por el evidente olvido del diseñador.

-Sí, claro. Disculpe, sólo estuve a punto de estornudar –se excusó, sonriéndole con galantería.

-Soy Marie Anne Matisse –se presentó la joven, apartando disimuladamente a su tía.

La voz de la joven Marie Anne, era demasiado dulzona, lo cual provocó nauseas en el joven Tao.

-Joven Ren, ¿qué se necesita para ser una de sus modelos? –preguntó sonriéndole provocativamente.

-¡Marie Anne! -le llamó la atención su tía-. Ninguna Matisse va a dedicarse al modelaje.

-¡Ah! Ninguna Matisse puede dedicarse al modelaje… ¡Pero sí pueden hacer lo que tu hijita!

-Disculpen… -habló el creador de la línea Tao-. Tengo que atender a otras personas.

Las dos mujeres lo vieron alejarse, deteniéndoles de ese modo una posible discusión.

-¿Divirtiéndote, Ren? –la voz de Gei sonó a su costado.

-Ni un poco -suspiró fastidiado.

-¡Las chicas lucen preciosas! –exclamó su asistente, tratando de contagiarle entusiasmo.

Pero Ren no la miró, tampoco se giró hacia la pasarela.

-¿Ren? –Gei se giró hacia él, notando su repentina rigidez.

-¿Quién es ella?

Gei siguió la mirada de su joven jefe y se topo con la sorpresa de ver a un elegante Lyserg Diethel acompañado de una atractiva mujer de cabellera clara.

-Es la actriz… la que estuvo retirada. Creo que será su compañera en la película ¿No? -trató de hacer memoria, pero el chico ni siquiera pareció prestarle atención- ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Por qué está aquí? ¿La invitamos?

Gei revisó su lista en busca del nombre de la actriz.

-Aquí no aparece. Quizás en la lista que se le dio a seguridad en la entrada, esa que incluye el nombre de las personas invitadas por las chicas.

Ren frunció el ceño. A las modelos se les daba una invitación para sus familiares o amigos cercanos, ¡de ningún modo podía esa actriz haber sido invitada por una de ellas!

-La trajo Lyserg.

-No creo, Ren.

-¿Y entonces por qué está con ella?

-¿Por qué se encontraron y saludaron? –le contestó con otra pregunta, tratando de despertarle su sentido común.

Pero, Ren no tenía interés alguno de que su sentido común reaccionara; prefirió ir directo a la pareja de actores y preguntar por sí mismo sobre la presencia de la actriz en el desfile. Gei Yin sólo soltó un suspiro frustrante.

-Buenas noches –saludó fríamente.

-Buenas noches, señor Tao –sonrió gentilmente la actriz–.Sus diseños son exquisitos.

Lyserg ni siquiera lo miró, sólo se limitó a cruzar los brazos.

-Me alegra que aprecié _mis _creaciones –ladeó una sonrisa.

El actor arqueó una ceja, interpretando el contenido oculto de la frase dicha por el diseñador.

-¿Alguna en particular, que le llame la atención?

-Bueno, hay algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención.

-¿Y qué es?

-Los colores.

-¿Cómo cuál?

Lyserg carraspeó, ¿qué esperaba Ren al preguntar eso? ¿Qué la señorita Meene le respondiera, el color verde?

-Ustedes ya están conversando y ni siquiera he tenido la delicadeza de presentarlos, disculpen mis malos modales –sonrió el actor, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

-No hace falta –lo acortó el diseñador-. Ella es tu compañera en la adaptación del libro aquel, lo he visto las noticias.

-Por protocolo, Ren –insistió Diethel.

-Meene Montgomery –le extendió la mano ella.

-Ren Tao –le respondió el gesto, tratando de parecer cortés.

Rayos. Él siendo quien era, no podía hacer a un lado las formalidades… ¡Y sin embargo se había portado grosero con aquella mujer!

"_Estúpido Lyserg" _bramó mentalmente, todo era su culpa.

-Entonces, ¿qué me decía de los colores, señorita Montgomery?

-He notado que usted usa muchos los colores fríos u oscuros. ¡Aún en primavera!

-Se equivoca, también utilizo colores cálidos. Todo en una perfecta combinación, señorita.

-Algunos diseñadores utilizan tonos pasteles…

-¿A usted le gustan los tonos pasteles?

-No he dicho eso, señor Tao. Es sólo que me parece una expresión particular de su personalidad y creo que un diseñador debe expresar sus propias preferencias, pero ¿y qué sucede con las tendencias? ¿Y lo qué su público quiere?

-Las tendencias se crean, señorita. Y me apena recordárselo, pero aquí el experto en moda soy yo.

Los delgados labios masculinos se curvaron en una sonrisa autoritaria, la joven actriz arqueó ambas cejas.

-Ren, ¿no tienes que subir al escenario pronto? –intervino Lyserg, contrariado.

El nombrado asintió en silencio.

-Deberías ir a retocarte la nariz -le señaló el actor-. El golpe que _accidentalmente_ te hiciste, empieza a vislumbrarse.

Lo taladró con la mirada, ¿por qué sacaba a colación el dichoso golpe qué el mismo le hizo? Diethel sin embargo ni se inmutó, permaneció con su expresión ingenua.

Se dio la media vuelta, maldiciendo a ambos actores.

-No te fue bien, ¿verdad? –lo abordó su asistente.

-Cállate, Gei y llama a los de staff…

* * *

El desfile terminó sin novedades, pero el evento aún continuaba. Entre tantos invitados, Ren perdió de vista al joven actor y su acompañante.

-¡Maldición! –apretó los puños con rabia.

-Ren, si no sonríes y te la pasas maldiciendo, le darás de que hablar a la prensa.

-Déjame en paz, Gei.

-¿Y bien? Dime que leíste la invitación y el memorándum, por favor dímelo.

-No lo he hecho.

-Debí suponerlo –cruzó los brazos resignada.

-Si no sonríes, le darás de que hablar a la prensa, Gei.

-Ellos sólo vienen a verte a ti y a tu actorcito.

-Esta vez no tendrán primicia, mi actorcito está con su amiguita.

-No es así. La señorita está con Irina.

-¿Con Irina, has dicho? -rápidamente Ren las buscó con la mirada, encontrándolas conversando cerca de un ventanal-. ¿Entonces, ella la invitó?

-Por lo visto sí, tu actor nada tiene que ver.

Se sintió muy idiota. Él conocía perfectamente las _preferencias_ de Irina y también estaba enterado de que la joven modelo llevaba un año en relación formal con alguien.

-Así que sale con la actriz… -murmuró asombrado.

-Hacen buena pareja, supongo –Gei hizo una mueca de repudio, pero trató de disimularlo.

-Pero… ¿Y Lyserg? –Ren comenzó a recorrer visualmente todo el lugar.

-Tampoco veo al buen Andrew, quizás debas ir al rescate de tu actor –rió divertida.

-¡No es gracioso!

El diseñador se puso bruscamente de pie y caminó en busca del actor. Sí que Gei tenía un sexto sentido desarrollado, ya que rara vez se equivocaba: Andrew se encontraba con Lyserg en la terraza, suplicándole para que lo dejara fotografiar.

-Dale aire

-¡Joven Ren! ¡No lo mal interprete! –se alarmó el pobre Andrew.

-Déjanos solos –ordenó sin apartar la mirada del chico inglés.

Con resignación acató la orden, despidiéndose de Lyserg con un fuerte apretón de mano.

-No seas condescendiente con Andrew, uno nunca sabe a que atenerse con él –le advirtió el chino.

-Es una persona agradable y muy transparente, a diferencia de otros –le atacó el chico de ojos verdes.

-Eso es cierto, porque hay personas que se la pasan ocultándose tras mascaras, interpretando personajes -le regresó el ataque.

-Me iré, Ren.

Eso lo descolocó, pero Lyserg le estaba dando la espalda, así que no pudo notarlo.

-No confío en ti, tú no confías en mí… ya no tiene caso.

-No digas estupideces, Diethel.

-Sólo nos ocultamos cosas, ni siquiera somos capaces de decirnos lo que nos molesta.

-Ayer intenté hablar y… ¡Mira como me dejaste la nariz!

El inglés sólo se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarlo.

-¡Tú eres quien ni siquiera me da la cara! ¡Maldición, Lyserg! –lo jaló del brazo, obligándolo a mirarle.

Los ojos verdes de Lyserg lucían llorosos, lo que le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Es lo más sano, para ambos –su mirada estaba húmeda, pero la voz aún sonaba firme.

-¡No lo es! -le apretó más el brazo-. ¡Toda esta situación se debe a un mal entendido! ¡Escúchame!

-¿Un mal entendido? No, Ren. Sigues enamorado de alguien más… eso de ninguna forma puede ser un mal entendido.

-¡No es así! -alzó la voz- ¡No estoy enamorado de nadie más!

-Debes buscar a esa persona y pedirle perdón…

-¡Sí, lo haré! ¡Le pediré perdón, pero tú estarás conmigo cuando lo haga!

-No puedes ser tan egoísta al pedirme eso –lo miró estupefacto.

-¡Lyserg, a la persona que le pido perdón en sueños es a mi hermana! –gritó incapaz de poder contenerse por más tiempo.

El inglés abrió los labios, pero no emitió sonido alguno.

-Ella ha sido el único miembro de mi familia al que realmente he querido y que me ha querido… ¡Por eso le pido perdón tan angustiosamente! ¡Estoy arrepentido de la lejanía entre ella y yo! ¡De no haberla apoyado, de rechazarla!

-Pero… eso no puede ser posible.

-¿Por qué no? ¡No hay nadie más a quien tenga que pedirle perdón! ¡O al menos no me interesa que nadie más me perdone!

-Entonces… ¿todos estos días, he sentido celos de tu hermana?

-Sí.

Lyserg se sentó en el piso, olvidando por completo lo costoso del traje. Trataba de asimilar lo recién dicho por Ren con todo lo que había pasado durante esos días.

-¿Y el anuario… los recuerdos…?

-¿De qué hablas?

El actor guardó silencio, de ningún modo podía decirle que revisó sus pertenencias. Y menos, que aún tenía su cofre.

-¿Y el tal Asakura?

-Te he dicho antes que no habían sentimientos de por medio. ¡Seguramente él ni se acuerda de mí!

-¿Y tú de él?

-Sólo cuando tú me lo mencionas –frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-Pero… una persona normalmente expresa en sus sueños emociones, sentimientos o arrepentimientos reprimidos. Tú conscientemente aceptas tu arrepentimiento por la ruptura con tu hermana ¿por qué expresarlo también dormido?

-Olvidé que antes de dedicarte a la actuación, estudiaste algunos años de psicología –giró los ojos con sarcasmo.

-Aunque, es tu única hermana, tu familiar más cercano, quizás sea normal que le pidas perdón incluso dormido.

Lyserg curvó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por otra aún más pequeña del diseñador.

-Acércate –le pidió Ren.

Pausadamente le obedeció, y ya a poco pasos del Tao, fue atraído por éste hasta tenerlo muy cerca.

-Ren… -murmuró con la respiración entrecortada.

-Te he extrañado, niño bonito.

Se besaron con ansiedad y sus manos comenzaron a recorrerse uno al otro.

-¡Soy su representante, déjenme pasar!-el fuerte grito de una mujer, los hizo apartarse bruscamente.

Se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos, pero los gritos en la entrada del edificio se escuchaban con más fuerza, por lo que decidieron encaminarse al lugar del alboroto.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Ren autoritariamente.

Los elementos de seguridad lo pusieron al corriente de inmediato.

-Esta mujer quiere que la dejemos pasar porque dice ser la representante de la señorita Meene Montgomery.

-¡Lo digo porque lo soy, idiota! –la voz de la mujer era tosca, como su apariencia.

Una punzada en el pecho de Ren, le hizo notar cierta familiaridad con aquella mujer.

-¡Suéltenme! –la mujer seguía forcejeando.

-Señor, Tao ¿qué hacemos?

La mujer entonces reparó en Ren, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente, mientras palidecía.

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? –preguntó él, sin acortar la distancia.

El color le regresó a la mujer, al igual que sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en su fiero rostro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ren Tao. ¡Este mundo es demasiado pequeño!

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó desesperado por no poder reconocer a la mujer.

-¡Kanna! -se escuchó la voz exaltada de Meene- ¿Pero por qué estás aquí?

-¡Te advertí que no podías salir sin avisarme! –gritó la mujer aún sostenida por los hombres encargados de la seguridad.

Meene le pidió a Ren que soltaran a la joven, asegurando que sí era su representante. Una muy sobre protectora representante.

-¡Eres el colmo Bismarch! -exclamó la modelo Irina- ¡Seguir a Meene hasta aquí!

-Yo sólo vigilo que no haga tonterías, es mi deber –le espetó con rabia en la voz.

-Kanna… Bismarch –murmuró Ren, sintiendo su pulso acelerar.

-Perdone, señor Tao –se disculpó Meene avergonzada-. Será mejor que me retire.

Irina se ofreció a acompañarla, lo cual no cayó muy en gracia de Kanna, pero como Meene aceptó gustosa, no pudo impedirlo. Las tres chicas abandonaron el lugar, mientras que la prensa empezaba a armar sus propias historias.

-¿Te sientes mal, Ren? –el actor de cabellera verde lo miró preocupado.

-Esa mujer… -apretó los dientes-¡Kanna Bismarch!

-¿La conoces?

_Te doy a la chica y tú me das al chico. ¡Todos salen ganando! _–era la misma voz, sólo que no tan desgastada.

-Quiero… algo de comer –dijo repentinamente.

El inglés dudó, pero finalmente fue en busca de algún bocadillo.

-El trato… -apretó los puños-. ¡Ese maldito trato!

Pensar en aquel trato le traía un amargo sentimiento, sabía que mediante a ese acuerdo había hecho sufrir a personas inocentes.

El actor no tardó en regresar con el bocadillo, el diseñador lo tomó y después de juguetearlo un poco entre sus manos, lo probó.

-Está delicioso, ¿verdad? -le preguntó el inglés, mientras mordía su propio bocadillo-. A simple vista tiene un aspecto dulzón, pero lo pruebas y sientes lo picante, llegas a la mitad y sientes lo dulce -dio una última mordida-, pero al final vuelves a sentir lo picante.

Una oleada de calor invadió el cuerpo de Ren, apretó el pequeño postrecillo entre sus manos, temiendo deshacerlo.

-Desde que empezó el evento me he comido unos diez. ¡Es adictivo!

-Duraznos y leche… Lyserg, ¿qué de especial puede tener juntar duraznos con leche?

-No lo sé… -se llevó una mano a la barbilla con aire pensativo-. ¿Los otros ingredientes que pueda llevar?

-Exacto… "El secreto está en los ingredientes que le acompañan" –murmuró para sí mismo.

Los ojos verdes de Lyserg lo miraron sin entenderle.

-Dudaste en tu respuesta, Diethel.

-¿Qué sucede, Ren?

-¡El chef! –exclamó de pronto, corriendo en busca de Gei Yin.

La celebridad inglesa le siguió sobresaltado, pero Ren no volteó a verle.

-¡Gei! –gritó al verla conversar con algunas modelos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Que escándalo el de la representante de la señorita Meene! ¿Verdad?

-¡El banquete! ¿Dónde pediste el banquete? –le preguntó desesperado.

-Es un restaurante que apenas está cobrado fama, he comido un par de veces ahí, por eso me pareció bueno… ¿No te ha gustado?

-¡Dime que restaurante es! –le ordenó impaciente.

-No harás que cierren mi restaurante favorito, Ren Tao.

-¡No se trata de eso! -alzó la voz- ¡Sólo dime el nombre del chef!

-¿El chef? -parpadeó Gei, para después darle una pequeña probada a su bebida-. Mira, es ése… -señaló con el dedo, apartando el vaso de sus labios-. ¡Usted, venga para acá!

Los pasos del hombre se escucharon muy fuertes a los oídos del chino. Ren respiró hondo, para empezar a girarse lentamente.

-¿Me llamó, señorita Gei? –la voz masculina era profunda.

-¿Usted es el chef? –Ren lo miró aturdido.

-Sí, Pino. Del restaurante "The Ice"

Era un hombre rubio y joven, pero mayor que él.

-Soy Ren Tao.

-Lo sé, todos aquí lo saben.

-Los bocadillos… -el nudo en su garganta aún permanecía.

-¿Le gustaron?

-Los duraznos y la leche… con los otros ingredientes –atinó a decir entre cortadamente.

-¿Se refiere a Ren? –parpadeó el chef.

-¿A mí?

-¡No, señor Tao! -rió divertido-. Es que ese es el nombre del platillo.

-¿Por qué tiene mi nombre?

-Es una coincidencia, no soy un admirador suyo… Quiero decir, sé que usted es una persona muy importante, pero yo no sé mucho de moda y esas cosas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué le ha puesto así?- el chino lo miró con duda.

-No fui yo quien le puso ese nombre, ni siquiera es mi platillo.

El nudo en su garganta volvió, mientras escuchaba a aquel hombre llamado Pino, explicarle que aquel platillo era una creación de un joven aprendiz suyo.

-Lo conocí durante los años que estuve en Japón, lamentablemente el destino hizo que nos alejáramos -sonrió melancólicamente el hombre-. Pero como agradecimiento por mis enseñanzas, consejos y amistad, me dio la receta de este platillo. Aunque, creo que tenía una intención oculta.

El rubio miró fijamente al joven diseñador chino.

-Si él no puede viajar por distintas partes del mundo, que sus platillos lo hagan. Supongo que esa era su intención.

-Ya es hora de irnos –intervino Lyserg, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Ren sólo asintió en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

-¡Señor Tao!

El grito del chef hizo detener el caminar de la joven y polémica pareja.

-Cuando guste puede ir al restaurante -sonrió desde el marco de la puerta-. ¿Sabe? Hasta el hielo puede tener sabor.

-¿Por qué dijo eso? –preguntó, comenzando a caminar hacia él.

Lyserg lo acortó, apretándolo del brazo.

-Es el lema de su restaurante –le explicó el actor con simpleza.

-¡Y no es mi restaurante! –gritó el hombre de cabello rubio- ¡Tan sólo estoy al frente, por ahora!

* * *

-¡Serás el primero en probar mi nueva creación!

Escuchó una voz decirle cantarinamente, no podía ver a la persona que le hablaba, ya que tenía los ojos vendados, pero sí lograba distinguir que era una voz masculina.

-¿Para eso me has vendado los ojos? Por si no lo sabes, a esto que vas a hacer se le llama homicidio.

Su propia voz sonaba extraña al no vislumbrar más que oscuridad tras la venda en los ojos.

-Muy simpático, Tiburoncito.

Y de pronto, la venda fue retirada.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico que lo había vendado- ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué debe parecerme algo?

-¡Esto! –tiró de su cabeza hasta dejarla muy cerca de la mesa.

Instintivamente lo golpeó.

-¡¿Intentas arrancarme la cabeza o qué?! –gritó a todo pulmón.

-Perdón, Ren -se avergonzó el chico- ¡Pero no lo habías visto!

-¿Ver qué?

-¡No me hagas jalarte de nuevo!

Su mirada se clavó en la mesa, en la cual había un plato con una especie de…

-¿Comida?

Vio al otro chico asentir emocionado.

-¿Seguro qué es comida?

-¡Mételo a tu boca! –se impacientó.

-Ni que estuviera loco… Puede estar envenenado.

-¡No hagas que te obligue, señorito mimado!

-Inténtalo –le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

Lo vio contar mentalmente hasta diez.

-Por favor, Ren –su voz sonó neutra.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo pruébalo.

Diría que no y después se burlaría de él en su cara.

-Realmente quiero que lo pruebes, quiero que seas el primero en comerlo.

Esa declaración le hizo cambiar de planes.

-De acuerdo. ¡Pero si me enfermo del estomago, haré que te arrepientas!

El otro chico sonrió abiertamente, era una sonrisa emocionada y juguetona al mismo tiempo. Ren tomó el pequeño pastelillo con su mano derecha, oliéndolo primero y probándolo después.

El muchacho lo miraba con atención, entre nervioso e impaciente. Le dio otra mordida, otra más y una última. ¡En cuatro mordidas lo había terminado!

-¿Y? –el joven cocinero le apresuró a hablar.

-Picante, dulce y picante.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Al principio se sintió picante… pero, al llegar al centro el sabor era dulzón. ¿Es cómo un sándwich? ¿Le pones picante a la cubierta y dulce en medio?

El chico rió abiertamente, para el desconcierto de Ren.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿No sentiste el durazno, entonces?

-¿Durazno? ¡No!

-¿Seguro, seguro?

-¡No! No estoy seguro… es una mezcla extraña, se confunden los sabores. ¿Qué era eso?

-Tú –lo señaló con el dedo sin ningún respeto.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, señorito. Picante en la cubierta, pero dulce por dentro –rió escandalosamente.

-¡Cállate, no seas ruidoso!

El joven dejó de reír y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Ren, ¿me puedes decir que de especial tiene juntar los duraznos con la leche? Y no hablo de licuados ni nada por el estilo. A ti te gustan ambas cosas, ¿por qué?

-Obviamente por su sabor, torpe.

-Lo especial de juntarlos está en los ingredientes que le acompañan. Cómo tú, Ren. ¿Qué de especial puede tener el orgullo y un muchachito caprichoso? ¡Los sentimientos que le acompañan!

-Es la metáfora más estúpida que he escuchado. ¡¿Muchachito caprichoso?!

El chico sólo siguió riendo, mientras que velozmente y sin explicación alguna, todo se iba oscureciendo. El muchacho desapareció, el platillo también desapareció, todo alrededor despareció, sólo quedó él, Ren Tao, sin saber a donde se había ido todo.

De repente, una intensa luz se llevó toda la oscuridad del lugar, y para sorpresa del diseñador, se encontraba ahora en un aula escolar.

Primero la venda en los ojos y el platillo… ¿Ahora un aula de clases?

-Ren…

Guiándose nuevamente por el sonido de aquella voz, se giró a su derecha. El chico del platillo estaba ahí, sonriéndole mientras le extendía un boleto.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó mirando fijamente lo que le extendía el joven.

-Es la entrada para la próxima obra escolar –le informó con simpleza, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tomó el boleto que le extendía, entre sus manos.

-¿El viento hace cosquillas? -leyó el titulo de la obra- ¿Qué clase de historia es esa?

-Verás, todo el grupo de teatro estuvo en contra de representar la clásica historia de princesas y sus príncipes. ¡Queremos algo más original! Es una comedia romántica, con toques dramáticos... ¡En donde el viento tiene mucha importancia!

Lo escuchó explicar con emoción, parecía un niño hablándole de algún juego nuevo.

-¿Protagonizas? –le preguntó con curiosidad, ese sería el motivo de tanto entusiasmo de su parte.

La sonrisa en el rostro del chico se borró y prefirió bajar la mirada al piso.

-No… Bueno, me han dado un papel importante. Soy coprotagonista… ¡Interpretaré al viento! ¡Mi personaje da nombre a la obra! ¿Eso es un gran avance, no? –rió nervioso, tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir.

-¿Quiénes son los protagonistas? –cuestionó, haciendo caso omiso a la anterior explicación del joven.

-Matty llevará el rol principal y Hao será su pareja.

-Hao siempre protagoniza –murmuró con fastidio- ¿Se deberá a que es él quien escribe la mitad de las obras?

-¡En esta ocasión le ayudé! -exclamó recuperando el entusiasmo- A Hao no se le da muy bien eso de la comedia, ya ves que se toma demasiado en serio la mayoría de las cosas que no debería tomarse tan en serio.

-Nueve de la noche, el viernes doce de mayo… -leyó sin prestar atención a su parloteo.

-¡Exacto! Ese día es el cumpleaños de Yoh y Hao, así que después de la obra iremos a celebrar.

-Tengo un compromiso ese día –le dijo cortantemente, el chico lo miró anonadado-. Por lo tanto no creo poder ir.

-Entiendo, tienes cosas mucho más importantes que hacer –murmuró entre dolido y sarcástico.

-Sí, eso es.

-En ese caso… ¡Olvida lo que te dije! –de un movimiento brusco le arrebató el boleto y lo guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón escolar.

-Quieres que vaya, ¿verdad? –le sonrió burlonamente- ¿Que te dé ánimos desde mi asiento?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó indignado el joven y con la mirada llena de rabia.

-¿Y entonces, para qué me diste el boleto? –Tao lo miró interrogante.

El chico contrajo el ceño, disgustado. Pero Ren no esperó a que le respondiera, sólo negó con la cabeza mientras se colgaba su mochila escolar en ambos hombros. Avanzó hasta detenerse en la puerta.

-Coprotagonizar es mucho mejor que interpretar a un bailarín en _Vaselina_ y te toque bailar hasta el fondo… donde nadie se da cuenta de que eres parte de la obra.

Lo había dicho como mención a la más reciente participación del chico en una de las obras escolares.

No volteó a verlo, ¿para qué? Si fácilmente podía imaginarse el rostro confundido de su compañero.

-Felicidades –le dijo mientras abría la puerta del aula, para después salir con una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios.

Le daba gusto que el chico avanzara en su… ¿carrera artística escolar? ¡Él sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le había costado salir de la fila de los extras! Pero, le daba mucha rabia que le quitara el boleto ¿Quién lo entendía? Primero le pedía que asistiera y luego le decía que no lo haga ¡¿Pero qué se creía ese tonto?! ¡Y se había atrevido a arrebatarle el boleto de las manos! ¡Que falta de modales! Apenas si podía creerlo…

Suspiró resignado, jamás entendería los bruscos cambios de humor de aquel chico.

Miró su reloj, eran veinte minutos después de la hora que había quedado de pasar por Anna a la biblioteca. ¡Seguramente estaría furiosa! La joven debía terminar un trabajo en pareja con Manta, y entre los dos acordaron reunirse en la biblioteca de la escuela; y él, siendo el _mejor amigo_ de la rubia, se ofreció a pasar por ella para llevarla a su casa. ¡Pero ya habían pasado veinte minutos de la hora acordada! Aceleró el paso a sabiendas de cuanto le disgustaba a Anna que le hicieran esperar.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, vio con frustración que ya la habían cerrado y ni rastro de Anna Kyouyama.

-¡Ren! –le gritaron a lo lejos.

Era el pequeño, rubio y cabezón Manta Oyamada, quien respiraba agitadamente, por haber estado corriendo.

-Te vi a lo lejos y corrí a alcanzarte –le dijo, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-¿Y Anna?

-¡Por eso corrí tras de ti! Ella ya se fue, dijo que estabas muy loco si creías que te iba a esperar por más de quince minutos.

-Nada extraño en ella -se encogió de hombros-. Hasta mañana, Manta.

Se dio la media vuelta, dejando al rubio cabezón atrás, caminó hasta la reja de la escuela con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-¡Espera, Ren! Le gritaron nuevamente a lo lejos.

Se detuvo estupefacto, esa no era la voz de Manta… Con una mueca de cansancio, le dio la cara al chico que le llamaba.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó en seco.

-Yo… -el joven estaba nervioso y agitado.

-¿Sí? Es tarde y tengo hambre, date prisa.

-¡Ten! –atropelladamente le extendió el boleto de la obra teatral, el mismo que le había quitado minutos antes-. Tienes razón, sí quiero que vayas.

Por impulso, retrocedió un poco. El corazón de repente latió más rápido de lo normal, de pronto empezó a sentir que temblaba.

Sin embargo, no iba a demostrar su turbación:

-No pienso llevar pompones de porristas, ni nada por el estilo.

-No hace falta, es suficiente con que vayas –le sonrió cálidamente.

La oscuridad volvió a invadir el lugar, la escuela ya no estaba, ni tampoco el chico y muchos menos el dichoso boleto.

Nuevamente la luz cegadora y un nuevo escenario. Un edificio alto y viejo, al que se dispuso a entrar.

Caminó en silencio, sintiendo cierto dolor en su trasero. Se detuvo frente a la tercera puerta del segundo piso y la tocó insistentemente hasta que le abrieron.

-¿Ren? –el chico se sobresaltó de verlo frente a su puerta.

-Me acordé de que vivías cerca... tengo sed.

Lo miró con preocupación, para rápidamente hacerlo pasar. Le sirvió un poco de té que recién acababa de preparar.

-La fastidiosa de Pilika está en un curso… -le comentó tratando de hacerle plática-. Pensé que tal vez ella olvidó algo y regresó. ¡Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que eras tú!

-Si no logras recordar algo, ¿realmente pasó? –le preguntó, mostrando que no le había estado prestando atención.

-¿Ah? No entiendo a que te refieres.

Ren trató de tomar asiento en el desgastado mueble del apartamento, pero una punzada de dolor le indicó que mejor permaneciera de pie.

-¿Ren? ¿Qué pasa?

-Anoche… no logro recordar que sucedió anoche –miró fijamente al piso, avergonzado de mirar a su interlocutor.

-¿Anoche? Nos fuimos de parranda con Yoh, Manta y Hao -lo miró dudoso-. Pero, Hao y tú se fueron sin despedirse… los estuvimos esperando largo raro.

Ren torció una sonrisa irónica, vaciando el contenido del vaso en su boca.

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? –preguntó el chico, directo como siempre.

Tao alzó la mirada por reflejo, ante la brusca pregunta.

-Es lo que no logro recordar –las pupilas doradas se dilataron como reflejo de angustia.

-¡¿Ese infeliz se aprovechó de ti?! –gritó encolerizado.

-¡Baja la voz! -le calló- Tampoco se trata de que me comporte como una niña primeriza y asustada, pero… debería siquiera recordarlo. Supongo que en mis cinco sentidos jamás lo hubiera hecho… -bajó la mirada nuevamente- ¿Hao estaba consiente? Porque si él lo estaba… debió de abstenerse, debió darse cuenta de que yo no…

-¡Es un miserable! –exclamó colérico.

-Estaba muy asustado hoy cuando despertó y me encontró durmiendo a lado suyo -sonrió amargamente- ¿Significa que también estaba inconsciente? ¿O sólo fingió para que no me molestara más?

-No lo sé… -el muchacho estaba muy consternado, incapaz de saber que decir o pensar.

-Le grité, lo golpeé… -la sonrisa amarga aún estaba en su rostro-. Y sin embargo, hablaré con él cuando me lo pida.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta nuestra _relación_. Es sólo, que estoy asustado de haber llegado al extremo.

Le regresó el vaso al muchacho que lo veía y escuchaba anonadado.

-Me voy a casa –anunció dándose la media vuelta.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Ya te dije que sólo vine aquí porque recordé que vivías cerca, así que no tienes porque preocuparte tanto por mí.

-Pero, somos amigos –se atrevió a decir, mientras el chino cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, sin saber que responderle, pero al final optó por hacerle un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.

Oscuridad de nuevo, seguida de la luz intensa.

-Eso de ser el hermano mayor es un problema… -suspiró el mismo muchacho de las escenas anteriores- ¿Por qué Pilika tiene que ser tan popular entre los chicos?

El otro joven junto a ellos rió divertido.

-¿Acaso no confías en ella? -le preguntó Ren en tono burlón- ¿Tan hermano celoso eres?

-Tengo miedo de que algún aprovechado la lastime.

-Pero, hasta ahora ella no le ha hecho caso a ninguno –le dijo para tranquilizarlo el otro joven.

-Yoh, ella está interesada en alguien. ¡La he escuchado suspirar! ¡Por ratos se queda ausente, pensando en quien sabe que cosa! ¡Se sonríe a sí misma! –exclamó exaltado- ¡Necesito saber quien es él!

-¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas directamente?

-Porque no le va a decir, Yoh -intervino Ren-. Las hermanas son complicadas.

Yoh los vio asentir en silencio e intercambiar miradas comprensivas entre ellos.

-Los hermanos también lo son… -murmuró Yoh suspirando-. O al menos los hermanos gemelos, mayores que uno por minutos.

Oscuridad, luz… comenzaba a marearse. ¿Por qué de pronto iba cambiando de un momento de su vida a otro?

-¡Voy a partirle la cara! –gritó encolerizado.

-¡Ren, tranquilízate!-le pedía mientras trataba de contenerlo.

-¡Ese infeliz sólo está jugando con mi hermana! ¡Es un hombre casado! ¡Voy a exigirle que se aleje de ella!

-¡No, Ren! -lo sujeto con más fuerza- ¡Tu hermana lo sabe! ¡Ella me lo ha dicho! ¡Siempre ha sabido que él tiene esposa e hijos!

-¿Qué?

-Yo lo descubrí… lo vi con su esposa, fui a hablar con tu hermana y ella me confesó que ya lo sabía -lo soltó, sintiéndose culpable-. No te dije nada, porque ella me pidió que le guardara el secreto. ¡Jun presentía que ibas a reaccionar así!

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?! –gritó empujándolo- ¡Y tú, eres un traidor! ¡Debiste decirme!

-Lo lamento… -bajó la mirada-. Quería hacerlo, pero no encontré cómo. Por eso decidí hablar con Jun primero, para así evitarte el trago amargo. ¡Pero después ella me dijo que lo sabía desde el principio y que no te dijera nada!

-No quiero hablar contigo… -comenzó a alejarse.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡No te incumbe!

-¡Pero, Ren!

No le hizo caso, simplemente sacó su celular y le marcó a Anna; necesitaba hablar con ella, la única persona que jamás le mentía.

La oscuridad lo cubrió por completo… ¿Acaso esto era a lo que las personas llamaban, visiones antes de la muerte? ¿El recuento de tu vida? ¿Y por qué todos eran recuerdos de aquel chico?

Se encontraba frente a la cafería escolar y tembló al ver a un chico idéntico a él, entrar sin mucho entusiasmo.

Esta vez ya no estaba formando parte de los hechos, ahora sólo observaba… se estaba observando a sí mismo.

-¿Para qué me citaste aquí? –escuchó su propia voz.

-Tranquilo, no voy a confesarte mi amor secreto –sonrió la mujer de larga cabellera color azul

_Kanna Bismarch…_

-Ve al grano, Bismarch. Tengo un examen a la siguiente hora y me estás entreteniendo.

-Sé que te gusta mi amiga –sí, la chica obedientemente fue directo al asunto.

-¿De qué hablas? –su quijada tembló levemente, pero Kanna alcanzó a notarlo.

-Marion te gusta ¿cierto?

-No es asunto tuyo… -se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

_Eso es, vete… No le hagas caso, no aceptes el trato -_suplicó el diseñador al joven Ren de su pasado.

-A Matty le interesa tu amigo Horo Horo.

Se detuvo, aquella confesión lo hizo permanecer ahí, a la expectativa.

_¡No aceptes! ¡No la escuches! ¡Si a la tal Matty le interesa aquel chico, no es asunto tuyo! ¡Te vas a arrepentir! ¡No aceptes!_

-Si tú me ayudas a que Matty tenga oportunidad con él… yo puedo ayudarte con Marion. He notado como la miras, discretamente, sí… pero más de lo que comúnmente miras a la gente.

-No creo que pueda ayudarte mucho, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que Horo Horo sienta o piense de tu amiga.

-Averíguamelo.

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

-Por lo pronto, Marion parece estar interesada en nadie… ¿Por qué no transformar ese nadie, en ti?

_¡Date la media vuelta y vete! ¿Por qué herir a otros para tu beneficio?_

-¿Qué tendría que hacer? –preguntó tomando asiento, pero manteniéndose a la defensiva.

-¡Me gusta tu actitud, Tao! Escucha, yo te doy a la chica y tú me das al chico ¡Todos salimos ganando! ¿No es un intercambio justo?

_No se pueden intercambiar personas…_

-Pero, no me has dicho que tendría que hacer.

La alta joven sonrió complacida, mientras se disponía a explicarle en que consistiría el trato.

-¡Ren! -la chica fue interrumpida por el grito del joven a quien pensaban intercambiar-¡El examen se canceló! ¡Podemos irnos a casa ya!

-¡Perfecto! -exclamó Kanna- Eso nos da más tiempo para hablar.

-¿No te vas a regresar con Anna? -le preguntó el chico, mirando a Bismarch con desconfianza- Ella te estaba buscando.

Ante la mención del nombre de Anna, Ren reaccionó, se despidió de Kanna y salió de la cafetería en compañía del alegre chico.

-Ren, no creo que ella sea buena compañía… Kanna es diferente a Marion o Matty. ¡No parece una persona confiable!

-Te preocupas demasiado. Quédate tranquilo, sólo estábamos tratando un asunto,

-¡Pero, Ren! ¿Qué asunto puedes tener con esa chica?

El joven ni siquiera lo miró, se alejó de él, despidiéndose con la mano, buscaría a Anna.

_Todo ese tiempo, él se portó como un verdadero amigo… y no sólo eso, él sentía algo más por mí -_el diseñador clavó la mirada en el caminar del estudiante Ren-._ Y yo sospechaba, él siempre había sido tan trasparente, que comencé a sospechar… Aunque algunas veces, lograba disimular muy bien, pero yo ya tenía la sospecha y nada me hacía perderla. _

Ni siquiera sintió cuando la oscuridad volvió a cubrir todo…Una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro al reconocer la decoración que tenía la escuela, la noche del baile de graduación.

-Horo Horo tenemos que hablar –escuchó su voz y se vio de pie frente al chico que había estado en cada uno de los momentos de su vida recorridos recientemente.

El chico lo miró algo aturdido, tardó en reconocerlo, al parecer estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol.

-¿Me escuchaste? Tengo algo que decirte.

Vio al joven sonreír con ironía.

-No, Ren… vete, yo no quiero –le dijo casi en un puchero.

-Pero yo sí. Ven conmigo –trató de sujetarlo del brazo.

-¡No me toques! –el chico se alejó de él violentamente.

-Horo Horo… -Ren suavizó un poco el tono.

-Déjame. Te dije que tú ya no existías para mí.

-No digas estupideces.

-No son estupideces… quiero que me dejes en paz.

-¡Pero, Horo Horo!

-Ya me escuchaste. Ahora… con tu permiso –el muchacho se puso de pie.

-Escúchame… tengo que decirte...

-¿Vienes, Matty? –Horo ignoró a Ren y le extendió un brazo a la chica sentada junto a él.

La joven algo sonrojada lo tomó y ambos se alejaron, dejando a Ren ahí solo.

Maldijo en chino, apretó los puños y se dio la media vuelta. Anna lo interceptó en el camino.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Acaba de humillarme, he quedado como el imbécil más grande del mundo. ¿Satisfecha, Kyouyama? ¿Eso querías?

-No me hables de ese modo. ¡No tienes porque desquitarte conmigo! Deberías agradecer que intentara ayudarte.

-Sólo déjame en paz.

Ren siguió su camino, sin preocuparse por su amiga.

Vagó sin rumbo, recordando cada uno de los momentos compartidos con aquel chico llamado Horo Horo.

"_Lo apreciaba… realmente lo apreciaba" _–murmuró el diseñador viéndose a sí mismo caminar sin rumbo.

-Eres un imbécil, Horo Horo –murmuró dolorosamente, sin detener su andar.

_-Tal vez lo sea… es cierto soy un completo imbécil… un imbécil por haberme enamorado de alguien como tú-_ la voz de Horo Horo resonó en su mente.

-El imbécil soy yo… -detuvo su andar, dejándose caer sobre la acera húmeda por la brisa de la noche-. Por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de lo mucho que significas para mí.

"_Yo… estaba enamorado de él" _-se asombró el Ren adulto, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón y la sangre pesada.

-Perdóname… -murmuró sobre el pavimento de la acera- por favor, perdóname… por entenderlo hasta ahora.

El Ren Tao adulto, famoso diseñador de modas y actual pareja del actor inglés Lyserg Diethel, se tiró de rodillas ante el impacto.

Esa era la frase… ese era el perdóname que mortificaba a Lyserg.

La oscuridad lo cubrió una vez más, pero esta vez lo transportó hasta la cama compartida con le celebridad inglesa. Al momento en que abrió los ojos, pudo sentir los húmedos que estaban.

Otra vez había llorado dormido, pero ahora sí recordaba el sueño. Se giró hacia Diethel, éste dormía tranquilamente, al parecer el insomnio le había abandonado. Intentó tocarle el rostro, pero el recuerdo de aquel chico al que lastimó en la preparatoria, le vino a la mente.

-Horo Horo… -murmuró, a pesar de ser Lyserg a quien veía dormir.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, pero no tenía ninguna intención de volver a dormir ¿Y si dormido pronunciaba el nombre de aquel chico? ¿Y si Lyserg lo escuchaba? Se colocó en posición fetal, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

¿Qué significaba aquel sueño? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo soñaba con aquello ocurrido doce años atrás?

_-Te han mandado esta invitación, es un evento organizado por el grupo Textil Iwasaki -la voz de Gei llegó a su mente-. Lo han enviado junto con un memorándum, tienes que leerlo. Y me dices si asistirás o no._

_-¿Cuándo volverán a hablarte? -preguntó sin mucho interés, mientras cabeceaba en su escritorio._

_-Yo me pondré en contacto con la señorita Usui, es la relacionista pública de la empresa Iwasaki. _

_-¿Usui has dicho? Ese nombre me trae nostalgia… -murmuró antes de quedarse dormido sobre su escritorio._

_-¡¿Te has quedado dormido?! –se sobresaltó su asistente._

_-Déjame… no he dormido bien, por trabajar en la nueva colección._

_-Está bien. Pero no olvides decirme si vas a participar en el evento o no, es en Japón. _

_No recibió respuesta alguna, el diseñador se quedó profundamente dormido, con la sensación de nostalgia por apellido Usui, en la cabeza. _

Aún en posición fetal y cubierto por las sabanas, Ren empezó a comprender todo.

La platica con Gei Yin sobre el evento de la empresa Iwasaki se dio hace tres semanas, Lyserg y él llevaban una semana distanciados porque desde hace dos semanas, él inglés lo escuchaba hablar dormido y pedirle perdón a alguien.

-Horokeu Uusi… -murmuró mientras se contraía más en la posición que tenía-. Gei Yin mencionó su apellido y algo en mí se ha de haber removido inconscientemente.

-¿Ren? -la voz del inglés lo sobresaltó-¿Estás ahí?

El actor hizo a un lado las sabanas, dejando a un retraído Ren Tao al descubierto.

-¡Ren! Son las cinco de la mañana… ¿Tuviste otro mal sueño?

Le contestó mecánicamente, sin deshacer su extraña posición. Lyserg lo miró desconcertado, pero inmediatamente formó una dulce sonrisa, le ayudó a incorporarse y lo abrazó.

-Debes contactar a tu hermana y pedirle perdón -le dijo con dulzura, mientras le acariciaba la espalda-. Es la única forma de que se acaben tus pesadillas.

Ren abrazó con más fuerza al inglés, sin atreverse a decirle que no era a su hermana a quien le pide perdón en sueños.

Un agudo sonido retumbó en la habitación y Lyserg avergonzado lo reconoció como la melodía de su celular. Tao apenas alcanzó a escuchar que se trataba de Morphine, su mente seguía perdida entre los recuerdos, incapaz de prestar atención a la conversación del actor.

-¡Noticias, Ren! -exclamó al finalizar la conversación con su representante-. ¡Parece que han contactado con Tamashii Hi! Tengo que ir a una reunión con la producción a las siete de la mañana, acaban de avisarle a Morphine.

-Increíble… -murmuró ausente.

Lyserg simplemente se puso de pie, comenzó a parlotear sobre lo nervioso que estaba y salió de la habitación sin decir a donde iba.

Con torpeza, el diseñador buscó su propio móvil sobre el buró junto a la cama. Marcó el número de Gei Yin, sin importarle la hora y que la chica seguramente dormía.

-¿Ren, qué sucede? –contestó despertándose con la llamada.

-Quiero aceptar. Asistiré al evento de la empresa Iwasaki.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo leíste? Revisa las fechas y clausulas… si tienes alguna duda, te pondré en contacto con la señorita Usui –con voz adormitada, Gei trató de persuadirlo, no debería tomar una decisión tan precipitada.

-Eso quiero…

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste? Escucha, sé que te presioné para que lo leas pero mira la hora que es. Mejor lo hablamos con más calma al rato.

-Gei, quiero que me pongas en contacto con esa chica.

-Sí, lo que tú quieras, Ren –dijo su asistente, en medio de un bostezo.

La llamada terminó, Ren se cruzó de brazos. Una media sonrisa se curvó en los labios.

La señorita Usui… Si se había reencontrado con Kanna Bismarch, ¿quién le garantizaba que no podía encontrarse nuevamente con alguien más de su pasado?

Y esa señorita Usui, ¿cuántas posibilidades existían de que fuera Pilika, la hermana menor de Horo Horo?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**N/A: **En una sola palabra: EXTENSO. ¿Pero qué pasa conmigo? ¡Dos años sin actualizar y cuando lo hago, publico un capítulo colosal! Ni siquiera sé si aún recuerdan esta historia… Estoy tan avergonzada, pero recién comienzo a incorporarme a mi vida _normal _(no lograba adaptarme a ciertas transiciones que se me presentaron).

Debido al tamaño del capítulo, lo tuve que dividir en dos partes; ya que la página no lo cargaba en un sólo documento.

El ambiente estuvo rodeado de OC, entre las modelos y el equipo de Ren:

Todas las modelos son mías, a excepción de Elly que le pertenece a Takei-sama.

_**Andrew, Bastian Gobb y Elizabeth Sheller**_ también son mios… Que facilidad para hacer personajes odiosos (recordando a la _estimada_ Reyko).

Quizás algunas partes no eran tan relevantes y pude omitirlas… ¡Eso que esta es la versión recortada! (jamás aprendí a recortar, ni siquiera muñequitas de papel).

Algunas pistas regadas como siempre, acerca de la vida de los demás personajes.

Si notan alguna variación en la narración, entre una parte y otra, se debe a que este capítulo lo estuve escribiendo durante estos dos últimos años que pasaron, así que si mi estilo cambió, en este capítulo es donde más se notará.

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen (o seguían esta historia), gracias por su paciencia (si es que la tuvieron), y realmente (de corazón) lamento mucho la demora:

_**Minamo, Maki Tasui, mai, Vickyng, **__**ariel-R**__**, , **__**Livert-Girl**__**, HoRen Hoshi y Faye- BD**_ (¡perdón por provocar que me dejes doble review! ¡Muchas gracias! Tal vez no parezca, pero la presión sirvió. Y también te agradezco por el dato de "fuego")

Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, es bien recibida.

_Próximo Capítulo_:

**"Avenencia"**

¿Qué será de la vida de Horo Horo?

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
